Mother of Deliverance
by SerendipityPersonified
Summary: Kate is a witch without a homeland, raised using Dark Arts, and friends with the light, with her marriage the fate of the war will be decided. Mature Themes GeoW/OC
1. In the Beginning

Kate slowly opened her eyes, and the blurry nurse's office came into view. She had not spoken or responded to anyone in the four days since the incident. She heard people repeatedly asking her 'What happened? Who did this?' Just as they had since she she'd awoken. She just continued to stare blankly at nothing, wishing everyone, and everything would just go away. Suddenly a voice she recognised called her name. She turned her head to see Mrs. McGonagall looking at her quietly.

"Kate, did you do all this?" 

Kate's eyes began to tear. She just closed them and nodded, her head falling back to the bed. As Mrs. McGonagall comforted her, all she saw was her fiery red hair, proof of her final failure.

******************************************

As Kate waited for the bus, in the empty parking lot with her parents, she didn't know whether to be pleased or distraught. She was returning to the Salem Witches' Institute for her second year. Kate loved being a witch, but life hadn't exactly turned out as she hoped.

Kate was a rather plain girl, with murky brown hair and thick glasses, who seemed permanently stuck in her awkward phase. Her parents were muggles from Britain. They had immigrated to the US in the late seventies, when the economy and life looked black for those living in the north of England. 

Although she loved her parents, this had caused no end of trouble for Kate. When she had attended the local elementary school, she had been picked on for everything from how she talked to what she wore. She found her only escape was though books, but that made the taunting worse.

So when her letter arrived from the Institute, she was thrilled. **Here** was the reason she didn't fit in! She was a witch! Her parents were shocked with the change in Kate. The gladly bought all her school books and robes, if only it would only keep the sparkle in her eyes.

Unfortunately, when she arrived at the Salem Witches' Institute, things hadn't changed. The only friend she made was in Mrs. McGonagall the charms teacher. She often went to her when she was lonely and compared what it was like growing up with British parents. 

Again she found herself seeking refuge in books. She became the best student, purely because she loved the classes…and she had nothing else to do.

And now she was going back for her second year. As the bus popped into existence she said her good-byes to her parents. After they loaded her duffel under the bus, she turned steeled herself for the gauntlet.

She slowly walked up the stairs, and at the top, saw a sea of glares. The bus was only half full, but most people seemed to be seated alone. And all of their faces said 'Don't sit here'. Kate slowly made her way towards the back of the bus. She managed to dodge the attempts to trip her, and ignore the cruel comments thrown her way. Finally she saw her salvation, an empty row of seats, right in front of the bathroom. She didn't care. She quickly sat down and placed her book bag on the seat next to her, she knew no one was going to sit there. 

She looked out the window and saw her parent waving at her. She quickly smiled and waved back happily, the lie falling from her face as soon as her parent were out of sight. The bus banged loudly as they left her home, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. It would be a long year.


	2. Inspiration

It was November, Thanksgiving to be exact and the whole Institute was gearing up for the festivities. The students were all talking about the dinner to be held that evening, and the teachers were covering holiday-related topics. In potions, they made the podgy potion, which relieved the over stuffed feeling often felt after holiday dinners. In astronomy, they recreated the sky that was above the first Thanksgiving. And in Charms, Mrs. McGonagall showed them a carvery charm, ideal for everything from turkeys to pumpkin pie.

As Kate quietly practised her charm on her loaf of bread, she suddenly screamed and a large chunk of hair fell to the ground. Mrs. McGonagall quickly ran to Kate's side, as the rest of the student looked on and whispered. The charm had cut through her earlobe and across he cheek, barely missing her eye. Blood ran freely down her face.

"Who did this?" demanded Mrs. McGonagall, but the class became suddenly silent. Mrs. McGonagall swore under her breath and conjured a towel.

"Go on Kate, off to the nurse with ya." 

Kate knew as she quietly made her way through the halls that no one would be punished for the 'accident', but for once she was calm. She had learned an important lesson that day. Physical pain was quiet good at blocking out her emotional pain.

******************************************

So Kate found a wonderful use for her carvery charm. When she just couldn't take the pain in her heart, when crying for hours did nothing to lessen the loneliness and despair, she cut. And she felt peace.

But often even that wasn't enough. She needed the pain to last longer, as a constant reminder, rather than a short relief. But to make cuts that did that, hurt too much. She was a coward, and that it was just another proof of how useless she was. 

One evening, before Christmas break she was reading a book on the Battle-Medic Wizards. Mr Miller had mentioned them in History of Magic, and she'd decided to do some extra research. They were a legion of wizards trained purely to cope with injures received in battle. Like the Battle Wizards themselves, they were trained to ignore pain and use it as a driving force. They had developed ways of wrapping wounds so that they could still move freely, as well as developing ways of on site surgery.

It was here she found her next friend, a numbing charm. It was used to temporarily numb an area, so the patient wouldn't flinch, but had no drowsy effects like other spells and potions. But Kate had other plans for it. 

Kate began by numbing the skin on her arm, Then using the carvery charm made several light cuts. As she watched the blood welled up, finally she felt relief.

When she returned home for Christmas, Kate bought tight long sleeved shirts and thick opaque tights, to go under her uniform and robes. She told her mother how cold the Institute was in winter. She also went to the local drug store and bought a large supply of bandages.

Her secret would now be safe.


	3. Finally

Kate continued to excel at her classes. The teachers often commented on how rare it was to see so dedicated a student at such a young age.

Only Mrs. McGonagall was worried about Kate. She wasn't sure what had happened, but Kate was talking to her less and less. Pulling into somewhere deep inside her self. Mrs. McGonagall supposed it was bound to happen, a child can only be hurt so many times before they guard against it. It looked like Kate had, had enough.

******************* 

As Kate yet again sat on bus to the Salem Witches' Institute, she felt relieved the summer was finally over. It had been difficult hiding things from her parents, especially in the warm summer.

Kate's secret was now of monstrous proportions. 

In the spring of last year she had heard of a potion in he Dark Arts Prevention class, which dark wizards used when torturing their victims. After the potion was taken any injuries received could not be healed by magic, and took three times as long to heal. _(A/N : Borrowed from animalcrazy10102's If all Hope were Lost. Hope you don't mind.) _For Kate's purposes this seemed ideal. The added penalty, was the potion caused excessive scarring. But Kate didn't mind, after all it only showed the damage that was in heart, on her body.

Her summer had been spent indoors, in the air-conditioning. It gave her an excuse to continue wearing the long sleeved shirts, and dark stockings. For she had no choice, by the end of the school year, her body had been covered in scars. From her neck to her knees, and down her arms to her wrists, anywhere she could see was a solid spider webs of pale lines.

She'd managed no to cut much over summer. She'd just bought extra schoolbooks and continued studying. It kept her busy so she didn't have to talk to her parents. And without the stress caused by other people she could keep control.

When they'd gone to buy her school supplies Kate was careful to by plenty of ingredients for her Dark potion, so she wouldn't have to risk nicking them from the student store cabinet. She knew she was treading a fine line, that eventually she would get caught, but she truly couldn't stop herself.

************************

Kate's third year seemed even worse than all the previous. 

She was tired. She wasn't willing to face this for the rest of her life. She knew no one here would miss her, and her parents were used to her being gone now. She though about ending it all the time…but she was still scared. Partially because she couldn't bare anyone to know her secret, even after she were dead. She was ashamed. What would her parents say?

And then one day in Potions, they were being taught a variation on the Pepper-up Potion. The Pepper-Warm-Up Potion contained firewelk, and could be used for people who were suffering hypothermia. The firewelk caused the patient's temperature to increase steadily, till returning to normal. 

Mr. Taylor their absent-minded teacher warned them, "Now be careful, and only use a tiny bit. Firewelk is very strong! There is one poison in which it actually causes the victim's temperature to increase until they combust!" At this Kate's head snapped up. 'A poison that destroys the body!' she quickly made a note and continued with her potion. 

At the end of class Kate virtually ran to the library. After a few hours searching while everyone else was a dinner she found it the 'Victimless Poison'. Obviously a Dark Wizard's idea of a joke, if there was no body, there was no crime.

Kate closely examined the directions. It was pretty straightforward. Only two problems, both the firewelk and the kregal moss would need to come from Mr. Taylor's cupboard. That and she'd need a fare bit of the firewelk.

Kate was patient. She knew that for once her reputation would be useful. She was Kate. Kate who had the highest marks, Kate who never got in trouble, Kate who wouldn't say Boo to a mouse. She was sure it wouldn't be long before she had an opportunity to raid the store cupboard.

After two weeks of waiting it finally arrived. Mr. Taylor had yet again forgotten one of the necessary ingredients for the day's potions lesson. He looked around at a loss, suddenly jolted out of his train of thought.

"I could go get it for you, Sir." Kate quickly offered. After being given so easy a solution Mr. Taylor agreed. And so Kate walked to the back of the room, as Mr. Taylor continued his lecture. All of the ingredients were kept in large glass jars, with smaller jars on the counter to take what you needed to your desk. Kate quickly grabbed three small jars. First she found the kregal moss, which she quickly filled a quarter of the jar with. Then she found the Slipwort for today's potion and filled the small jar three quarters full. 

Suddenly Mr. Taylor called back "Have you got it yet Kate?"

Kate's heart jumped into her throat. "Um, Almost," she stuttered "I got the wrong jar at first."

"OK" Mr. Taylor replied.

With a quick look over her shoulder, so make sure no one was watching, she quickly grabbed the firewelk, and filled her third jar to the brim. With another glance back, she quickly stuffed her stolen materials in her robe, and began walking to the front of the room. 

Her heart pounded in her chest. Had he noticed? Would she be caught? She quietly placed the jar of Slipwort on the demonstration table. Mr. Taylor suddenly looked up…and smiled. "Thank-you Kate."

Kate returned to her desk and closed her eyes, her goal was within reach.

**********************

After her classes finished for the day, Kate snuck up to her hiding place. There were some empty classrooms in the old wing, on the 6th floor. No one went there, as they couldn't face the long hike up the stairs, but Kate didn't mind. It was here that she brewed her dark potion, and made her cuts in private. Tonight though she was starting something much more important.

She had carefully copied the poison's directions from the book. If she started immediately her poison should be ready by Thanksgiving. Kate carefully began measuring her ingredients.

*****************

Unbeknownst to Kate, Mr. Taylor was quite as absent-minded as he seemed. He was obsessive about monitoring his potion ingredients. He'd failed his 4th grade potion exam when he was 14, when he'd run out of beetle eyes. He quickly had learned never to make that mistake again.

So during his weekly stock count, he was shocked to find significant discrepancies in the kregal moss, and firewelk. He quickly checked his lesson plan to confirm they hadn't been used this week. He became very concerned. The amount firewelk missing would have made enough Pepper-Warm-Up Potion to treat the whole school.

He immediately went to his _Encyclopaedia of Magical Plants. _Firewelk was only used in three potions: the Pepper-Warm-Up, the Victimless Poison, and the Pascel Poison. The Pascel Poison uses the firewelk to cause an innocent appearing fever, which does not break until death. The Victimless poison uses the firewelk to increase the victims body temperature to the point where it burnt up, leaving no corpse.

Quickly grabbing a copy of Dark Potions, Mr. Taylor quickly checked the ingredients listed for both poisons. The kregal moss confirmed it, someone was trying to brew the Victimless Poison.

Mr. Taylor quickly began taking counter measures. He knew to simply find the firewelk would not solve the problem. Somewhere in the Institute, there was a person planning murder. He needed to know both who the intended victim was, and who the culprit was. After much careful deliberation, he made a plan. He modified a simple thermometer charm to monitor the whole school. It was set to alarm him when a person's temperature reached 107 degrees. That should prevent any false alarms while giving him time to reach the victim. After saving the victim, they should be able to identify their assailant. Mr. Taylor immediately began brewing the antidote.

******************

As it grew closer and closer to Thanksgiving, Kate became a caldron of mixed feelings. She clung to the hope she found brewing in her hideaway, the peace that it offered. But, she also became more and more stressed by those around her, even simple things calling tears to her eyes. She found herself cutting, not deeper, but more often. 

Finally her brew was finished. In her hand she held a warm fiery red test tube. Kate slipped the vial in her pocket and headed down to dinner. Kate was calm, now she had an answer for everything. 

**********************

Kate held on to the poison for over a week. Whenever she felt she was losing her grip, she slid her hand in her pocket and felt a calm settle over her.

Mrs. McGonagall felt relieved to see Kate returning to normal. She had looked very pale the last few weeks, but now colour was returning to her face. She also seemed better at ignoring her classmates again. It had been several days since she had seen tears in Kate's eyes.

*******************

Kate was quickly walking into the cafeteria. She quietly grabbed a tray and chose her food, and headed to the farthest darkest corner. Unfortunately she never got that far. Without warning Kate had tripped and fallen on the floor, her lunch spilling on her robes and face. She looked behind her to see Heather Fredrick smirking at her with her foot still in the isle.

"Freak, can't you look where you are going?" Heather demanded as she stood up. " I don't know what you're doing here anyway. You'd think they'd be more selective, than to let a Mudblood like you in." Heather was by this time leaning over Kate, spitting her words in her face.

Kate just looked down at the floor silently.

"Can you even talk? Is that why you have no friends? Or do they see you ugly face and run to hide?" 

With that Kate reached up and shoved Heather off balance, knocking her to the floor. Kate quickly took advantage of the frozen expressions on her classmates' faces, to pick her self up and run to her dorm.

As Kate slammed her dorm door behind her she collapsed on the floor in tears. She had, had enough. Kate reached in her pocket and felt for the vial, relieved it hadn't broken in her fall. She removed the stopper, and paused to steel herself. With one quick motion she tipped the poison down her throat. She dropped to her knees and waited for the silence.

************************

Mr. Taylor was lecturing his 5th grade on how to properly wash out test tube, after they left their last lab a state. Suddenly a loud alarm sounded across the Institute. With no word to his 5th graders, he grabbed his wand and ran from the room. 

In the hall, Mr. Taylor cast the complimenting charm, to his alarm. It guided him by wand to the location of distress. He madly ran down the corridors, and skidded through the girls' dormitory door. He ran up the several flights of stairs to the end room, there he found the door locked. He screamed the teacher password to the door and it swung open. He easily found the victim of the poison, for the poison had turned her hair a fiery dark red.

Mr, Taylor dropped to the ground beside the girl. He quickly uncorked his antidote and poured it down her open mouth. When he was sure she had taken all of it he looked at her face. 

"Kate!" and with that he dropped back to the floor in exhaustion.


	4. Revelations

Mrs. McGonagall ran down the hall to the nurses office as soon as she heard who the victim was. Kate lay in the bed, her now dark red hair streaming across the pillow. Around her stood the Dean, Mrs. Spanner; Mr Taylor; the nurse, Ms. Harrison; and Mr. King the Dark Arts Prevention Teacher.

"What's happened?" 

Mr. Taylor looked up at her sadly and explained the events up to Kate's arrival in the nurse's office. 

"Kate barely spoke, much less hurt anyone! Who would do such a thing?" asked Ms. Harrison.

Mrs. McGonagall sadly looked down at Kate's pale form, "Unfortunately, far too many."

"But you've not seen the worst of it" said Mr. King as he pulled the covers back to reveal her arms and shoulder "Penny found them while changing Kate out of her robes. They cover the front of her body from neck to knees."

"Can't they be healed?"

"They won't heal with any magic we've tried so far. It looks like they were caused after taking a dark potion. It will take me a while to determine which one, but even then it's unlikely we'll be able to do anything. Most likely she'll need to heal on her own."

Mrs. McGonagall closed her eyes to block out the horrible web of white and red lines covering Kate. 

"We must find out who did this. This sort of thing cannot happen at the Salem Witches' Institute! We have our reputation to uphold." proclaimed Mrs. Spanner.

Mrs. McGonagall's eyes flew open, she could not believe the coldness with which the Dean had dismissed the injured child. "Well seeing as how we can find nothing out until she wakes up, I suggest we all leave Penny in peace. She can easily notify us when Kate regains consciousness."

"Good Idea Jenny. Penny, notify me immediately the second the girl wakes up! The rest of you, I expect this matter resolved." And with that dean Spanner marched out of the office. The teachers all looked at each other in sympathy as Mr. Taylor and Mr. King trailed after her.

Mrs. McGonagall stepped towards the nurse and in hushed tones said "Penny, that woman is a nightmare. She never should have been put in charge of children!"

"I know Jenny, but what can we do. Would you rather quit and leave them at her mercy?"

"I know, I know." McGonagall replied resignedly 

"Jenny, you know this is worse than they are admitting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at these scars, they've totally healed. And these others here, crossing it have totally healed. If they were done that the same time the skin would scar with a large star shape in the centre. These are all clean X's."

"Penny, so your telling me…"

"Not even including the dark potion in this each cut would take at least two weeks to heal to this level, and you've got several layers that weren't made at the same time. At even a low estimate, these injuries were made over a matter of months."

"Have you told this to anyone else?"

"No, I didn't think it was wise to mention it to Mrs. Spanner yet."

"I agree" Mrs. McGonagall thought quietly for a moment.

" Can you do me a favour Penny, and just keep this to yourself for a while."

"Of Course."

"I'd also like to be here when the Dean visits Kate. I dread to think what will happen to her if that woman is unleashed on her with no protection."

"Consider it done. I'll let you get all the way here before I call her."

"You're a star!" Mrs. McGonagall proclaimed wrapping Ms. Harrison in a hug. "Now I'd best be off, See if I can find out what happened."

"Take Care." Ms. Harrison called as Mrs. McGonagall quickly walked out of the office.

***********************

"Jenny, come quick!" Ms. Harrison yelled through the fire.

Suddenly dismissing her 2nd grade charms class, Mrs. McGonagall bolted for the door. Finally reaching the Nurse's office she burst into the warm sterile room.

She saw Ms. Harrison crouched beside Kate who was curled on her side. As Mrs. McGonagall entered the room, Ms. Harrison stood up and urged her into her private room.

"How is she?" Mrs. McGonagall asked.

"To be honest, I can't tell. She's not spoken since she woke up. She just stares into empty space."

"Are you sure she's really awake?"

"Her eyes do seem to focus occasionally. I tried to talk to her once I realised she was conscious. She looked at me for a moment and then just turned away again."

"Damn. Have you called the Dean yet?"

"No I'm almost afraid she'll make it worse. That girl is hiding from something."

"Well there's not much we can do. You better call her, I'll try to speak to Kate"

Mrs. McGonagall quietly walked over to Kate's bed. She called her name and watched Kate just close her eyes. ' Well I'm not going to push her, Spanner will do it enough for everyone.' And with that thought it sounded like a gaggle of geese entered the room. Ms. Harrison ran over hushing them "This is a nurse's office! I must ask you keep quiet!"

Dean Spanner and her entourage ignored poor Ms. Harrison. The Dean seemed to have brought her secretary, and about three of the Institute's board of governors. Mrs. McGonagall rolled her eyes and walked over to Ms. Harrison's side.

"Really Dean Spanner, I don't think Kate is ready for so many visitors."

"I've invited the Board members to be present when the evil perpetrator is revealed."

"I'm afraid it will not be so easy."

"What are you talking about Mrs. McGonagall! The girl just needs to give us the name, and then we can leave and resolve all this."

Mrs. McGonagall resisted the urge to roll her eyes "I'm afraid Kate isn't talking yet."

"Penny, you said she was awake!"

"She is Awake, Dean Spanner. She just isn't talking yet."

Dean Spanner pushed past Mrs. McGonagall and Ms. Harrison "We'll see about that!"

"Miss. Thornton."

"Miss. Thornton!"

"Miss. Thornton! I'm speaking to you!"

The board members gave Mrs. McGonagall guilty expressions. She sighed "Dean Spanner, She isn't responding to anyone. Yelling at her will not help the situation."

"Ms. Harrison, Do you know how long she's been awake for?"

"No, I just walked past her bed and realised her eyes were open. She never made a sound."

"Fine I want a teacher next to this bed at all times. It's already been two days! I want that name!"

And with that Dean Spanner stormed out of the office.

"Well that went better than expected," said Ms. Harrison with a smile.

Mrs. McGonagall laughed. "Well we better notify the teachers, it looks like we'll all be sitting watch."

******************

Dean Spanner's secretary put together a rota with two teachers sitting watch at a time. "UGH! What does she expect us to do?!? Physically pull it from her!" Mrs McGonagall sighed, at least the extra teacher was actually nice, it would give her someone to play cards with. 'Not quite what Spanner had in mind, but...'

Mrs. McGonagall dutifully sat her shifts. She was relived she had managed to pulled other teachers who understood there was nothing to do but wait. Ms. Harrison said she was lucky. Several of the more impatient teachers would sit there for the whole shift asking questions to Kate's blank face. 

McGonagall reflected back on the last few days. Since the incident, she'd only been able to partially track Kate's whereabouts. She had attended her morning charm lesson and appeared to be fine. She also had attended History of Magic, and Mr. Miller had seen no altercations or even odd behaviour. Although Mrs. McGonagall may have questioned the awareness of many of her peers, she had often compared notes with Mr. Miller recently about Kate's behaviour. He was also aware something was wrong.

So Kate's morning had gone as normal, till lunch. Here Mrs. McGonagall's information got hazy. There was definitely some sort of altercation with Heather Fredrick. Heather had tried to place the blame on Kate but that was truly laughable. All that McGonagall was sure of was Kate had fallen and dropped her lunch, Heather had stood up, and Kate had pushed her onto the floor and ran out of the cafeteria. Then 15 minutes later the alarm had sounded.

Mrs. McGonagall huffed in frustration. There was something she was missing. Something didn't make sense in the timeline of this attack. And the scars, they were inflicted over a couple of months. Yet no one had know. Kate had hidden them under dark clothes and bandages.

McGonagall's head suddenly snapped up. It was so obvious they had missed it. The fact that the wounds were so excessive and it was quiet little Kate, had lead them down the wrong path. 

Mrs. McGonagall quickly looked at her partner. Tonight it was Mr. Miller. "Jeremy, would you mind if I spoke to Kate alone for a minute?"

Mr. Miller raised his eyebrow in question.

"I think I've figured it out."

Mr. Miller quickly got up and walked over to Ms. Harrison's office and shut the door.

Mrs. McGonagall scooted closer to the bed and looked at Kate's eyes. 

"Kate?" she called quietly "Kate?" 

Kate slowly brought her eyes to meet Mrs. McGonagall's.

"Kate, Did you do all this?" She watched in horror as Kate's eyes filled with tears and she nodded, slowly closing her eyes.

Mrs. McGonagall quickly got up and sat next to her on the bed, comforting the child. Her heart was torn, realising all that Kate had endured alone. 

"Not anymore," she said "Not anymore."


	5. Repercussions

Mrs. McGonagall stood quietly inside the meeting room. After quieting Kate down she had asked Mr. Miller to gather all the staff, it would be easier to explain it to everyone all at once.

"What is this all about?" demanded Dean Spanner. She was obviously not pleased at the idea that anyone could call a meeting without her permission.

"I have discovered who was responsible for Kate Thornton's injuries."

"Well done, Mrs. McGonagall!" exclaimed Dean Spanner "Go on, who was it?"

"Well if you can give everyone a minute to settle down…"

"Sit down and be quiet!" shouted Dean Spanner. The teachers suddenly took their seats in shocked silence.

Mrs. McGonagall couldn't help but role her eyes. "I've called this meeting because I have confirmed who is responsible for Kate Thornton's injuries."

"Well! Don't leave in suspense! Let's get this in the open so we can expel them and move on."

"Kate is" Mrs. McGonagall said quietly.

Ms. Harrison, Mr. Miller, Mr. King, and Mr. Taylor looked ill as the truth dawned on them. The other teachers and Dean Spanner were just confused.

"What are you talking about Mrs. McGonagall?" Dean spanner shrilly demanded.

"Kate was responsible for her own injuries. After speaking with Ms. Harrison and Mr. King, I suspect Kate has been cutting herself since the middle of last year. She was the one that brewed the dark potion she had taken, and she was the one who brewed the Victimless Poison."

Miss. Chang the Astronomy teacher raised her hand. "But Kate is only a third year student. Could she really brew all these dark potions?"

"Unfortunately, Yes" Mr. Taylor replied. "I have no doubts that girls could brew anything she put her hand to."

"Where would she have learned these potions?" demanded Dean Spanner "We don't teach them here."

"Knowing Kate, she found them all in the library. It is no secret that we keep a collection of dark arts books in the library, for research. Kate has been that dedicated a student, I doubt there is a book in that library she hasn't read." Mrs. McGonagall explained.

"Well then it is clear. She must be expelled. We can have no dark witches at this Institute!" 

"Dean Spanner, The girl is just 14. She is the brightest student we have. To expel her would be depriving the wizarding community of one of their greatest assets." countered Mrs. McGonagall

"What another Dark Lady! I think we have more than enough trouble with the Lord we have at the moment"

"She is ill and she has made a mistake. These actions are not the normal actions of a 14 year old girl."

"No, They are not! Because the punishment for practising dark arts is to have your wand broken and to be expelled. We will not keep her here. What would the parents say! What would the board of governors say! A known Dark Witch attending the Salem Institute. There is no choice she must be expelled." the Dean stubborn retorted.

"There is one other option….

" My cousin is the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. As Kate's family is British I would like to ask them to consider Kate as a student."

"We do not throw our trash at other schools Mrs. McGonagall!"

"This is Kate's life you're throwing away at 14! She is one of our brightest pupils. If they will take her she deserves that chance!"

Several of the teachers began to agree with Mrs. McGonagall. Dean Spanner thought for a moment while listening to the other teachers. 

"Fine, Owl your cousin Mrs. McGonagall. But the girl must be gone by Christmas." Dean Spanner grudgingly replied.

Mrs. McGonagall heaved a sigh of relief.

************************

Dear Minerva,

I'm sorry it has been so long, but I'm now in dire need of your help.

I have a student here, who has had a rough time of things. Her parents are British and as such she has never fit in socially over here. She is the most brilliant student I have seen in all my years teaching. Attached are her marks for the two years she has been here.

We didn't realise how bad things had got until it was too late. She has been using a Carvery Charm in conjunction with the dark potion Impediatum to injure herself. She is covered with scars from her neck to her knees. And then last moth she also brewed the Victimless Poison, which we barely saved her from.

We have failed this girl Minerva, and it breaks my heart. She has never harmed another student, but Dean Spanner will not forgive her mistakes and will expel her. My only hope it that Hogwarts might take her.

You can see, even from her slips into the dark arts, that she is intelligent and innovative. It is only illness, which holds her back. She could be a true asset to the wizarding world if given a chance. 14 is too young to have a life cut short.

I wait on your reply

Mrs. Jenny McGonagall

Salem Witches' Institute

****************************

Professor McGonagall sighed as she removed her glasses. It pained her to read her cousin's letter. Obviously the child had made a mistake but to expel her! She slowly got up and spoke into the fire. 

"Albus, are you free?"

"Why Yes Minerva, How can I help?"

"I've received a letter I think you should read"

***************************

Kate was very nervous. The Headmaster from Hogwarts was due to visit her tonight. After a small chat, he would decide whether to allow her to attend Hogwarts. 

Mrs McGonagall had explained how her cousin was the Deputy Headmistress, and how she had asked her cousin to consider accepting Kate as a student. Mrs. McGonagall thought it would be ideal for Kate. She explained how she still would feel out of place but she was allowed to she was foreign. And she pointed out that many of the problems she had from having British parents would not be problems there.

Kate tried to believe her, but she remembered thinking all this before attending the Salem Witches' Institute. Not to mention what would happen if anyone one found out about why she was expelled. She also worried Headmaster Dumbledore would refuse her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to him at this meeting. She assumed he knew all about her problems, and she felt ashamed. Not to mention she WAS being expelled.

Suddenly Mrs. McGonagall squeezed her hand. She looked up to see a kindly old man with a long beard. She quickly sat up and tried to look presentable.

"Shhh! Don't fret on my account" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. How do you do?"

"Fine, Sir."

He arched his eyebrow and smiled. Kate blushed.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Hogwarts and answer any questions before we made everything final. I want to make sure, you do want to go to Hogwarts? It is very far away from your family"

"Yes, sir. I don't really like my home either. I mean I love my parents, but I didn't like my elementary school either. As for my parents, Britain's not so far away, lots of my family still live there. Um… Mrs. McGonagall and I wrote them a letter explaining everything and after a few disagreements about giving up magic, they agreed to let me go." 

Professor Dumbledore smiled as Kate nerves caused her speech to speed up and slow down. "What are you favourite classes?" He asked to calm her down.

"Well, I'm quite good at potions, and I enjoy charms…I think the only class I don't really like is astronomy."

"Why is that?"

"It's all that looking up, I get dizzy and my neck hurts"

Dumbledore laughed heartily. "I can tell you'll get along fine at Hogwarts. There is only one condition." Kate's expression turned pale "All we ask is you wear this pendant over the top of your robes" He said dangling the necklace from his had as he passed it to Kate. 

"What is it?" asked Kate as she examined the smooth dark stone, in a fancy gold setting.

"It's a mood monitor. The stone will turn colour as your mood and feelings change. Obviously you are quite good at hiding your feeling and worries, from others. This will just help us make sure you're all right. You don't need to tell anyone else what it is, just treat it as a normal necklace. Is that OK with you?"

"Yes, Sir." said Kate thinking she was getting off lightly.

"Do you have any questions about Hogwarts?"

"When can I start?"

Dumbledore grinned "How about next week. It's actually the beginning of our Christmas break, but that will give you time to settle in and get used to the castle. That is unless you want to spend Christmas with your family?"

"Um, not really, I'd rather have time to catch up on what I've missed this year"

"I'll get the teachers to send a summary of the topics they've covered thus far, and I have a student in mind who can help fill in anything they miss." Dumbledore said with a wink.

"Thank-you Sir."

"I'll see you next week"

***************************

It was arranged for Mrs. McGonagall to escort Kate over to Britain. Kate was worried about causing Mrs. McGonagall such problems, but Mrs McGonagall just winked and said it was a great excuse to go visit her family there.

The morning finally arrived. Kate couldn't wait. Her bags had been packed for days, and she was just dying to leave the Institute. She was fed up of hiding in the nurse's office avoiding her classmate's prying eyes and rude tongues. Mrs. McGonagall walked into the office with a smile, Are you read to go?"

"No question" Kate replied "Though you've not actually explained how we are getting there.."

"Ah, We are going to take Floo Powder to the American International Station, and then take a shuttle to Britain."

"And my Duffel?" asked Kate. 

"I think it will be easier if I take that." And with a wave of McGonagall's wand the bag shrank to meer inches. She Accio'ed the bag and popped it in her pocket. 

"That's handy" said Kate impressed "Why don't they do that with the student luggage when we catch the Institute bus?"

"They did try once," McGonagall replied "But when they are that small, they were easily lost. Even now we still find rat's nests full of tiny student's supplies."

Kate giggled. Mrs. McGonagall held out her arm, "Shall we go?"

Kate linked arms, as Mrs. McGonagall reached for the Floo powder on the mantelpiece of Ms. Harrison's Fireplace.

"The American International Station!"

Kate found herself in the largest fireplace she'd ever seen. 50 people could easily fit inside. Looking out she realised the huge hall was lined with these large fireplaces, and hundreds of people were popping in and out of existence.

As the walked through the centre of the large hall Kate could see several large pods. One on the far left had a huge open door on the side and wizards were filling into several rows of seats.

Mrs. McGonagall directed them to a large sign which said 'London'. As Kate approached the transport she suddenly asked Mrs. McGonagall "So how does this work?"

"Well it's bit like a port key, except you sit inside it. Travelling by port key isn't the most comfortable sensation, and to travel to London we'd be going much faster and for longer. So these shuttles allow you to sit comfortably why it travels."

Just then a stout little man with a fluffy moustache waddled over. "Tickets please! We're now boarding"

Mrs. McGonagall handed over their tickets and lead Kate into the shuttle. There were seven rows of seven seats. Kate sat in the end seat of the third row and looked for a seat belt. Mrs. McGonagall laughed "You won't find one of those. You won't be in any danger of falling out."

Kate looked doubtful but settled into the comfy chair. Within minutes the shuttle was full, and the stout man was shutting the doors. Kate waited for some announcement, but all of a sudden she felt like her whole body was being pulled into the chair. She suddenly was glad they weren't travelling my normal port key. After ten minutes, the forces suddenly stopped and Kate looked at Mrs. McGonagall. "We're here" McGonagall explained.

Kate was surprised when the large doors opened and revealed another large room like the one they left, but this one was slightly different. It had rough stone walls, dark with age. The door arches all had detailed masonry work. It was like standing in a plain cathedral. Kate followed Mrs. McGonagall into the adjacent huge hall. They chose a near by fire and floo'd to "Diagon Ally".

Kate fell out of the fire into a dark pub. A kindly gentleman ran from behind the bar to help her up. "Sorry Miss, you alright? Lots of people seem to have trouble with this fire." He said with a smile. "I'm Tom, can I be of any help today?"

Mrs. McGonagall smiled back "Yes please, we'd like a room for tonight."

Kate looked up surprised. "We need to get you new robes, and those text books we couldn't get back home. Tomorrow morning we'll floo to Hogsmead and take a coach from there."

"Starting at Hogwarts are you?" asked Tom. "I loved it when I was there, I was in Hufflepuff house. I think I miss the feasts the most." He said with a wink. Kate smiled in reply. "I'll give you the room on the first landing then so you've not got as far to carry your purchases, it's got a view over Diagon Ally as well."

Taking the key McGonagall and Kate dropped off their luggage and returned to the pub. Mrs. McGonagall led them through the back and to a brick wall. "Now what was it again…it's been years since I went to Diagon Ally…Ah Yes!" With a few quick flicks of her wand over the stones an arch revealed itself.

Kate's jaw dropped at her first view of Diagon Ally. It was wonderful. It wasn't as stuffy as Main Street back home. There were people everywhere and hundreds of nooks and crannies to explore. She grinned. Mrs. McGonagall asked, "Where shall we start?"

"Anywhere!" Kate exclaimed.

After checking the list of supplies, they decided to get Kate's extra potion ingredients first as they would be light. Kate had measured and noted her current supplies the night before. There was some confusion, with a few of the ingredients Kate had never heard of. When she asked for Flobber Worm Mucus, the elderly wizard handed her a jar of what she recognised as Fluke Scum. "I'm sorry sir, I have plenty of Fluke Scum, I needed Flobber Worm Mucus."

"Ah, an American are yea?"

"Yes sir, how did you…?"

"Well first your accent gave you away," he said with a twinkle in his eye "and second only they call it Fluke Scum, ya see, they're the same thing. Causes me no end of trouble, when I'm trying to import ingredients. How about you show me that list of what you got, and that list of what you need, and we'll work this out together."

Kate's expression turned from it's previous embarrassed to shyly eager, as she placed her lists on the counter and leaned close.

After buying her potion ingredients, they decided to get her robes, as they were next lightest. After a pleasant chat with Madam Malkin, They headed to Flourish & Blotts. Kate had managed to find the copy of the history book before she left, and they used the same astronomy book, but she needed new texts for potions, transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures. She was also taking a new classes called Arithmancy, and Defence against the Dark Arts. As she found her new books she also discovered a book call _Hogwarts: A History_, which she popped on her stack. So with her six new books, and parchment and quills (She was very glad her elementary teacher had taught them calligraphy when she was eight) she struggled out of the store. 

Mrs. McGonagall looked carefully at the remaining items on the list. "I think we should buy you a trunk."

"A trunk?"

"Yes, like one of those steamer trunks. Hogwarts students keep them at the bottom of their beds, to keep their belongings in. I think you'd have problems with just your duffel."

So they wandered up the street until they found a luggage seller who had several options. Kate was secretly please, it was so much more useful than her duffel. After selecting a large one with secret compartments, Kate placed her new belongings inside. Mrs. McGonagall shrank the trunk to pocket size and looked impishly at Kate. "Now we have all the serious stuff done, lets go look in Honeydukes, I've not had British sweets in years!" And with a smile and a laugh they went out the door.

********************

Several hours later, Kate was packing her new trunk with her old belongings. Tomorrow would be a big day, she would finally see Hogwarts. She was still nervous, but there was a small beam of hope in her mind. Everything had been so wonderful since she arrived in Britain, she hoped it would continue.


	6. New Beginnings

Kate quietly sat in the coach up to Hogwarts. Mrs. McGonagall reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Suddenly, the carriage jerked to a stop. "Are you ready?" McGonagall asked. 

Kate nodded.

As she climbed out Kate's jaw dropped. She had known it was a castle, but she had never imagined this. It was on the scale of a fairy tale castle with multiple turrets of all sizes and heights. The castle also gave off warm and friendly feelings, unlike the Salem Institute, which had always felt impenetrable, and daunting. Kate smiled. She loved it.

Mrs. McGonagall led her to the large front doors. As they stepped inside Kate was pleased to find it warm as she expected. There was still a chill, but nothing compared to the weather outside. 

"We are to meet my cousin, Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall. After all these years I should still remember the way." Mrs. McGonagall joked.

The path wasn't far to the Great Hall, though Kate wondered if she'd be able to remember the way. The hall doors stood wide, revealing four long tables. Professor McGonagall sat at the nearest end of one, grading papers.

"Jenny!" she exclaimed, "It's so good to see you. Was you trip alright?" she asked while warmly embracing Mrs. McGonagall

"Yes it was fine, no problems. We stopped a day in Diagon Ally to pick up Kate's extra things."

"Ah, You must be Miss. Thornton" Professor McGonagall said turning to Kate.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Well, as I'm sure your eager to get started, let's go up to Professor Dumbledore's office." Both McGonagalls led, chatting about recent news. Kate followed behind examining her new home. She was very pleased. 

Suddenly they stopped in front of a stone gargoyle. Professor McGonagall quietly said something and the gargoyle sprang aside to reveal a narrow set of stairs. When the reached the landing at the top there was only one door. Professor McGonagall knocked and entered.

Kate entered a room full of wizarding portraits, of what she assumed were previous headmasters, sleeping. There was also a large desk by the window and across from the fire. She recognised Professor Dumbledore immediately.

"Welcome, Welcome! I hope your trip went well?" 

Kate nodded quietly.

"Wonderful. Let me just call one of our Professors." Stepping towards the fire he threw in a pinch of Floo powder and called "Professor Sinastra!"

"Be there in just a moment!"

"Dumbledore returned to his desk and conjured four chairs. "Please sit down."

Suddenly there was a green *puff* and a witch climbed into the room from the fire. "Sorry about that, just finishing up." She turned around and smiled "You must be Miss. Thornton and Mrs. McGonagall, I'm Professor Sinastra, I teach Astronomy here." She quickly took the seat on the end.

"Now I the reason I asked Professor Sinastra here is I think it would be a good idea to keep an eye on how your settling in and finding classes. In the beginning, I'd ask you have lunch with Professor Sinastra at least every other day."

Kate nodded nervously.

"I actually requested to be your advisor, Kate. My sister also suffered from depression. I remember how difficult it was for her, and how no one understood what she was going through. When I heard about your transfer I volunteered to help." Professor Sinastra explained.

Kate nodded nervously, and her silence was deafening.

Dumbledore quickly smiled "Well really the next thing we must know is which house you'll be joining." With that he got up and carefully removed a tatty hat from the bookshelf. "All you need to do is put it on your head."

Kate carefully and nervously put the hat on her head. Suddenly she heard a voice. 'Thornton aye? Can't say we've had many of them. But that's beside the point. Let's see here. Plenty of book smarts and common sense to be sure. Hum, what's this interesting, interesting. I think it will be best if we put you in'

"Ravenclaw!"

"Wonderful! Professor Sinastra then also happens to be your head of house." Proclaimed Professor Dumbledore. "Now perhaps you'd like a tour of the School?" Kate quickly nodded "Professor Sinastra would you like the honours? That would give Minerva and Jenny time to catch-up." 

Kate looked nervously at Mrs. McGonagall. 

"That sounds like a good idea. Kate, would you mind if I meet you for lunch in the great hall?" Mrs. McGonagall asked "Then you can show me around after lunch?" 

Kate, looking less nervous but not comfortable nodded. 

"Good here are your things, I'm sure Professor Sinastra can restore them for you." McGonagall said with a wink.

*******************

After reaching the bottom of the stairs Kate followed Professor Sinastra down a hall to the left. 

"Personally, I always feel more comfortable in a new place, once I know where I'm sleeping. So I thought we could start in the Ravenclaw dorms. Let you unpack your things, and then continue around the castle." 

Kate nodded.

Sinastra was puzzled, she'd not actually heard the girl speak yet. "What classes will you be taking this year?"

"Um, Potions, Charms, History, and Defence against the Dark Arts, obviously, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures…." said Kate counting them off on her fingers "Oh and Astronomy of course." Kate added quickly.

Sinastra smiled. "Which ones are you looking forward to?"

"Oh! All of them!" exclaimed Kate.

Sinastra laughed "You'll definitely fit-in in Ravenclaw, and speaking of, here we are." 

Kate looked over to see a large portrait of an elderly wizard. "Good Evening Professor Sinastra. How can I be of service?" he asked. 

"Master Edward, I'd like to introduce you to Miss. Thornton. She'll be joining us in Ravenclaw"

"Splendid! Have they told you the password yet?" Kate shook her head "Well as you're with the Professor I'll tell you this time. It's 'Green Sleeves'" And with that the portrait swung open to reveal a doorway to a brightly-lit room.

As Kate entered the common room she counted two large tables with long benches, as well as several large soft looking chairs around the fireplace. There was a notice board on the wall on her right, and a large stack of cushions in the far corner. On her left there was another doorway.

"This is the Ravenclaw common room" Professor Sinastra explained. "During the year it will usually be full of students reading and studying."

"Do we eat here as well?" Kate asked gesturing at the large tables. 

"Oh no!" laughed Sinastra "Everyone eats in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore brought those in after the students broke _several_ other tables with all their books." 

Kate grinned. 

"Through here are the dorms" Sinastra said as she lead the way. When she came to a fork "There is one set for each year. The girls' rooms are all down the left curving corridor, while the boys are all down the right curving corridor. Careful when coming to bed late at night many a tired student has ended up in the infirmary after walking into the corner." Professor Sinastra winked and walked down the towards the girls' rooms.

"Obviously you'll be in with the third years" Sinastra quickly scanned all the doors "Ah! Here we are. I don't believe any of your classmates are staying over Christmas, so you should have it all to yourself for a couple of days."

"Um…Do you know which bed is free?"

"Hum…That's a good question. We'll have to ask the house elves" and she stroad across to the fireplace. "Kitchens, Is anyone there?" 

"Yes Professor!" answered an odd glowing green head.

"Would someone be able to tell us which bed is free for our new student?"

"Yes Professor! Someone will be there in just a moment."

Moments later there was a pop as a strange little man wearing a toga, made out of a tea towel, appeared. "Sorry Professor! It's this one here on the far side away from the doors. Dumbledore asked us to put it in the corner out of the way."

"Nothing to worry about. You peers just did such a good job cleaning the room, we weren't sure which bed was empty," the professor replied.

Kate crouched down to the house elf's level. "What is your name?"

"Benny, Ma'am"

"Well Thank-you Benny, Would you let the other house elves know, I appreciate them setting this up for me so quickly?"

"Certainly Ma'am"

"Kate, call me Kate"

"Yes Miss Kate, Ma'am" and with that he popped back to the kitchen.

Kate stood up laughing, and pulled her luggage out of her pocket. "Um, Professor Sinastra, would you mind restoring my luggage?"

"Not at all."

With her luggage full-size Kate dragged it to the bottom of her four poster bed. Next to her bed was a chair and small table that could be used as a vanity or a desk, above which a mirror hung. 

"Do you know where you'd like to put your things?" Sinastra asked.

"I thought the books could go in the desk drawers, they look deep enough." 

So the Professor handed Kate all her books which she arranged in alphabetical order with the spines up. In the centre drawer she stored all her pens, quills, notebooks and parchment. Finally she pulled out a tackle box in which she'd stored her potion ingredients, putting it on the floor under her desk. Next Kate pulled out a large fluffy yellow blanket with large straps tying it closed. Professor Sinastra raised an eyebrow. Kate flushed "I get cold easily." She very carefully released the buckles and dodged quickly as the ends went whipping around. This time, both if Sinastra's eyebrows jumped up. Again Kate flushed "It wouldn't fit otherwise" Sinartra cracked a smile as Kate carefully lay the blanket over the foot of her bed. Kate tidied up her clothes in her trunk and organised them for easy use, and finally she hide her journals in the secret compartment. 

Kate turned to give her space a final check, and pulled out her wand. She said 'Aromahola' three times. First to the desk, then to the potions box, and finally to the trunk. When she finished she nodded put her wand away and turned to Professor Sinastra. "Sorry to take so long, I'm finished."

"No problem Kate, but what was that?"

"What was what?"

"All the Aromholas!"

"Oh, It's just a habit. After having ink poured on your homework, your potion ingredients mixed up, and all you knickers stolen, you learn to watch your stuff." Sinastra face showed her surprise. "Well, most of the time it was just a pain, but after I had three cauldrons explode in potions I was fairly annoyed."

"Understandable…Ah, shall we go?"

"Yes please."

"Where shall we start?"

"The Library?"

Professor Sinastra laughed heartily as they left the dorm.

***********************

Kate was thrilled with the library. There were hundreds of books she hadn't read before. After finally dragging her out, Sinastra helped her find each of her classrooms…several times. Kate carefully wrote down the directions to each of the classes starting from her dorm room, the Great Hall, and the previous class on her schedule. When they had finally completed all of them it was time to meet in the Great Hall for lunch.

Kate sat at the head table for this meal, so she could speak with Mrs. McGonagall. 

As she listened to Kate talk about all she'd seen and done, Professor Sinastra considered what _she_ had seen. She was really quite surprised. She had never seen such a meticulous and careful person. Sinastra smiled as she bet Kate would even give Hermione Granger, a run for the distinction. It had taken several hours and many small jokes, to get Kate to relax, but now that she had, she seemed quite happy. Kate was intrigued by the castle and wanted to know about everything. Sinastra hoped this change would continue once the students returned.

**********************

Mrs. McGonagall stayed for another two days just to be sure Kate was settled. They spent much of the time exploring the castle, with Mrs McGonagall telling stories from her time there. 

When she left, Kate settled into a comfortable routine. She got up at 8am everyday for breakfast, and then took her books to the library. She had the work assigned so far for several of her classes, and she was methodically covering it all. At 12 she would go to lunch and quietly sit at the far end of the Ravenclaw table, reading a book, or eat with Professor Sinastra in her office. Kate then returned to the library and stayed till 6pm, by which point she was getting cold, so she'd sit by the Ravenclaw fire reading in the big comfey chairs. The quiet was wonderful. Kate had never been happier.

At the end of Kate's first week, she commented to Sinastra that she still was missing assignments from a couple of teachers. Professor Sinastra suggested they go introduce Kate to all her professors and ask the remaining teachers for the work at the same time. Kate smiled and said, "That would be a good idea, so at least they'd know who I am before classes start. But there is one problem with picking up the assignments"

"What's that?"

"Your one of the Professors I need work off." Kate said with a grin. Sinastra flushed and grumbled as she grabbed her lesson book. Kate tried to keep a straight face as Sinastra read out the assignments. "Can I have the assignments for when we first start back as well?" Sinastra gave her an odd look then shrugged. Her students didn't usually ask for extra work.

"Who should we see first?" asked Kate as she put away her muggle notebook and pen.

"Who do you need assignments from still?"

"Um, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, I have yours now, and the History professor."

"Ah, yes. I suppose it's understandable Professor Binns didn't mail you, that's the history professor. He doesn't seem to get along well with the owls."

Kate giggled "Why?"

"Oh, I'll save that as a surprise."

************************

Well Kate had been surprised. She'd never been taught by a ghost before. He'd politely apologies about the delay and explained the owls weren't keen on ghosts and wouldn't come near him. His assignment was easy to remember: everything from the front of the book to page 200.

Next they'd visited Hagrid. Again Kate was in for a shock. Though this time because he had no lesson plan. Eventually she determined they had studied Hippogriffs the first day and Flobberworms ever since.

They had short introductory visits with Professor Vector and Professor Flitwick, and Professor McGonagall she had obviously met before. 

Kate took an instant liking to Professor Lupin. They spoke a bit about what her Prevention of the Dark Arts class at Salem Institute had covered, and a bit about the experience she'd had with the Dark Arts. 

"Professor Dumbledore, has spoken with me about your experiences with Dark Potions." Professor Lupin kindly said as Kate paled and looked down quickly, twisting her hands. "I wanted to make sure you understood that just performing a Dark Art does not necessarily make someone a Dark Witch or Wizard."

Kate's head snapped up and without thinking she said "But that was why I was expelled!"

"Some members of the wizarding world forget that it is intent that makes a wizard Dark.

"To be qualified to teach this class, I have performed many Dark Arts. But I never harmed anyone. Yet, Dark Wizard's can use even a simple spell to harm someone. I should hope if given a choice between the two, you would not pick me as the bad one." Lupin said with a smile. "Always remember, it's what is in the heart of a person that makes them good or bad, not just their actions."

Kate quietly nodded, she would need to think on this.

The only professor left to meet was the potion master, Professor Snape. Professor Sinastra wasn't looking forward to this. She really didn't think Snape would be the best person to teach Kate but they hadn't much choice.

Kate quietly knocked on the potion master's door. 

"Come in!" he sharply called.

Professor Sinastra put a hand on Kate's shoulder and stepped into the office before her. "Good Evening Professor Snape"

"Professor Sinastra, What can I do for you?" he asked coldly.

"I just wanted to introduce you to our new student, Miss Thornton."

"Ah Yes, The girl from America" he said snidely "What year are you in?"

"Third year, Sir. I've already reviewed all the material you've covered so far this year." Kate added helpfully.

"Really. We shall have to see. I'll need you to brew a potion under my supervision before I can allow you to participate in the class."

"Really Severus!" exclaimed Professor Sinastra.

"I can not be responsible for a student I have not trained."

"What potion would you like me to brew?"

"The forgetfulness potion. It is fairly complex, using all the skills yet doesn't take long to produce." he replied.

"I could do it now. If you'd let me borrow the ingredients and a cauldron."

Both Professors looked at her in surprise.

"Kate are you sure?" Sinastra questioned

"Yes, it's not difficult."

Professor Snape reached for the cauldron on his bookshelf and reached for an extra potions text.

"Oh, I won't need that."

"Really." Snape coldly replied "Well you'll find the ingredients in the cupboard at the back."

Both Professors watched as Kate carefully set up her cauldron and lit the fire below it. 

"What are you doing?" asked Snape "You haven't any ingredients yet"

"The forgetfulness potion brews smoother if everything is added to a warm cauldron." Kate explained. 

Snape nodded grudgingly.

Kate went back to the cupboard and quickly selected her ingredients. She chopped her Forget-me-nots quickly and evenly. She expertly layered her bases, and effectively folded her Flobberworm Mucus into the mix. Within minute she produced a vial of pale crystal blue liquid.

Professor Snape opened the vial and sniffed the mixture. "Very well, you may attend classes immediately. Perhaps you can teach your housemates a few things." And with that he wept back into his office. 

Kate began cleaning up the desk and returning her supplies. Professor Sinastra smiled "You did very well. He's quite impressed."

"Not by the sound of it. He seems to think I'm barely passable"

"Ah, but this is Professor Snape." Sinastra whispered "He never compliments anyone outside his own house. That there was him proclaiming a stellar achievement"

Kate smiled "Which is his own house?"

"Slytherin" Professor Sinastra said with distaste.

"Ah well," said Kate "someone has to be."


	7. Quiet Life

On Christmas morning she awoke to a small pile of presents at the foot of her bed. Her family had sent her wizarding money, since they couldn't buy any wizarding goods she might want. She'd also received small boxes of candy from Professors Sinastra, McGonagall, and Lupin. Most surprising though was a gift she received from Mrs. McGonagall. It was a large muggle book on passive magic.

Kate had developed an odd hobby while at Salem Institute. She was intrigued by the properties some muggles attributed to stones, plants, and colours. There were whole books on these items and their meanings. Things like carrying a piece of Rose quartz could help a person find love. 

Kate knew the wizarding world considered it all hogwash, but as Kate often pointed out, muggles though magic wasn't real. She figured it couldn't hurt, and so had begun collecting materials like ribbons, stones, and candles, and kept them in the bottom of her potion's case. 

On Halloween, she had given a necklace to Mrs. McGonagall with a cloth pouch hanging from it. She had explained all the symbolism behind the items in the pouch. She had been afraid Mrs. McGonagall would laugh, but she had been very interested and thanked Kate.

It seemed Mrs. McGonagall had remembered and bought her a book all about it. Kate was thrilled. She quickly fetched her research journal from in the trunk's secret compartment, and with her new book and her yellow blanket she bound down to the common room to sit in front of the fire.

Just before lunch Kate got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. All the large tables had been moved, and the head table was now in the centre of the room, set for twelve. Kate smiled at the professors nervously. There only seemed to be five students staying at the castle, an older Slytherin boy, three cheerful Gryffindor's, and one younger boy from Hufflepuff. As they sat down to eat a very strange looking witch joined them. Professor Trelawney seemed to be the Divination professor, and it appeared Professor McGonagall was not impressed. After predicting death for several people, Kate caught the Griffindor boys smirking. She suddenly was very glad she hadn't signed up for divination, as this seemed to be normal behaviour for the professor.

After dinner, Kate returned to her dorm room and curled up by the fire feeling content and toasty.

**********************************

The rest of vaction passed quickly. Kate didn't see anyone other than at meals. Well, there was the Gryffindor girl in the library most of the time, but Kate just avoided her out of habit.

As time approached the start of term Kate began to get nervous. She was going to have five roommates. That was less than she'd had at the Institute, but here they all shared an attached bathroom. Kate was worried that in the close quarters, someone would discover her secret.

Finally the day arrived, and the Hogwarts Express returned. Kate quietly sat in her dorm room. She wasn't sure she was ready to see all the students at once after these peaceful weeks. Eventually she heard a dull roar from the common room, which got loader as the giggling girls approached. Kate held her breath as the door opened.

"So Padma, did you finish your potions assignment?"

"Yeah, I asked my mum for help on the variations part though."

"Jessica, can I borrow your _Herbology of Europe_ book? I want to do some side research"

Suddenly all five girls stopped in the centre of the room as they realised things had been moved.

"What's this? Do you think the blokes are playing a joke by moving things about?" The bubbly girl trailed off when she got sharply elbowed.

The others had realised there was an extra bed, and someone already in the room. 

Kate slowly stood up "Hi, I'm Kate."

The girls looked at each other questioningly. The tallest girl with long auburn hair shrugged and stepped towards Kate. Reaching out her hand "Hi, I'm Jessica Lyn. This here is Padma, Lolita, Jennifer, and Kerry."

Kate shook hands with each of the girls. Padma was quite short with long straight black hair in a plait. Lolita was the bubbly girl and had a huge grin on her face, making her blue eyes sparkle. Jennifer had glasses, and a stocky build. It looked like she was the brawn of the group. And Kerry quietly smiled from under her curly carrot hair and freckles.

"So, will you be taking classes here?" asked Jessica.

Kate nodded.

"Where are you from?" Lolita asked.

"Oh, Um… America. I used to live in Ohio, until I went to the Salem Witches' Institute"

"So why did you come here?" asked Jessica.

Kate paused, "Um…My family are all from England so…." She sighed with relief as all the girls nodded understanding. 

"Well, we are going to go down to the common room. Do you want to come?" offered Jessica.

"Oh, Um…No. I have some things I still need to do here."

"Ok we'll see you at dinner then!" And the group filed out the door, Lolita waving a final good-bye with a grin.

Kate fell back onto her bed and climbed under the covers. 'Deep Breaths, Deep Breaths.' When she had calmed down she reflected it could have been worse, they all seemed like friendly nice girls. Kate would just have to be careful. Suddenly she looked at her watch and bolted out of bed. She'd have to run to make dinner on time.

When Kate entered the hall most of the school was already there. She quietly slid onto the end of the Ravenclaw table. A couple of the students looked at her in confusion, but it appeared they were first years and too scared to question her.

After eating her meal Kate quickly left the Hall and returned to her dorm room. She carefully planned her route for the next day and organised she books in her bag. She also lay out the robes for tomorrow on the chair. She took her pyjamas into the toilet with her to change and then brushed her teeth. Her roommates were still down in the common room. Even though it was only 8pm, Kate climbed into bed and closed her drapes. She would be getting up early tomorrow, and she knew she would need her sleep.

*************************

At 6:30am Kate was woken by the flashing lights of her magical alarm clock. She closed her eyes again and prayed she was dreaming. When she opened them again, she wasn't. She shut off the alarm and dragged herself out of bed. Carefully checking her roommates were still asleep, she proceeded to drag her feet as she collected her clothes and drifted towards the showers. 

After a nice warm shower, Kate dried off and got dressed in the cubicle. Returning to her room she pulled back her drapes, and placed her pyjamas under her pillow. She checked her roommates again, but they had not moved in the last hour. She dropped onto her chair and looked in the mirror. She reached into her trunk for some Royal Frizzless potion she'd found in Diagon Ally, which she brushed through her hair. Deciding that was the best she could do at tidying herself up, she picked up her bag. She heard her roommates begin to stir as made her way to the common room.

Half an hour later student began appearing in the common room on their way to breakfast. Kate joined the crowd and headed to the Great Hall.

************************

The rest of the year went fairly well. Kate continued to wake early to avoid her roommates. When they questioned her she just explained she liked to make sure she got the warm water before it ran out. 

Most of her free time was spent in the library. In March, Kate was researching Boggarts in anticipation of their final exam. She hadn't been at the school when they'd had the live example, and she wanted to be sure she was prepared. She searched the shelves for the book she wanted with no luck. She often seemed to have this problem. The exact book she wanted was always missing. For the 50th time she approached Madam Pince the librarian.

"Madam Pince, You don't perchance, know what's happened to _The Extremely Detailed Encyclopaedia of Common Pests_ do you?"

Madam Pince huffed grumpily "You two are driving me mad! Miss Thornton, this is a library. You and Miss. Granger will have to learn to share!"

"Who is Miss Granger?" Kate asked confusedly

"The Gryffindor girl on the far table. You are both always after the same books!" and with that she walked off, leaving Kate in shock.

Looking at the table she recognised the girl from Christmas break. Kate quietly walked towards her. When she came to the edge of the table the girl looked up. "Yes?"

"Um…Are you Miss Granger?" Kate cautiously asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" the girl answered cautiously

"Have you had problems in the library the last few months? Never able to find the books you want?"

"Yes! It's been driving me mad! I was amazed this was actually on the shelf." Miss Granger exclaimed gesturing at the book

"Let me guess _The Extremely Detailed Encyclopaedia of Common Pests_?"

"How did you know?" Granger asked confused.

"I'm Kate Thornton. Apparently we have the same taste in books. Madam Pince just told me we've been stealing books from each other since Christmas."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently every time I couldn't find a book you had it, and I assume every time you wanted a book I had it. Madam Pince told me 'We been driving her mad for months and we will just have to learn how to share!'" Kate repeated in imitation of Madam Pince. At that Miss Granger grinned.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You wouldn't happen to have _Complex Charms for Everyday Use_ would you?"

Kate grinned and pulled it out of her bag. "It looks like we'll have to be friends, or we'll never get our studying done."

Hermione grinned and offered her a seat.

***********************************

Kate enjoyed her time at Hogwarts. She could often be found studying in the library with Hermione or in her common room with her roommates. She continued to lunch with Professor Sinastra every other day, as they enjoyed each other's company. 

Kate continued to excel at all of her classes including potions, which surprised everyone. Her natural skills combined with the heavy warnings not to upset her, led to Professor Snape to be almost friendly with her. Well, as friendly as Professor Snape could be in any case.

Unsurprisingly though, Kate didn't have many friends. She felt the need to keep her roommates at arms length to be sure they never discovered her secret. The closet thing she had to a friend was Hermione, as she knew there was no danger there. But Hermione was always chasing after Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, making sure they didn't get killed.

So when the end of the year came, Kate didn't go to see the Hogwarts Express off. She just packed her things, and shrank them herself. She'd quickly realised this was a necessity, and had requested special permission to use this spell for travelling to and from school.

With her bags packed she slowly walked down to Professor Sinastra's office. She knocked and opened the door, poking her head around the edge. "I'm just stopping by, to say good-bye." She said.

"Come in then!" Sinastra exclaimed "Are you sure you're going to be alright travelling on your own?"

"Yes it's not difficult. It shouldn't take longer than an hour or so."

"You going to be alright over summer?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, Hermione said she'd write me muggle letters."

"Well, if you need anything just let me know."

"Yes Professor Sinastra," Kate monotoned.

The professor tapped her on the back of the head reprovingly.

"Well, take care then. I expect to see you here first thing the day we are back"

Kate smiled back and gave the professor a hug good-bye.

"You'll be back here before you know it," Sinastra whispered.

Kate turned and with a tear in her eye she threw the Floo powder. "London International Station!"


	8. Study Habitats

Kate's summer went slowly. She and Hermione exchanged muggle letters, and when Hermione went to buy her new books for school, she picked up a set for Kate and mailed them to her by Parcel Force. Kate was ecstatic. She quickly began spending all her time reading the texts for next year.

When September finally arrived, Kate quickly packed her bags, and shrank them for travel. Her parents drove her to the nearest wizard community, in Columbus Ohio. She hugged them good-bye and entered the grimy used bookstore that lead to the hidden world. Kate borrowed their fire to begin her voyage.

***********************

When Kate arrived at the London Station, she made a side detour to Diagon Ally. Managing not to fall out the Leaky Cauldron's fire this time, she quickly entered the wizarding street. After buying new supplies of parchment, quills, and potion ingredients she ran to the nearest fire, eager to return to Hogwarts.

Kate popped out of the fire in the Great Hall. It took her a moment to regain her bearings. She quickly headed to the Ravenclaw rooms. When she reached the entrance she found Master Edward smiling at her. "I wondered when you'd be back," he exclaimed, "Do you know the password?"

"Oh, no! I've not seen anyone yet. Who do I need to ask?"

"Professor Sinastra would know, I expect."

"Wonderful! I'm dying to see her anyway." And with that Kate disappeared down the corridors to her office.

Kate quietly knocked on the door and poked her head in. "You busy Professor Sinastra?"

"Kate!" Sinastra exclaimed sweeping her into a welcoming embrace. "What took you so long?"

"I had to stop by Diagon Ally for some supplies"

"Well at least you're here now. Have you dropped off your things yet?"

"No I didn't know the password. Master Edward thought you might know."

"No, I've not spoken to Professor Dumbledore yet, but I can let you in. The guardian portraits are all instructed to let professors through." So arm in arm they strolled the halls catching up. At the portrait they promised to meet for lunch the next day.

Kate ran to her dorm room. Once inside, she looked lovingly around, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was home.

Kate unpacked her luggage and settled in. She hung some photos on the wall, and layout her fluffy blanket. She set up her desk and locked all her things. Finally finished she rose and looked out the window across the grounds. She could see the swarm of coaches approaching the castle. With a wide smile she dashed down the corridors and halls, merging in with the crowd to take her seat at the Ravenclaw table. 

Over the last year she had found a balance. She was able to chat with her classmates, and listen to their conversations, while still keeping herself back. She was accepted by her house, and they all liked her, but none were really her friends. But for Kate this was heaven. She had missed listening and laughing with her housemates more than she had expected.

Classes were the same except for one noticeable exception. Kate has been very disappointed when Professor Lupin had left the previous year. Someone had discovered he was a werewolf. On reflection, she realised why he had been so understanding when she arrived. Everyone assumed he was evil even though he had never caused any harm. She wished she had been given a chance to say good-bye, to let him know she still remembered his words.

Lupin's replacement was Professor Moody, a retired Auror. He was quite disfigured by scars, but Kate tried to ignore them. It was what _she_ would want. It _was_ what she wanted.

Moody's classes were quiet interesting. The very first day he began covering the unforgivable curses. Kate was shocked, intrigued but shocked. Her prevention of the Dark Arts class had covered them, but it seemed they had left out the grimmer details. Watching the spiders' fate. Kate resolved to learn everything she could, so she could fight anyone willing to use such horrible curses.

******************************

Two weeks later Kate was mending her robes in the common room, by the fire. One of her Hufflepuff classmates, in Care of Magical Creatures, had been too close to the new Blast-ended Screwt, as it prepared to blast. Kate had managed to pull the girl out of the way, but Kate's robes hadn't been as lucky. 

She was carefully casting a spell to "re-grow" the material, which had been destroyed and she would then sew up the hem. Kate had been thrilled when she found charms for sewing and dressmaking in the library. Her Grandmother had been a seamstress, and as such all the women in her family loved sewing. Last year she had repaired several of her classmates' robes, and she was getting a reputation for it. Kate smiled, that was one reputation she didn't mind having.

Suddenly Lolita, Padma, and Jessica sat down around her. "Kate you've got to help us!" Lolita exclaimed.

"What up?"

"It's potions. Our marks were abysmal last year! We can't seem to get them good enough for Snape. Will you help us? Snape's always impressed with your potions."

"I can try and help you, but I don't think I'm much better than all of you."

"Thank-you Kate! You're a life saver!" Lolita exclaimed throwing her arms around Kate's neck.

"Ok, OK!" Kate laughed "How about tomorrow after dinner?"

The girls all nodded eagerly, and bound down the hall. Kate just chuckled and continued her sewing.

*********************

The next evening Kate was sat in the common room at the long wood tables waiting for her roommate to show up. She heard a gaggle of people coming down the dorm hall and looked up. All FIVE or her roommates sat down at the table with her. "Oh, Kerry, Jennifer! I didn't know you were joining us!"

"Do you mind, Kate? Were doing just as poorly."

"No, more the merrier."

At the end of an hour girls seemed pleased. "Kate that was great! Could we do this again?" asked Jessica.

"If you think it's helping. How about every Thursday till you guys feel comfortable?"

"That would be wonderful, Kate!" and several of the girls gave her a hug. Kate just laughed. 

"Be off with you now." The girls laughed and scurried out the portrait.

*****************************

Two weeks later Kate was shocked to arrive in the common room to find ALL of her year sat at the tables waiting for her.

Kate looked at them questioningly. Sean replied, "We noticed how much better the girls were doing and asked where they learnt it. So here we are."

Kate just shook her head and smiled. Pulling her assignments out, they got to work.

*******************************

A few weeks later Kate entered Defence Against the Dark Arts, and quietly sat down in her desk. She was a few minutes early and so began reading her book. The rest of the class noisily filed in, followed by Professor Moody. "Please take your things and move to the front of the room while I clear the floor."

Kate quickly packed up and managed to clear the desks just before they swept to the sides of the room. "Today I am going to perform the Imperius curse on each of you so you can recognise the effects, and attempt to fight it."

Hermione had mentioned this lesson to Kate while they were studying in the library. She was impatient to see for herself the effects Hermione described. Before her turn, she watched Hannah sing and dance to Irish folk songs, Clare became a ballerina, Padma got to hop around the room singing the national anthem, and Sean performed a perfect back flip. As Kate stepped into the centre of the room she felt a moment of panic, but then turn and nodded to the teacher. Nothing happened. Kate nodded to him again and he looked surprised. Professor Moody cast the curse again, but Kate only heard what he was suggesting. She felt no need to follow his directions.

"Interesting Miss Thornton, you seem to have a natural resistance to this curse." Professor Moody finally said.

Kate looked at him in surprise "Is that possible?"

"Well, apparently so. Though I'll admit I've never meet anyone before who did."

Kate returned to the edge of the room and sat down. She was glad there were many more interesting things for the students to talk about today. She felt that somehow this discovery should be kept to her self.

After class Kate quietly left the room and walked down the hall thinking. She didn't hear Susan Bones till the third time she called Kate's name.

"Sorry Susan, I was distracted. What can I do for you" Kate asked as Susan, Clare, and Hannah approached her.

"Um…We heard about the potions study group you've been having for Ravenclaw. We wondered if you'd mind holding one for Hufflepuff too."

"I don't mind, but to be honest I think it's people working together that helps. I only jump in when they get stuck. So maybe it would be better if we move the Ravenclaw Study group to the library, so you can attend."

"That would be great, Kate!"

"I'll need to check with my housemates, but I doubt they'll mind. How about I let you know after potions."

"Great! Thanks Again, Kate!" And with that the three Hufflepuffs ran down the hall.

Checking with her classmates none of them cared where the study group was held, so long as it was held. The Hufflepuffs were thrilled when they heard.

**************************************

Three weeks later Kate was in a bind. The study group was going really well, all her housemates were coming, and half of the Hufflepuffs were too. Problem was Madame Pince had banned them from returning to the library. She claimed they were making too much noise. Though Kate guessed it was the concept of a large group of student working together that worried her. 

Now without a place to hold the study group Kate was rather stumped. She decided to ask Professor Sinastra when they met for lunch.

**************************************

Curled in her chair with a cup a tea, Kate explained the situation to Professor Sinastra.

"Well, we could as Professor Dumbledore to let you use one of the empty classrooms." the Professor suggested.

"Do you think he'd let us?" Kate asked surprised.

"I don't see why not. Your responsible students and you are studying. He usually likes to encourage that behaviour," she said with a wink.

"When do you think we could as him?" Kate asked eagerly.

Sinastra smiled "Would now be soon enough?"

Kate bounced out of her chair, barely saving her tea "Really?"

Sinastra laughed and stood up. "Who am I to stand in the way of educational enlightenment?" And with that they walked to the Headmaster's Office.

Sinastra knocked on the office door lightly.

They heard the "Come in," clearly.

"Ah, Professor Sinastra, Miss Thornton! How good to see you please sit down." Dumbledore said as two chairs magically appeared. "How can I be of service?"

Professor Sinastra looked at Kate who suddenly looked very nervous, "Miss Thornton here would like to speak with you about some trouble she's having with her study group." Dumbledore looked at Kate and smiled expectantly.

With a deep breath, "I've been running a potions study group for Ravenclaw 4th year students since September, but then our Hufflepuff classmates asked to join. So we moved our group to the library so they could attend. But Madame Pince has now told me we aren't allowed to go back because we cause too much disturbance. I don't want to split the group up, as I think it's actually working together which is helping them most. So now I'm stuck. But Professor Sinastra suggested you might let us use an old classroom." Kate trailed off not quite sure if she'd explained herself clearly.

"Well, I don't see any problems with that. How about the second floor corridor at the end? Do you need any furniture or equipment?"

"Well Two Tables like the ones in the Ravenclaw common room would be nice. And maybe a couple of burners, so I can compare correctly made potions with incorrect ones?"

"That sound perfectly acceptable. What day is your study group?"

"Thursday Sir, after dinner."

"Very well. I'll ask the House-elves to give it a quick clean and set it up by then. Was there anything else?"

"No Sir. Thank-you very much!" Kate babbled.

As she and Professor Sinastra walked down the hall, Kate was bouncing with every step. Kate suddenly checked her watch "Oh, I've got to go! I've got to get to the dungeons for Potions! See you Thursday?" Kate called as she started down the hall.

"I'll be waiting" Sinastra replied shaking her head with a grin.

****************************

Kate loved having a room to themselves. It was wonderful to be able to call across the room, and answer questions in a normal voice. They'd been there a couple of weeks when Kate got another surprise.

Kate was watching everyone file in, greeting people as the settled down. Suddenly a boy in Gryffindor colours slowly came into the room. "Excuse me," he asked, "is this the potions study group?"

"Yes, Can I help you?" Kate answered.

He blushed "Um…I was wondering if I could join you."

Kate's eyebrow shot up "Of course. What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Hiya Neville, I'm Kate Thornton. If you don't mind me asking, how did you hear about this?"

"Professor Snape told me in class last week. He said if I was that useless at potions why didn't I go to Miss Thornton's study group with the Hufflepuffs. I never knew there was a study group, so I asked Hannah and she told me to come here."

"How does Snape know about this?"

Sean laughed "Kate it's not a big shock. He cornered some of us after class and asked why our marks had suddenly improved. We explained you were having a study group."

"I'm just surprised he never said anything."

"Be glad," said Sean "anything he would have said, wouldn't be nice"

Kate thought for a second and shrugged "True. I guess since he recommended it, he must approve."

Sean rolled his eyes. "Girls you all worry to much. Are we going to work or what?"

Kate lightly smacked him on the back of the head. "Fine Mr. O'Conner, what is it you want to know?"

*****************************


	9. Resolve

In addition to studying for classes and running her study group, Kate also spent the term helping Hermione find useful spells for her friend Harry. It seemed he hadn't volunteered for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but that something had gone awry, and now he was stuck for it. Hermione was very worried, so Kate tried to help by doing her speciality, research. Unfortunately it was difficult to do when they had no idea what he'd be facing. Then again, when they did know, it wasn't much better. How would he face a DRAGON! When the event finally began Kate had been quite impressed. Harry's solution had be so simple, both she and Hermione had missed it.

Kate also had been wrangled into SPEW. Hermione's new project the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Kate wasn't quite as diligent as Hermione. Obviously she had meet Benny when she arrived, and she could tell they really did like their place at Hogwarts. She agreed with Hermione though that they should be allowed to choose freedom (if they wished it) and the deserved to be treated respectfully.

As December approached, a new obsession gripped the school, the Yule Ball. For Kate though it wasn't a concern, she wasn't going. She enjoyed the effects though. She listened to the girls gossip and the boys moan. Virtually everyone was staying for Christmas, so Kate was never bored. 

After classes finished, Kate spent several days tailoring her housemates' dress robes. Older girls wanted last year's robes reworking, so they'd look different and new. Other girls just wanted them longer or shorter than Madam Malkin had thought best. Even the lads asked for help as many had grown several inches since purchasing their robes. Kate was in heaven. Here she was in the centre of everything, without having to be involved.

On Christmas morning Kate awoke to Lolita bouncing around the room singing Christmas Carols. It was to be expected she supposed with a smile. She heard all her roommates grumbling and the sound of a few tossed pillows… Oh, that one sounded like a book. Kate cringed. She just shook her head and got up, she'd learned long ago there was no point in fighting it. Once Lolita got started, no one could sleep. 

After grabbing her things and a quick shower, Kate returned to find her roommates had followed her example and were now awake. They gathered their present and sat in the middle of the room together, to open them. Kate was shocked her pile of present was HUGE! In addition to the presents from her roommates and Hermione, it seemed each of the girls whose robes she'd fixed had got her a small gift. There also were quite a few from people in her study group. By the time she was done she had a stack of books, hair clips, stationery, and quills, as well as a magic tape measure. 

They all sat around singing carols till lunch at which point they all rushed to the hall for the lavish feast. Kate had been worried they'd save all the good food for the dance that evening, but she wasn't disappointed. Stuffed, they returned to the dorm for a nap. Kate looked out the window and watched a Gryffindor snowball fight before she gave up and crawled into bed for a few hours sleep.

That night she watched in envy as her housemates got ready. She helped Jessica charm ringlets in her hair, and Lolita fix her make-up. She loaned Kerry her Royal Frizzless potion, and made final alterations to Padma's robes. When they were ready, Kate followed them down to the common room and leaned against the doorway, her tape measure hung around her neck, as it had all week. Kate wished she could be floating out the door with her roommates, headed for a night of fun and possible romance. Kate shook her head in disgust; it was all pointless wishing. Even if some poor lad was insane enough to ask her, the dress robes were just too revealing. She'd be in danger of being found out. This was best. She at least got to live vicariously through her roommates. 

With a wave for the final couple dashing out the door Kate headed to bed.

*********************************

Before anyone realised it, classes had begun. 

Mid-January Kate sat in her classroom, preparing to give a demonstration of the advantages to pre-heating cauldrons. A few of her classmates had wandered in, but most were still finishing off their dinner. Kate had found they always got a late start when the elves served roast beef and Yorkshire pudding. 

She noticed people approaching her table and looked up. "Hiya, Neville. Who's that you've got with you?" she asked trying to see the smaller figure stood behind him.

A small girl guiltily slunk into view. She had vibrant red hair and a sprinkling of freckles. "Um…. I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Any relation to Ron Weasley?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Kate laughed "If it makes you feel better I've never met him. Hermione Granger just always talks about him."

At that Ginny began to smile. "I just get sick of people expecting me to be like my brothers."

"Well no worries, as you are the first Weasley I've met! How can I help?"

"Um, Neville was telling em about your potions group, and how much it helped. As I'm having trouble he said I should try it."

"Your not a 4th year, are you?" 

"no." Ginny answered in a small voice.

"Well you might have some problems as the others are, but there are still things you can pick up, like brewing techniques. How about this, if everyone is all right this week I'll come and check with you on specific things you're having trouble with. If everyone is screaming bloody murder today, I kinda need to answer them first, since there are more of them. But if you stay after, I'll see what I can do to sort you out. Is that all right?"

"Are you sure?" Ginny gasped.

"Yeah, it's no trouble."

"Thank-you so much!"

"Like I said it's nothing. Now I better get the demonstration going." As Ginny and Neville moved to their table Kate caught

"See Gin, I told you she was really nice." 

Kate chuckled. "All right today I thought we'd start with a comparison of pre-heated brewing compared to cold brewing."

*********************************

After the rest of the study group filed out, Kate called to Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny I've been thinking." Ginny crossed the room to where Kate was cleaning cauldrons. "I've been helping some of the Ravenclaws from your year and under on their potions work on evenings in our common room. Would you be interested, if they wanted a study session like this, maybe on Tuesdays?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"I'll check with them. I'm not sure how many would be interested, but I can get back to you over the weekend."

"Thanks Kate!"

"No worries, Ginny. I'm glad to help."

*********************************

Over the next couple of days Kate found quite a few interested people between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. So she opened a session to first through third year students. It ended up being about the same size as the 4th year session, as many students couldn't be bothered to put extra effort into a class they would get poor marks in anyway. Though you could always tell when Snape was on a rampage as suddenly attendance sky- rocketed, leaving students sat along the walls and on the floor.

During these massive session Kate often had Ginny help her. Taking the first years off Kate's hands so she could get through the 2nd and 3rd's. 

Kate noticed Ginny spent a lot of time on her own. It appeared she made some of her classmates nervous. So Kate made an effort to chat with her. Kate well knew what loneliness was like. By the end of the year they were good friends.

********************************

Late in the spring Hermione began panicking again over Harry's welfare. It seemed he had some obstacle course to over come. So Kate began researching useful spells for her again.

A couple of weeks before the event, Kate was reading her passive magic book by the Ravenclaw fire. She realised that this could be a way to help Harry. Well at least it couldn't hurt. She ran up to her room for her potion box.

*******************************

Kate came into the Great Hall, and her eyes searched the Gryffindor table. She saw Hermione with Harry and a red head she deduced was Ron. She quickly swept down the isle and plonked next to Harry, giving him a fright.

"Sorry, I'm Kate. I'm friends with Hermione." Kate rushed on as Hermione nodded confirmation at Harry. "I know Hermione doesn't approve of passive magic, wizards think it's hogwash, but I thought it couldn't hurt." Kate drew the pouch out of her pocket. "Each of the things inside helps to improve your natural ability. I knew Hermione wouldn't trust it so I didn't seal it yet" Kate babbled. "See the Rock Crystal will amplify you magic, the black stone will help repel dark magic, the red will give you courage. Well anyway, you can see the rest of it isn't harmful" at that she reached the pouch out for Hermione's benefit. Kate then drew a purple ribbon and a needle from her pocket, and began closing the pouch. "The purple ribbon brings protection, progress, honours, and drives away evil. All you need to do is wear it around your neck and forget about it. I know it sounds stupid, but it can't hurt." On her last word. She trimmed the ribbon and laid the pouch beside Harry. "I hope it helps." And she bolted from the table and out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then at Hermione. They'd not even had a chance to get a word in edgewise before the girl left.

"Who was that?" exclaimed Ron.

"Kate. Though she doesn't usually talk that much, or that fast. I think she was nervous." Hermione said shaking her head "We kept wanting the same books in the library, so we often study together."

"I don't even think I understood a thing she said!" claimed Harry.

"Well her accent doesn't help at that speed," explained Hermione.

"Where is she from?"

"America. She went to Salem Witches' Institute her first two years."

"What house is she in?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Do you think she'd be willing to explain it all again to me?"

"I wouldn't bother Harry. It's all just silly muggle superstition."

"Still, She didn't seem to think so."

**********************************

Kate was sat studying in the library when Harry found her. He was surprised He though Hermione must be joking when she said Kate studied as much as she did, but there the girl was with three stacks of books each over two feet high.

"Hello, Kate?"

Kate looked up suddenly to see Harry sat across from her. She blushed, she hadn't heard him approach. She nodded hello to him.

"I was wondering if you'd mind going over all that again, slower this time."

Kate blushed again. "Are you sure you want to? It's not like you'll ever be tested on it."

Harry smiled "I'm still interested."

Kate looked at him in surprise. "Um…OK. Do you mind coming to the Ravenclaw rooms, while I grab my books and stuff? We could then go to my study group room?"

Harry smiled again "Sure." 

When they reached the Ravenclaw rooms, Harry waited out side while Kate dashed in. A couple of minuets later Kate and another girl came out carrying several books, a muggle tackle box, and several muggle notebooks. The girl handed her items to Harry as Kate smiled apologetically. "It's not far to the study room."

Once there Kate spread out her books and explained to Harry the concepts behind passive magic. She then moved on to explain how she selected each of the things in his pouch. During all this Harry couldn't help but think that she was a good teacher. Everything made complete sense, now it was given at normal speed.

When she finished they sat and talked for a bit, realising they had quite a bit in common. Neither of them was looking forward to the summer. Kate suggested they could write over summer, to help pass the time and Harry agreed.

When they finally left to return to their dorms, each was thinking they'd made a new friend.

*********************************

After the Tri-Wizard tournament everyone was in shock. Cedric Diggory was dead, and the Dark Lord had returned. 

Kate stood by the lake looking up at the castle. In the last year and a half it had become her home. Hogwarts had given her things she had never known. Her heart flared, no matter what happened she would give her life before she let the Dark Lord hurt another of her schoolmates again.

And with that thought she headed home.


	10. In Search of Answers

Summers were always difficult for Kate. Living with her parents often felt like sitting next to a man-eating gorilla everyone pretended didn't exist. 

When she had been expelled from Salem Institute, Mrs. McGonagall had sent a letter home to her parents. It had basically said that she was suffering suicidal depression, but that was it. The poison and the scars weren't mentioned. As it was, her parents had wanted to bring her home, at least for a year. It had taken quite a few letters, and eventually a floo call to convince them that going home to a place she didn't like, to a school she would be behind in, and then returning to the wizarding school a year behind, just wouldn't help the situation. So eventually they had agreed to let her attend Hogwarts.

And Kate had gone straight there. At the time, she had been too ashamed to face her parents, so she'd promised to write letters but skipped going home.

When she had returned from Hogwarts that first year, her parents were shocked by her hair. Kate had quickly concocted an imaginary faulty potion, to blame for the dark fiery colour. Luckily after a few days her mum decided she liked it better red. 

More difficult to explain would be the scars. So Kate was always careful to keep her skin covered, almost more carefully than at school. She figured what her parents didn't know couldn't hurt them

Her mother had hovered quite a bit at the beginning, talking about Kate's classes and friends. She noticed a change in Kate from when she was at Salem. Now she spoke of other students rather than just classes. Kate was also sending several letters a week to friends, which she'd never done before. Eventually Kate's mother decided Hogwarts had been a good change for Kate, and left her more time to study unsupervised.

********************************

This summer was going better. There still was this unmentionable gorilla, but they were able to ignore it much better now. In typical English fashion, they just didn't speak of it. So Kate continued to devote her time to her studies and wrote letters to her friends. 

Kate and Hermione would compare their summer and discuss new things they were researching. 

Ginny and Kate would gossip, and compare how horribly boring their summers were. Kate also learned a lot about Ginny's long term crush, Harry.

And Harry. Harry seemed crushed by Cedric's death. They wrote long and serious letters back and forth. Kate was surprised Hermione didn't seem to know how badly Harry was taking things. Kate wondered why till she got a letter.

Dear Kate,

I just wanted to thank-you for writing so much this summer. It's meant a lot to me. I've not been able to tell Ron or Hermione about the whole Cedric thing. They'd only worry, or tell me everything would be OK, which it won't. You've been a great listener and really seem to understand.

Thanks Kate for being a friend

Harry

P.S. ~ Why are you suddenly asking me about girls?!?!?!

Harry was scared that the whole Cedric thing proved he wasn't the hero that everyone expected. He was terrified that his friends would put themselves at risk, only to be killed when he wasn't strong enough to defeat Lord Voldemort. 

The Tri-Wizard tournament had stolen Harry's self-confidence, and faith. Remembering her vow, Kate was determined to undo this injury to her friend's heart.

*******************************

Kate sat in her dorm room looking out the window towards Hogsmead, waiting to see the black swarm that would be the students arriving. She was finally back at school. They'd remembered to give her the password this time so she'd quickly settled into her room.

She looked down at the book in her lap, the infamous _Hogwarts: a History._

Since deciding to help Harry she had been researching almost constantly. It wasn't till yesterday that she'd had any luck. Then by chance she'd been flipping through the Hogwarts book in anticipation of returning, when a reference caught her eye, the Oracle of Gryffindor.

*********************************

Hundreds of years ago, back when the school was founded. There was a tradition for Gryffindor graduates. When they completed their studies they were given the opportunity, if they wished, to face the Oracle of Gryffindor. First they would face an unknown challenge. If they passed the challenge, the Oracle would answer them one question. If they failed the student died.

The Oracle could answer any question. It could see the future, for those events that were fixed. For things which fate had not yet set, the Oracle provided prophecies.

Obviously at such a high price, only a very few students attempted the challenge each year. The tradition continued till the early 1800's when after a string of deaths it was deemed too dangerous, and the Oracle was hidden in the school. When the headmaster died the whereabouts of the Oracle were lost.

******************************

A month later Kate was pulling her hair out. She'd been able to find more information on the Oracle of Gryffindor, but nothing as to its whereabouts.

It led Kate to two conclusions: one, maybe a Gryffindor could find more; and two, she could really use Hermione's help. 

The next morning she caught Harry outside the Great Hall before breakfast. "Harry," she said grabbing his arm "I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"It will take to long to explain. Can you meet me in the study room after dinner?"

"Yeah, that's no problem. Are you alright?"

Kate nodded quickly as another voice rang out.

"So Potter, what is it with you and Mudblood bookworms? Isn't Granger enough for you, or has Weasel stolen her away?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Harry said stepping in front of Kate

"Why, are you embarrassed? Then again, with hair like that, you could easily mistake her for a Weasel. But then her robes are too nice, to be truly related." Malfoy said while looking down his nose at Kate

"Have you got a point, Malfoy?"

"Just making friendly conversation. Your new girl friend seems the perfect combination of Mudblood's obnoxiousness, and Weasel's hideous hair. I wonder what that says about you?"

Harry clenched his fists. 

"I'm just going to go." Kate whispered scooting off down the hall.

"Aren't you going to after her Potter? You know her type are in danger now You-Know-who is back."

"You stay away from her, Malfoy!" Harry threatened.

"Like I'd bother myself with Mudbloods," Malfoy sneered. With that he swept into the Great Hall leaving Harry with a bad taste in his mouth.

***************************

That evening Harry met Kate in the study room.

"Sorry for leaving you with Malfoy this morning," Kate said "I though I was just making things worse."

"It was Malfoy, he's always like that, but don't fret about it. He left soon after you did." Harry wondered whether to mention the veiled threat, but eventually decided she was smart enough to watch her back. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"This." Kate pulled out a large book. "This summer you were saying you were worried that everyone was assuming you were the hero, when you might not be, right?"

"Yeah." Harry answered hesitantly.

"Well I think I found a way to find out."

Harry's attention was immediately captured.

"It's called the Oracle of Gryffindor. Basically you have to pass a challenge, which seem to be some kind of personal judgement by the oracle, and then you get to ask it any question you want."

"Would it know if I'm supposed to defeat Voldemort?"

"If the fate is set, yes. If it still has to be decided, it will give a prophecy."

"That sounds great!"

"There are two problems" Kate sighed "one is the penalty for failing the challenge is death." 

Harry looked shocked. 

"I wouldn't suggest it if I thought you wouldn't pass. It seems to use the traits of Gryffindor to judge candidates, so you should fly through."

Harry nodded "And the second problem?"

"It's hidden in the school, and I can't find it! I've been looking for a month but none of the library books seem to give any location. I was hoping that a Gryffindor might find something I can't, and I was hoping I could get Hermione's help." Kate looked up hopefully.

Harry paused, "You really think this Oracle would know?"

"Yes, the Oracle has always been specifically set for Gryffindors, and since everyone is basing their ideas on your previous defeats of Voldemort, it should be set down if you are to defeat him or not."

"Show me what you've dug up on it."

Kate smiled and handed him book after book. When he'd read them all he sat thinking a while.

"I think your right. Let's go ask Hermione."

Kate grinned packed up quickly and followed Harry to the library.

***********************************

Hermione wasn't as easily convinced. She didn't see why it was so important to Harry to answer this question. Eventually he had to ask her just to trust him.

Kate and Hermione scoured the library with no luck. They researched the dean who had hidden it, but he seemed to have left no papers. They tried going though old accounts of student who had faced the Oracle, but none gave any clue as to where it was. Eventually Hermione decided to try checking for a history of Godric Gryffindor. Amongst all the books on Godric, she noticed a book on Gryffindor house, which she had never seen in the card file. Pulling it down she returned to the table she and Kate had claimed.

"Look at this." Hermione whispered

"Where is that from! I never saw that in the files." asked Kate in irritation. They both instinctively knew they had hit a clue.

"It was mixed in with the Godric Gryffindor books." Hermione had the book open to the table of contents. She began flipping pages and suddenly stopped when she reached a chunk of blank pages. "Look at this. It's under the chapter on traditions. This must be where the information was."

"How do you think he hid it?" Kate asked. 

"I'm not sure, but we can't check here. Can were borrow the study room?"

"No problem." said Kate already picking up her things.

They quickly left the library.

***************************

Several days later they still hadn't figured out the secret to the blank chapters.

They'd tried all the revealing spells they could find. They'd tried all sorts of passwords, to no avail. Then one night Kate was sat by Ravenclaws' fire flipping frustratedly through the pages. There was a loud crack, which made Kate jump. She looked around and saw a seventh year had just dropped his large stack of books on the table. As she returned to her book, she noticed something. The book had flipped to the back inside cover and there written lightly along the seam was an inscription.

She quickly shut the book and looked at the spine. There was a crest of Gryffindor at the bottom, but it was upside down. She pressed her fingers on the shield and twisted. It stuck for a minute and then smoothly rotated into place right way up. She felt the book hum. Hurriedly opening the pages again, she saw the now filled chapter. They were right! It was the location of the Oracle! Kate almost screamed in excitement. She had to tell Hermione and Harry! Quickly snapping the book shut, she looked around the room. Jessica was sat at one of the tables. Kate dashed over.

"Jess! Do you have your owl here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I please borrow her. It's just to elsewhere in the castle."

Jessica looked surprised she didn't think Kate _had_ anyone to owl in the castle. "Sure go ahead she's in the room."

"You're a star Jess!" With a quick hug and a dash down the hall, Kate had shared her news with the Gryffindors.

**********************************

The next morning Kate woke extremely early and ran down to the Great Hall. She was shocked to see Hermione, Harry, and a very sleepy Ron already waiting for her. She landed heavily on the bench next to Ron, knocking him momentarily awake.

"I found it!" Kate flipped open the book without stopping. "See here on the seam. They are directions on how to reveal the chapter." Kate snapped the book shut, nearly catching Hermione and Harry's noses in the process. "I just had to flip the shield over and …" Kate opened the book again to reveal the now legible pages.

Hermione took the book off her as Harry asked, "So where is it?"

"The Gryffindor fireplace."

"What?"

"It says it always was in the fireplace, but a charm hid it. The dean just changed the charm effectively locking it" interjected Hermione while still scanning the text.

"Does it tell us how to get in?"

"Yes, it gives the details of the charm, so we can undo it," explained Kate.

"OK, so how long till we can go in?" asked Ron.

Kate looked over in surprise she had thought he was asleep. Harry smiled at her "You get used to after you've known him a while."

"Um, we really need a day to find the counter charm, and we don't know how long the event will take, so probably Saturday will be best."

"Ok, Saturday it is," answered Ron "Hear that Mione? You have to have got all your homework done by then, 'cause we won't wait for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, while Harry suddenly said "I don't think you guys need to come. It's not an emergency this time. I can do it myself."

"Harry, we aren't going to let you risk your life on your own." Ron exclaimed.

"And you don't know what you're going to face on the other side you might need our help." Hermione added.

Kate leaned conspiratorially over the table to Harry. "If you think you're leaving me behind you have another thing coming." 

"Kate" Harry pleaded.

"I found you your answer. I get to go."

Harry huffed and smacked his head on the table, not bothering to look up again. Ron, Hermione, and Kate looked at each other and nodded understanding. All of them would be going in.


	11. The Oracle of Gryffindor

After an anxious week, Saturday evening approached. Just before curfew Harry went out and brought Kate into Gryffindor tower under his invisibility cloak. She sat on the couch squished between Harry and Hermione, while watching Ron chase his older brothers around the room. Kate couldn't even tell what they were fighting about. She suddenly understood why Ginny disliked being compared to her brothers.

Nearing midnight the common room finally cleared. Kate removed the invisibility cloak and folded it into her satchel. She and Hermione examined the fireplace while the lads looked on. When they were ready Kate stepped back while Hermione cast the charm. There was a slight shimmer over the wall. Kate strode forward and reaching above her head with her wand she carefully tapped out a cross pattern on the bricks. As she stood back, the fireplace reconstructed itself. The opening grew till you could comfortably stand in the fireplace. The girls walked to the back and leaned on the wall. The brickwork swung open like a door revealing a large spiral staircase.

The boys looked on impressed. The four quietly filed up the stairs. Moments later they heard the grinding sound of the fireplace reverting to normal. Harry looked in askance.

Kate shrugged "We don't know everything." 

Rolling his eyes Harry led them up the stairs. 

Many flights later, they finally reached the top. The girls collapsed out of breath. "Give us a minute," panted Hermione.

"You know you girls are out of shape. That's what you get for sitting in the library instead of having fun like normal people."

"Shut up, Ron" she gasped.

Not one to let go of a good reason to lecture Hermione, "Harry, you think we should start making them run laps in the morning? Well really Hermione, it is for your own good." Ron added in imitation of Hermione herself. 

"Ron the only way I'm running is if it's to kill you," Hermione glowered. 

Finally deciding they were recovered, the group turned to the only door on the landing. Harry reached for the handle. "You ready?" he asked. 

They nodded. He quickly opened the door. On the other side was only a dark room. The closest corner was light by spotlights, showing a white line painted on the floor. 

They quietly entered the room. They couldn't see into the darkness. Harry walked towards the far side, but suddenly froze when he crossed the painted white line. The others ran to him, but hit an invisible wall. They cried he name, but got no response.

***********************************

As Harry walked across the room, he suddenly stopped, unable to move. He struggled for a moment, then heard a deep voice fill the room.

"And who are you?"

"Harry Potter"

"Hum, it has been a long time since anyone has come to see the Oracle. I can see you have faced many enemies, and saved many lives, but what is it you fear?"

"That my friends will risk their lives, believing I am some destined hero, when I'm not. When all I am is a 15 year old boy."

"A true fear for others is commendable. What is it you wish to ask the Oracle?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "I want to know if I am destined to destroy Voldemort, or whether my friends risk their lives needlessly."

*******************************

After only a second Kate watched Harry suddenly stumble away from the line. 

A deep voice echoed through the chamber. "You have passed. Who will be next?"

"Wait!" Kate cried at Hermione and Ron, "Let me go." And before they could do anything Kate had stepped over the line.

****************************

Harry heard the voice say he had passed, and asked for the next person. Before he could say anything Kate had crossed the line. 

He heard the voice ask "And who are you?"

"Kate Thornton, of Ravenclaw. Sir"

"You thought you were brave enough to face the Oracle of Gryffindor?" the voice asked with a hint of anger.

"No, sir."

"Then how did you plan to pass?" the voice demanded.

"Through cowardice, sir."

"Cowardice?"

"Yes sir, I hoped that if one of my friends lives were in danger I could give my life instead."

"Pull back your sleeve." the voice ordered.

Harry watched tears came to Kate's eyes, as she seemed to fight against some force which made her bare her arm. Harry was shocked to see the scars that covered her skin. Tears ran down Kate's face.

"Why would I value your life, when you obviously do not?"

With tears still running down her face "For it is not my life that I offer you, but my death. It is all I have worth giving."

"Hum, and what is it you fear most?"

"That if I fail, you may decide that my life is not even worth taking."

"Most would consider that a blessing."

"And most have not danced so close to death."

"Hum, and what would you ask the Oracle?"

"Nothing, sir"

"You faced the challenge to ask nothing?"

"I could not let my friends face danger alone. Although I have little to offer, I give them freely what I have."

There was a long silence, then the loud voice echoed "You have passed. Who will be next?" 

Kate stumbled towards Harry and collapsed crying. He quickly went to her and bundled her up in his arms. He could hear Hermione facing the Oracle behind him, but ignored it.

"Kate, what are these?" he asked running a concerned finger down her arm.

Kate jumped in shock. No one had touched her skin in years, and she had forgotten her arm was still bare. In a panic she quickly wrenched the fabric down. "Nothing" she stuttered through tears.

"Kate it's not nothing!" Harry exclaimed. "What happened?"

She looked in panic towards Hermione who was nearly through the questions. She then looked at Harry who's determined face told her he wouldn't accept excuses. In a panic she cried, "You heard. I made them, now leave it alone!"

Kate glared at Harry as they both heard the loud "You have passed. Step forward."

"This is not over!" Harry whispered.

Hermione was quickly by their side.

"Kate! Are you all right? What happened?" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry looked at her in surprise, as Kate smiled and told her she was fine.

As Kate wiped her eyes, and straightened herself up, Hermione quickly took account of her environment. 

"We couldn't hear anything on the other side. There also seems to be a time difference, as you both seemed to freeze for only a second."

"Really?" asked Harry. Being first he had missed the weird effects of the line.

"Yeah, you froze and we ran up to you but hit a wall. We just had chance to call your name before you were free, and a loud voice asked for the next person. Kate stepped in, froze for a few seconds, and then stumbled out. That was when I went in."

Hermione was interrupted by the voice "You have passed." 

Ron joined them quickly looking rather ill. Suddenly the room was filled with bright light blinding them momentarily. When their vision returned they finally examined their surroundings. It was about the size of a classroom, with the same high ceilings. The walls were all wood panelled, and in the centre of the room stood a matching mahogany plinth. A large gold lion with ruby eyes watched them from its perch. 

Ron hoped that was the lion's idea of a smile.

"Are you the Oracle?" Harry asked.

The lion nodded. "Yes, though even in my long life, this is the first time I have had petitioners without questions. So as each of you has passed the challenge I will offer you each a piece of advice."

Ron, Hermione and Kate looked at each other in surprise.

"Ronald Weasley." 

Ron looked very nervous but stepped forward.

"In life, you must remember that most things you want are right before your eyes. You must only reach out for them."

Slightly perplexed Ron nodded. Harry on the other hand smiled. He wondered if Ron would realise Hermione was one of those 'things'.

"Hermione Granger" the Oracle said.

She stepped forward from the group. 

"Eventually life gives problems for which answers cannot be found in books. These must be answered in the language of the heart: kindness, compassion, and forgiveness."

Hermione looked rather startled as she stepped back.

"Kate Thornton of Ravenclaw" the Oracle said with a hint of amusement.

Kate slowly stepped forward.

"You must remember the past cannot be rewritten. It must be embraced, as the path that brought you where you are. Take from it the strength to move you forward."

Kate nodded with her head down and slide back into line.

"And finally Harry Potter."

Harry stood forward his heart racing.

"You asked if you were the hero destined to defeat of Lord Voldemort. You are destined to lead the fight against Lord Voldemort, but," The Oracle paused "no. You are not the one destined to deal the final blow."

Harry stood considering this outcome. He had expected a yes or no, not an answer of both. He noticed Ron and Hermione looked shocked. They had never considered that he might not be 'the one'. 

"Perhaps" he thought, "this has solved my problem. Now they might approach each danger seriously. Rather than trusting blindly in fate." Harry nodded at the Oracle, and stepped back.

"Now make sure you remember my advice" the Oracle said with a wink, "and take care. May the fates look kindly over all your lives."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and instead of being in the Oracle's chamber they were back in the Gryffindor common room. Unfortunately they arrived several feet of the floor and when it was full of students.

They landed in a heap on the floor. As they stood up Harry commented "I think the Oracle could use a bit of practise on the return trip."

Kate on the other hand was thoroughly confused. The landing had been much softer than she expected. Suddenly a voice cut through her shock.

"Would you like me to give you a hand up?"

The voice had come from underneath her. She paled and her jaw dropped.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried as she tried to remove herself quickly. After some very ungraceful attempts she managed to stand up. She looked down to see Ron's older brother slowly getting up off the floor. 

"No problem." he said with a smile, "I'm afraid Ron didn't have time to introduce us I'm George."

Kate blushed, "Sorry, I'm Kate Thornton."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Are you all right you seem a bit shocked."

"Well I did just appear in mid air and fall on someone I've never met. It has a tendency to do that to a person." Kate replied offhand.

George laughed. "Well why don't you all sit down and explain. Even at Hogwarts we don't get missing students falling from the sky on a Sunday evening."

"It's Sunday!" Hermione exclaimed, "I wanted to study for Arithmancy today!" 

She flopped heavy on the quickly vacated couch. George led Kate over the end seat and sat on the arm beside her, as Harry and Ron sat on either side of Hermione.

"Kate, did warn you she didn't know how long it would take." Ron reminded.

By this time, all of Gryffindor was crowded around the four students. Fred who had been watching in amusement quickly interrupted the imminent argument. "Perhaps you'd be best starting at the beginning."

The four looked at each other and silently volunteered Harry. He rolled his eyes and began to tell the tale.

As Harry began talking Kate finally began processing what was going on. She was sat in the middle of Gryffindor common room. She quickly made to stand up. George put a hand on her shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"I'm not supposed to be here. I need to go to my common room" she whispered.

"It's already after curfew, so you might as well stay for the party. We'll get you back there safely afterwards."

Kate looked at him in surprise, "But…."

"Be quiet." George said pushing her back in the chair "I want to hear the story." He winked good naturedly at her.

Kate began a reply but gave up with a huff. George grinned, and returned his attention to Harry's story.

They whole story didn't take long. Gryffindor, in typical form decided a party was in order. The Weasley twins would use any excuse. Within minutes they had raided the kitchens and returned with plenty of food and drink.

The Gryffindors crowded around the impromptu snacks, but Kate just quietly sat on the couch. She felt extremely out of place, amongst this close knit family. Harry noticed her isolation, and picked up an extra biscuit and glass of pumpkin juice. He smiled as he sat down beside her.

"Here have a bit to eat you'll feel better."

Kate smiled and thanked him. 

Soon after Ginny kicked Harry out of his seat and sat next to Kate. They watched in amusement as the Weasley twins and their friend provided entertainment. Ginny explained who people were and jokes she had missed. Kate was amazed they were so different from Ravenclaws. They seemed to laugh more. Kate began to forget about the time, and just basked in all the activity around her.

As things quieted down and students headed to bed, Ginny, Ron, George, Fred, Harry, Hermione and Kate were left sitting around the fire. Kate began to relax and join in on the joking and teasing, especially after some sever ribbing about her study habits. Finally she looked at her watch.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, "I need to get back to Ravenclaw!"

"Afraid you'll turn into a pumpkin?" George asked.

"More afraid of what happens if I stay! Haven't you heard about all the oddballs in Gryffindor?" She asked with a grin.

"All right Princess. Well return you to your castle." George rolled his eyes as he and Fred started to get up. 

Kate quickly returned Harry his cloak, and wished them all goodnight. She quickly followed Fred and George into the hall. They quickly led her to a painting of a little girl in a frilly bonnet. 

"Almond Tart" Fred whispered.

The portrait opened to reveal a secret corridor. They quietly walked through the twists and turns till they ended at a door. They slowly opened the door checking for wandering professors. Confirming the coast was clear the boys led Kate through several unused corridors, till suddenly they were outside the Ravenclaw portrait.

"Thank-you!" Kate exclaimed as loud as she could in a whisper.

She gave each boy a quick peck on the cheek and ran up to Master Edward.

"Alchemy" Kate whispered and dashed up to bed.


	12. Confrontations

The following Wednesday, Harry caught Kate as she was leaving the Great Hall after dinner.

"Kate, do you have a study group tonight?"

"No. What's up?" asked Kate concerned.

"Nothing there's just something I want to show you in the library. Come on." Harry walked past Kate leading her up the main staircases. After quickly checking which staircases were moving, they picked the most direct route to the library.

"So what have you found?" Kate asked.

"It will be easier to show you." 

They finally reached the library, but as they approached Harry caught her elbow, and began steering her down the hall.

"Harry, the library is over there." Kate commented while point over her shoulder.

"I know. I thought we could stop by you study room first."

"Why?" Kate asked. The library and study room were closely situated and they had already reached the door.

"Because I still have some questions to ask you." Harry closed the door behind him.

Kate cursed.

"Why did you say you wanted to go to the library then?" she demanded

"I didn't feel like chasing you over half the school, and then having to drag you here."

Kate couldn't be angry, Harry was right. If she had known he was going to want to talk, she would have hidden in her common room.

She decided to play dumb in a bid for time. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Kate, I want to know about those scars on your arm." Harry asked concerned.

"Really, Harry, it's nothing." Kate said sitting down.

"If it's nothing then tell me," said Harry sitting on the bench opposite hers.

"Harry it's not a big deal. Let it go."

"Kate, I'm your friend. I care about you, I don't want to see you hurt."

"It was a long time ago. It's over now."

"Then tell me. Who did this?"

"Like I told you at the Oracle, I did it myself." Kate snapped.

Harry frowned, "But how…?"

"With my wand, a numbing spell, and a carvery charm," Kate replied darkly.

Harry looked slightly ill "Let me rephrase that, not how, why?"

Kate growled and put her head in her hands, gripping her hair. "Harry let it go. It doesn't matter."

"Kate, it does matter. I'm your friend, I want to understand."

Kate suddenly got up and began to pace the room, turning she snapped "I'm sorry Harry, I've never had friends before. It's not something I'm exactly used to"

Harry stood up and put his hand on her arm. "Kate, is it really that hard to trust me?"

"Harry even my parents don't know!" Tears began running down her face. "I've hidden it from everyone! The only people who know are the professors."

Harry wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "You don't need to hide from me."

Kate finally looked up at him, "I'm just ashamed."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Kate nodded and sat down beside Harry on the bench. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone else! No one, including Ron, Hermione, and Ginny!"

Harry nodded in understanding.

Kate paused and looked at her hands "Living in the US was just horrible. I got picked on, my potions ingredients mixed up, my caldron used to explode. I never had any friends. In my second year we were practising the carvery charm when someone fired it at me. It cut my hair off, cut through my ear, and up my cheek here. It hurt… a lot, but I discovered I felt better. Like somehow all the scars on my heart were finally showing on my body. I guess in a way it made the pain I was feeling inside real, by appearing on the outside. The nurse fixed that one up, but I began using it, and bought clothes to hide it from everyone. But the pain didn't last long, it hurt too much to cut deeper. So I began using a numbing charm, while making the cuts, and then the pain lasted longer. And I hide them just like I hide them now."

"How long did you live like this?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Just short of a year. It's partially why I came here. I was expelled." Kate whispered.

"They expelled you for cutting your arm?" Harry demanded.

"Um, it was a bit more than my arm."

"What do you mean?"

"They go from my neck to my knees." Kate whispered as she started crying.

Harry held her and comforted her till she stopped crying. Then he slowly lifted her chin. "I may not understand exactly what happened Kate. But I'm your friend, and this doesn't change that. You shouldn't have to hide it from anyone, but I won't tell OK?"

Kate nodded and wiped her eyes.

"What do you say we sneak you into Gryffindor for a few hours to make up for me bullying you?"

"I really can't. I'm not supposed to."

"I insist. I'll even be sure you get back before curfew." 

Kate thought for a moment. She really didn't want to go back to Ravenclaw after this, and she wasn't going to be able to study. So she nodded, and followed Harry back to Gryffindor.

**************************

Kate spent the next couple of hours curled up by Gryffindor fire, playing chess with Ron and Harry, chatting with Ginny, and talking arthimancy with Hermione. 

Harry was quite pleased to see Ron lost one of the three games he played against Kate. Ron trounced her the other times, but it was still nice to see he could be beaten.

Kate was beginning to feel at home in Gryffindor. She loved the activity here. She was watching a brewing fight between Hermione and Ron when she heard a voice behind her.

"Back again so soon? Or are you moving in?"

Kate looked back to see George smiling at her. She could just see Fred heading up the stairs. 

"Well Harry was being a bastard, so he brought me here to make up for it…well either that or to torture me more" Kate answered with a grin.

She glanced up at the clock "Actually, I'd better be going it's nearly curfew."

"Well we wouldn't want you to turn into that pumpkin" George replied

"More likely a scruffy peasant" Kate joked.

Kate went round and said her good-byes to Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, and waved to George as she dashed out the door.


	13. Invitations

Nearing the end of November, Professor Dumbledore announced that due to the success of the Yule Ball the previous year, Hogwarts would be holding another this season. This time, it was before the school left for winter break, so people could still spend the holiday with their families..

When Kate talked with Professor Sinastra at one of their lunches, it sounded like the Headmaster thought the Dark Lord's return was lowering moral among the students. Apparently he told the staff there was no better way to get teenagers to act their age, than to get their hearts racing. Professor Sinastra had rolled her eyes.

Kate found her study groups often deteriorated into ball gossip. The last Hogmead trip before Christmas was this weekend, and many girls were planning on buy robes, or jewellery. The rest were talking about who was taking who. Kate just shook her head and listened in.

Ginny came over and sat down beside her. "So are you going with anyone?"

"No," laughed Kate. "I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Well besides the whole date issue, I also don't like dress robes."

"But you have to go!" cried Ginny.

"Well who are you going with?"

"No one's asked me yet. I'll probably get stuck with Neville again."

"Have faith, Harry come to his senses eventually." Kate consoled. 'Sooner than expected if I have anything to do with it.' Kate thought.

"By the time he does I'll probably be dead." Ginny lamented.

Kate finished the session early as no one was working and headed to the library. Since her talk with Harry, Kate had been spending much of her free time with the Gryffindors around the school and in the library.

Kate dropped on to a chair beside Harry and across from Hermione. "So Hermione, has Ron asked you to the Ball yet?"

Harry grinned as Hermione blushed. "Yes, he asked me yesterday. Said something about taking someone's advice." She glared pointedly at Harry.

"Hey, it wasn't me!" he exclaimed earning him a glare from Madam Pince.

"Well speaking of you, who have you asked?" Kate demanded. Hermione quickly put down her work to join the discussion. Harry squirmed.

"Well, no one yet. I'm not sure I'm going to go this year. I mean it's not like I have to." 

Both Kate and Hermione dropped their heads in their hands. Kate recovered first and demanded "But aren't you interested in any girls!"

"Um, well…"

"Harry, I'm your friend. Is it that difficult to trust me?"

Hermione didn't quite understand the dirty expression Harry shot Kate, but whatever Kate was referring to seemed to work.

"Well there is a girl I like, but she's probably not interested."

"Harry, I hate to point this out to you, but there are probably only two girls in this school who wouldn't go to the Ball with you, and they are Hermione and I."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Spit out the name all ready, Potter." Kate demanded.

"Ginny! Alright, its Ginny!" Harry fiercely whispered, glaring at Kate.

Kate and Hermione visibly relaxed, and leaned back in their chairs. "Well that's easy then just ask her." Kate said.

"I just told you she won't want to go!"

"Harry, I'm telling you the girl is waiting for you to ask! The only reason she might say no is if you wait to long, and someone else asks her first."

"You think?" Harry asked.

"YES! And you better hurry, as I think Neville was going to ask her today."

Harry suddenly jumped out of his chair grabbing his books and bolted from the library.

Kate lay her head on the table and looked at Hermione, "Why are boys so difficult?"

Hermione just laughed, "Just wait till you see Ron's reaction when he finds out his best friend is asking his little sister to the ball."

"I'll let you handel that one." Kate laughed

"So are you coming with Ginny and I to Hogsmead this weekend to buy dress robes?"

"Nah, I'm not going to the ball" answered Kate. "But if you find something you like and it just needs some alterations, I'll be happy to do them for you."

"Thanks," Hermione said as Kate started picking up her things. "If you change you mind remember you're welcome to come." 

"No worries, but thanks for the offer." And Kate strolled out of the library towards Ravenclaw.

******************************

The next morning when walking toward the Great Hall, Kate was attacked by a red bundle of energy which dragged her down a quiet side hall.

"Kate! You'll never guess what happened!" Ginny exclaimed once they were out of sight.

"What?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Harry asked me to the Ball!" Ginny virtually squealed.

Kate grinned "I told you he'd come to his senses. What happened?"

"Well after study group last night I went to the common room to work on my History of Magic essay. About ten minutes later Harry comes running through the door, stops dead in the middle of the room and looks around quickly. Then he walks over says 'Hi' and sits down opposite me, pulling out his potions book. When he finally caught his breath, he suddenly asked me if I was going to the Ball. I said no one had asked me, and he said 'Well would you like to go with me?' 

"I just stared at him I couldn't believe it was really happening. Then he suddenly started getting up saying He was sorry. It was a stupid Idea, he knew I wouldn't want to go. Finally, I remembered how to speak and I told him I'd love to go. Then he stared at me for ages before breaking into a grin. He said great, and headed up to his dorm." Ginny finally finished out of breath after the long rambling story.

"That's terrific Gin, I'm really happy for you!" Kate said giving her friend a hug.

"You have to come dress shopping with me this weekend!" Ginny exclaimed.

Kate looked uncomfortable, "Gin you don't need me you've got Hermione."

"But, Kate!"

"No, really I hate shopping for dress robes, I don't even own any. I wouldn't be any help. You two go find them, and show me when you get back." Kate smiled, starting to lead the way back to the Hall.

"And if you don't like the way Madam Belkin, alters the robes I can fix it before the Ball OK?"

Ginny nodded non-commitally.

"Come on if we don't hurry the lads will have eaten all the food." And with the Kate and Ginny ran to the Hall.

*********************************

That evening Ginny flopped on to the Common room couch next to Hermione. Who was watching Harry and Ron play a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hermione we have to do something!"

"About what?"

"Kate!" Harry looked up from his game, "She's refusing to go to the Ball!"

"Well no one has asked her yet." Hermione replied

"I know, but even if someone did ask, she won't go. Something about not liking dress robes. She says she doesn't even own ANY!"

At that Hermione looked startled. "She doesn't own any dress robes?"

"So she says." Ginny replied frustrated.

"Wait here a moment" Hermione said getting up and crossing the room towards the Weasley twins. Harry and Ginny looked at each other in confusion.

Hermione sat on the arm of George's chair as Fred hastily hid what they were working on.

"Hermione, What can we do for you?"

"I was just wondering if George here had asked anyone to the ball yet."

"No, not yet. Why you offering?" George joked.

"Not quite." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Have you got anyone in mind?"

George looked at her oddly "Yeah, why?"

"Well, if you were thinking of asking a certain red head Ravenclaw, I thought you might want to do it before the Hogsmead weekend, as she doesn't own any dress robes."

George looked surprised. "Right. Thanks Hermione." And he quickly got up and left through the portal.

Hermione returned and sat down next to Ginny. "Well should takes care of it." 

Ginny and Harry were staring at Hermione in awe. "How did you know he was going to ask her?" Ginny whispered.

"I heard him talking at the Oracle party. He was wondering why she hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor. She'd really caught his attention, and since then I've noticed him watching her in the Great Hall. So it was pretty obvious really."

Harry just shook his head. He didn't think they realised how much trouble George was going to have

*****************************

George quickly ran down to the Ravenclaw's rooms, and up to the portrait.

"Master Edwards, I'm trying to arrange a surprise for Kate Thornton. Would you know where any of her roommates are?"

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, a surprise you say? Well I saw the fifth year girls headed out with a lot of books earlier, so I would assume they were headed to the library."

"Of course, Thank you Master Edwards." And George dashed down the Hall. 

He skidded into the library, and received a dirty look from Madame Pince. He smiled charmingly back and began scanning the students. He thought he spotted some girls about his brother's age at the back, and headed over.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be fifth year Ravenclaws would you?"

"Yes, and who are you?" 

"I'm George Weasley, I was hoping you could lend me a hand."

George explained his plans, "So all I really need you to do, is tie one of your scarves out the window of your room."

The girls were squealing in excitement. They quickly agreed and as a group rushed back to their dorms to witness the entertainment.

George quietly snuck outside the castle and headed left around the walls. Bundled in his cloak and scarf, he closely examined the snow-frosted window searching for his marker. He finally found it. On the fifth floor a scarf was waving gaily out the window and behind that several girls waved gaily as well. He laughed and shook his head, he couldn't really complain. He mentally calculated the space between himself and the castle wall, and began shuffling his feet.

****************************

Kate was reviewing the potions assigned for the next week by the fire. She saw her roommates quietly filter into the room. Jessica came and sat down beside her "Kate can I borrow your book on the founding wizards of Arithmancy?"

"Yeah, it's just up in my desk."

"Can you go get it? Last time I tried to borrow one of your books the desk bit me!"

"I stopped charming it months ago, Jess."

"Yeah, well old habits die hard. Why do you think we never steal your clothes?"

"Um, no of you are my size?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Please Kate, will you go get it?"

"Fine, fine. Lazy cow." Jess grinned as Kate dropped her book on the floor and headed to the door.

"Kate," Padma called, "Are you headed to the dorm?"

Kate sighed, "Yes, What do you want?"

"I think I forgot to close the window."

Kate looked at her in utter confusion "In winter?" she exclaimed.

"Well exactly, that's why I wanted you to check." 

"Fine, whatever." Kate just decided the cold weather had obviously effected their minds, but when she got to her room there the window stood, wide open.

Kate cursed. The windows opened outwards, so she'd need to lean right out to close them. She quickly crossed over and reached for the first pane when something in the snow caught her eye, tracks. Very peculiar tracks, as they spelt out a message.

"Kate,

Will you go

To the ball

With me?"

"What the…" Kate stuttered as sparkling glitter began falling around her.

"What do you say, Princess?" a familiar voice called out.

Kate looked down to see George Weasley step away from the shadow he'd been sheltered in. She was stunned.

"This is the sweetest and kindest thing anyone has ever done for me George," Kate said with tears in her eyes "But I really can't. I'm sorry."

And she quietly closed the windows with tears running down her face, not even noticing the cold anymore.

*****************************

George paused in thought below the window until the light went off, then he returned to Gryffindor.

******************************

Kate wiped her eyes, and went to fetch Jess her book. When she paused at her desk, and looked in the mirror. Her head and shoulders were glittering like a fairy. She smiled sadly. 

She took a small bottle out of her potions kit, and set it on the desk. She then carefully brushed the glitter from her robes and her hair on to the desk. She swept as much as she could into the bottle, before casting a cleaning charm to get ride of the rest.

Opening her trunk she tucked the vial of glitter into one of her secret compartments. She was sure this night, would forever seem like a dream, and this bottle was her only proof. 

Finally deciding she was presentable she returned to her common room with the textbook. She quietly handed it to Jess. 

"Well?" Jess demanded.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to the Ball now?" she questioned exasperated.

"No, I told you last week I wasn't going." Kate quietly picked up her potion book and returned to her chair, ignoring the shocked looks of her roommates.

**************************

George entered the common room preoccupied. Without even removing his cloak he sat down by the fire.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked at each other concerned. Harry got up and slowly walked over. "Hey George, what happened."

"Honestly, I don't know." He said shaking his head. "She said it was the sweetest and kindest thing anyone had ever done, but that she couldn't go. But she was also crying."

Harry nodded, he paused trying to think of what to say. "Kate's had a bit of a rough time." George suddenly looked up at Harry "She has a hard time trusting people, and I know she's nervous about wearing dress robes. I guess I'm saying I think she's scared." 

George nodded as he thought all this over.

Ginny suddenly spoke from behind Harry making both boys jump. "So what are you going tot do?"

George smiled, "Keep asking her till she says yes."

Harry looked worried, "You know she won't give in easily. It would take a lot of work."

George smiled "All thing worth having do."


	14. Resistance

Kate quietly sat at the Ravenclaw table eating her breakfast and pretending to read her History of Magic text. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone, feeling especially alone, and distanced from those around her. She was still upset from the night before. 

Her illusions of a normal life had been shattered by that simple question. Till now she had pretended she didn't care about the Ball or boys, but Kate desperately wanted to feel a pair of strong arms around her keeping her safe. But that dream like so many others just wasn't realistic. The horror of her past would cause anyone to reject her. And Kate wondered once again, what was the point. What was the purpose of living, if her life was to be so barren and lonely.

Kate's musing were cut short by the arrival of the mail. Usually Kate paid no attention, as she didn't receive many letters but this morning an owl swooped over her head and dropped a rose on her book. Kate looked at it in confusion. The owls didn't usually deliver mail to the wrong person. She reached for the brown paper tag attached to the red flower. At first it was blank, but slowly a single word appeared. 'Please'

Kate frowned perplexed, but was interrupted by another rose falling on her lap. Again the word on the brown paper tag slowly appeared 'Please'

"Please, Please?" Kate muttered.

She had no more time for thought, as flock of owls approached each carrying a single rose with the same brown paper tags. Kate quickly reached for each tag.

'Please'

'Will'

'You'

'Go'

'To'

'The'

Ball'

'With'

'Me?'

'~George'

Kate just closed her eyes silently. When she opened them she was suddenly aware of every eye in the room locked on her. She supposed the flock of owls had been rather odd. The last one stood alone on the table awaiting her reply. She took a scrap piece of parchment and wrote a brief note.

"George,

Thank-you very much for the flowers. They are beautiful. You really are a sweet and wonderful lad, but I really can't go to the Ball. 

If you still need a date, I know Mary Edwards (7th year Ravenclaw) just broke up with her boyfriend and is now searching for a partner. She's a really sweet girl, and a huge quidditch fan. I'm sure you'd both have fun. 

Good Luck.

~Kate

After sending the owl off, she quickly took her wand and transfigured her goblet into a vase. She carefully placed all the roses in the water, then carefully stood up and carried the flowers to her dorm.

****************************

Kate quickly slunk into the Great Hall for lunch and sat at the far end of the table. She closed her eyes and mentally screamed. Herbology had been awful. Her roommates kept asking about the flowers, and trying to find out why she wouldn't go to the ball, while all the Slytherins were cracking jokes and being cruel. Out of the two she preferred the Slytherins. 

She finally felt composed enough to face lunch, and opened her eyes to see what was on offer. She froze in shock. There were scalloped potatoes and Kraft Macaroni and Cheese; cheesecake and fettuccine Alfredo, Yorkshire puddings and broccoli with cheese sauce; cheese and onion pasties and potato chips. It was a smorgasbord of all her favourite foods, even the ones she missed from America. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, she dove in, taking a little of everything. When she was stuffed full and content she quickly wrapped extra pasties, puddings, and cheesecake to save for later. There was nothing like comfort food to make you feel safe and relaxed.

As she get up to head to her next class a small card appeared in front of her plate.

'Compliments of George Weasley' it read.

Kate paused and looked over at the Gryffindor table. George was ignoring his housemates and quietly watching her. She smiled and pocketed the card, walking from the hall with a slight skip to her step.

******************************

After her stomach began to settle, she began to get nervous. So far George had planned things for breakfast and lunch, she was dreading to see what he was planning for tea. She considered skipping the meal altogether, but she had a study group this evening. She ended up rather cranky when she skipped meals. 

So Kate hesitantly slipped into the Hall, and took her seat. She ate as quickly as possible, before bolting out the door. It was only once she reached her study room, that she breathed a sigh of relief. 

Deciding George must have come to his senses, she began preparing the demonstration of the first year's assignment. 

Fifteen minutes later, the student began filling in, Ginny among them. Earlier this year Ginny began assisting Kate with all the lower year sessions. It was nice to have a helping hand and a friendly face. Though Kate wasn't impressed with expression Ginny was approaching her with.

"Gin, If you even mention it I won't speak to you till January." Kate pre-empted.

"You know, you're a real spoil sport." Ginny sulked.

"So I've been told." Kate laughed. "Let's get this over with, so you can go swoon over Harry." 

Ginny stuck out her tongue in reply.

Kate laughed and began the session.

**********************************

"All right, if you've no more questions be off with you all."

The first years all jumped up and scurried out of the room. Kate shook her head. Today had been a rough lesson. She'd had to do several demonstrations, which meant there were several cauldrons to clean.

"Gin, if you help me take the cauldrons to the sink, you can be off as well."

"You sure, Kate? I don't want to leave you with everything."

"No worries. I actually like cleaning cauldrons, as long as it's not burned to the bottom," Kate smiled.

As Gin brought over the cauldrons she noticed a pile of books on the floor. Picking them up she said, "Kate it looks like Blakewick's forgotten his books again."

"Just leave them on the end of the table. He usually remembers in about five minutes." 

Carrying over the last cauldrons "This is all of them, you sure you don't mind?"

"No go off and have fun, but tell Potter he owes me." Kate winked.

"Will do." Ginny called as she slipped out the door.

Kate soaped up the grimy cauldron. You could use magic to clean them, but Kate found the residual cleaning charm interfered with the potions. She actually found washing up rather relaxing. She could let her mind wander, while her hands were kept busy.

Kate heard the door creak as someone slowly opened it.

"Your books are on the end of the table Blakewick."

"I was hoping to pick up something a bit more than books," a deep voice replied.

Kate gasped and jumped 5 feet, throwing water everywhere. She quickly spun "George!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said quietly.

"It's alright. I was just expecting…um, I'm just cleaning cauldrons," Kate flustered quickly returning to her sink. She didn't know what to do. Her body wanted to run out the door, but her pride kept her cleaning. She could hear him stepping closer behind her.

"Would you like help with those?"

"It's alright. I just sent Ginny off to see Harry," Kate wittered.

"Still two sets of hands make shorter work," George rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a small cauldron. He deftly scooped some of water inside and began scrubbing on the counter next to her. She was very aware of his elbow brushing her side.

There was a very long silence. It was odd, Kate felt comfortable in silence with George, but also felt driven to say something.

George finally beat her to it. "So how often do you hold these study sessions?"

"Well I run one for fourth and fifth years on Tuesdays, second and third years on Wednesdays, and first years on Fridays, and an unofficial group on Sunday afternoons for Ravenclaws."

"So when do you get all your work done?"

"Well I was already helping my housemates, so setting one day a week is actually easier. I do my work after the sessions each evening and on Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. I can always skip lunch if I get stuck."

"And when do you have fun?"

"Unlike some people, I think school is fun." 

"Fine, but when do you talk to your roommates or have a laugh."

Kate paused in her cleaning. "I don't really talk to my roommates that much. I joke around with Ginny here, and I talk with Hermione, Harry, and Ron in the library."

George gave her a dubious look.

"Hey, I was the one that got Harry to ask Ginny to the Ball."

George laughed. "OK, OK."

Kate reached for another cauldron, only to find they were all done. The conversation had distracted her for far longer than she realised.

"I told you with two people it goes twice as quick." George smiled "Now, will you do me a favour? Would you honour me with a walk by the lake?"

"It's already getting late, and I'd have to go get my coat." Kate stalled.

He smiled "I'm afraid I anticipated that, so I brought you cloak with me."

Kate looked in shock as he strode over to the door and fetched her cloak. "How?"

"Apparently you roommates feel quite sorry for me, and went to fetch it."

Kate frowned, next time Jess wanted a book she could go get it herself, and this time the desk would be charmed.

"Is a walk with me really that bad?" asked George in response to her expression.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"Revenge by the looks of it" George joked.

"Something like that," Kate smiled.

They quickly made their way through the halls and outside. The sun had set at about 3:30 that afternoon, so all trace of light was no gone. Kate looked quietly up at the stars as they walked towards the lake.

"Thank-you for lunch," she said suddenly.

George smiled "Your welcome"

"How did you know all my favourite things?"

"A combination of Ginny, Hermione, and the Houselves. Ginny told me you missed a lot of foods from home, and the girls gave some examples. Then when I went down to the kitchens to talk to the elves they knew a lot more. Apparently I'm not the only person who knows their way into the kitchens." George grinned.

Kate blushed. "I go down there and cook when I'm craving food from home. The house elves don't seem to mind, they've improved my cooking a lot."

George laughed, and began telling Kate a story about the first time he and Fred had tried cooking. They were both in stitches by the end, and had to sit down under a tree to catch their breath. 

Suddenly George reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of Kate's face,

"You know you're beautiful when you laugh."

Kate blushed and dropped her head, unsure of what to say.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" he asked quietly.

Kate looked up at him appraisingly, "You never give up do you?"

"Not when it's this important," he said.

Kate sighed heavily and leaned back on the ground.

"Will you tell me why you don't want to go?" asked George.

"I'm scared I guess." she said looking at the stars, "I'm not exactly pretty, and the dress robes are a bit too revealing and…."

"And it's hard to trust someone?"

Kate looked over in shock. 

"Kate, since the day you landed in my lap, you've been all I think about. I've never met a girl with as infectious a smile, or as sharp a wit. Please trust me and let me take you to the ball."

Kate paused in thought and said, "Can you dance?"

George grinned "Is Snape greasy? Which is your preference?"

"We were taught swing back home, but I guess any will do" Kate grinned.

"So is that a yes?"

Kate sigh heavily "Yes"

George whooped with joy and dragged Kate to her feet. Picked her up and spun her in a circle. She laughed. It was only when he put her down that they realised how close they were. Kate looked down nervously. 

George simple wrapped his arm around her waist and began walking her back to the castle.

"You know this means you have to get up early tomorrow?" commented George.

"Hum?" Kate asked distractedly

"You have to go shopping with Ginny and Hermione in the morning."

Kate groaned, and George laughed.

"You'd better stop by Gryffindor before going to bed to plan your excursion." He said with a grin, "Would you meet me for a butterbeer afterwards?"

"Your willing to wait that long?"

He laughed "For you, I think I can manage it."

He escorted her through to the Gryffindor common room. As they entered several people looked up expectantly. She gave George a dirty look, as he nodded.

The room broke out in cheers, and Kate was almost knocked over by Ginny. "You have to come shopping with us now!" As Hermione and Ginny dragged Kate off to make plans Harry quietly stepped over to George.

"So how did it go?"

"Not to bad really. Had to scrub a few cauldrons, but I think you were right. Catching her there was best, and the lake worked wonders. I've been meaning to ask, when did you become so sharp on women?"

Harry smiled, "If I was good with women your sister wouldn't keep threatening to beat me up. Kate and I just have a lot in common." He ended quietly.

George noticed but didn't say anything.

He saw Kate trying to beat a hasty retreat from Ginny, as Hermione laughed. 

"Ok I'll see you guys tomorrow at 8:00, so we'll be the first there." She called from the portal, she paused only to wave at George before slipping out the door. 


	15. Hogsmead

The next morning Kate rose early, and took a long shower. She got dressed in her best underclothes and made sure none of her scars were visible. When satisfied, she quickly put on her school robes and grabbed her bag. She checked to make sure her money was safely inside and then ran to the Gryffindor entrance. 

Kate knocked loudly on a corner of the Fat Lady's portrait. She worried that Hermione and Ginny, might not have woken up. Well, she was fairly certain Hermione would be dependable, but she had seen Ginny on a morning and knew she wouldn't be pleased at getting up this early.

Much to Kate's relief the portrait opened and Hermione poked her head out. "Come in," she smiled, "Gin shouldn't be much longer"

"I was worried she might not have gotten up."

"I went in and pushed her out of bed an hour ago." Hermione looked at Kate dubiously, "You do know the shops won't be open this early don't you?"

"Yeah, but it will take us a half hour to walk down, and I'd like to look in the windows first. This way we'll also be the first ones in the dress shops, so they'll have plenty of selection." 'That and it's less likely any other girls will be around when I'm trying stuff on,' Kate thought to herself.

Then Kate grinned, "Plus, I figured we'd need the extra time to get Ginny up"

Hermione groaned, "Couldn't we have made her get up this early then, and we could sleep another hour."

Kate laughed, "You sure she's up? It's awful quiet."

Suddenly a voice grumped from across the room. "Yes, I'm up at this god forsaken hour. Remind me whose idea this was?"

"Nevermind about that, your up now so there's no point complaining." Kate countered hauling Ginny towards the portal. Hermione quickly followed them out the door.

The walk down to Hogsmead was pleasant, and the fresh air luckily brushed away Ginny's grouchy mood.

Kate quickly looked in the windows of the two dress stores in town. Gladrags, was a small chain of modern designs while Skipton's Robes was a small tailoring shop, which had a few dress robes in the window.

"We should start in Skipton's"

"What?" cried Ginny in confusion.

Hermione knowing better asked "Why?"

"Well Gladrags just orders in a bunch of pre-made robes and adjusts the lengths, meaning the proportions get all messed up. Plus look at the robes in Skipton's, they all have linings, and proper finishing, for the same price. These would last a lot longer, and the material looks better quality."

Both girls looked at Kate in surprise. She just smiled and shrugged.

"Plus they open a half hour earlier." Kate grinned as the store sign magically flipped over.

Hermione shook her head and pushed open the front door.

They entered the store to find the lower level filled with racks and racks of robes. A little elderly witch smiled brightly and asked "Good Morning! How can I help you ladies?"

Kate smiled "We are looking for dress robes."

The elderly Mrs. Skipton smiled in anticipation "Do you have any idea what you looking for?"

"Well Hermione would like something classical, and simple, with a tailored waist and a slight flair to the skirt. While Ginny probably would do best with a modern shift dress."

Mrs. Skipton looked appraisingly at Kate. "You've got a good eye for dresses."

"My grandmother was a seamstress. I really just do repairs and adjustments." Kate said modestly.

"Ah! So you're the one." Mrs. Skipton exclaimed waggling a finger, "I've been hearing about you. This summer I had some Slytherin girls asking me to alter their old dress robes. They said some Ravenclaw girl had been re-styling her housemates'. And when I asked about who'd been tailoring the standard Malkin robes, I again heard about this young Ravenclaw. I've also had a gentleman in buying new robes, saying his classmate said she couldn't repair them much more. You did a very nice repair on that chemical burn, when the fibres fuse like that it's very difficult to re-grow."

Kate blushed, "You must mean Sean O'Conner. He's gone through four growth spurts, and he's worn all the material out."

Mrs. Skipton grinned "Let's see what we can find for your friends."

They found several dresses for Hermione to try, while for Ginny they recommended several layered shifts, but she wanted to try every dress in the store. When they had been sent upstairs to the changing rooms, Mrs. Skipton turned to Kate "So what can we find for you?"

Kate sighed deeply, "I'm afraid I'll be a tough one." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I have a medical condition that affects my skin, so I need to make sure none of it's visible. I was hoping to modify and old medieval style dress. You know, fitted high-necked bodice, big romantic dangling sleeves, and a full-length skirt. For material I was thinking something high detailed velvets, or embroidery."

Mrs. Skipton though for a moment and then smiled. "I think we might have just what you want."

After bustling Kate upstairs with the dress, they were just in time to see Hermione and Ginny trying on their last dresses. Hermione was wearing a sleeveless robe, with a burgundy satin top and a long skirt, which shimmered like fire. The over cloak was a deep, deep red, causing Hermione to sparkle from inside. She looked stunning.

Ginny wore a royal blue shift dress, With light blue gauzy layers, and with gauzy sleeves. The over cloak was a darker blue, but very light and floaty. She looked like a fairy with fiery hair. 

Kate smiled, "You'll give the lads a heart attack in those."

"I should hope so!" grinned Ginny, "Well hurry up! We want to see yours"

Kate popped into the changing room and carefully shut the curtain. She left her underclothes on under the dress robes, but charmed them a midnight blue, instead of their regular black.

She took a deep breath and exited the room. She heard someone gasp and Kate's eyes dove for the mirror...and froze.

She was amazed, the dress looked far better than she expected. It was a deep navy colour, which suited her hair. The upper bodice reached down to her hips, where a velvet skirt bloomed down to her feet. The bodice was very flattering, and busy with shiny embroidery. And the soft sleeves trailed behind her like wings. The blue of her under shirt contrasted nicely with the dress. 

She looked at Mrs Skipton, "Do you think you could make the alterations?"

The elderly witch smiled, "Of course. I could have them done by this afternoon. I'll just need to take you measurements."

She quickly altered Hermione and Ginny's dresses, and charmed a dressmakers dummy to Kate's form.

The three girls were ecstatic when they ran down stairs to pay. 

Mrs. Skipton grinned, "Since Kate has to come back here to pick up her dress later, why don't you girls leave yours as well, that way you don't need to carry them around all day."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Hermione.

"Of course not. And here are some scraps of your dress material so you can find shoes and things to match," she winked.

As the girls left the shop, they realised it was only ten o'clock. The town was still quite empty.

"Now what?" asked Ginny.

"Well, besides buying accessories, I need to do some major Christmas shopping. Who from Gryffindor is staying over?"

Ginny paused to count "Um, My brothers and I, Harry, Hermione, and I think about two first years."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Great, I have a lot of shopping to do. Do you all want to tag along or shall I meet you at the Three Broomsticks?"

Hermione decided she'd rather go to Flourish and Blotts since she had all her shopping done, but Ginny was ready to explore with Kate.

Several hours later Kate had almost finished.

For her study group friends and the Professors she'd bought old glasses and bottles in the junk store, and Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Beans to fill them with. For her roommates she bought items with revenge in mind. She still hadn't forgiven them for setting her up.

Kate even managed to keep Ginny in the dark about all the Gryffindors' gifts.

Finally they stopped in the shoe store and Kate found some flats which would match her dress. Ginny bodily dragged her into the jewellery store next-door and insisted Kate buy some matching hair clips. When Kate protested she didn't know how to wear them Gin said it didn't matter as she was doing Kate's hair. Kate looked at her dubiously, but bought the barrettes anyway.

With aching feet and heavy arms they slowly made their way to the Three Broomsticks. As soon as they were through the door they spotted the lads in a booth to the right. George and Harry quickly came and relieved the girls of their purchases.

"Jeez Gin, what did you buy?" Harry exclaimed.

"She didn't. They are all mine," Kate declared as she dropped onto the bench next to George.

The lads all stared at her.

"I had to do all my Christmas shopping as well." Kate explained.

"You two look like you need a drink." George declared and quickly went to the bar.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Probably still lost in Flourish and Blotts, she left us at ten after we bought our robes." Gin hypothesised.

Ron groaned, but was pleasantly surprised when Hermione rushed through the door and dropped down next to him. "Sorry I'm late."

"No worries, we just arrived ourselves," Kate smiled.

George returned with six butter beers and squeezed in beside Kate. The group compared their day's activities. For the blokes it had consisted of falling out of bed, getting dressed, and heading to the pub. They all joked and relaxed. 

Kate felt at home and peaceful. She gently leaned into George's shoulder and soaked up the atmosphere. Before long a couple of hours had passed, and Harry and Ron wanted to visit the joke and sweet shops. 

"Do you girls want to come along?" they asked.

Ginny grimaced, "We still need to pick up our dresses, we left them to be altered."

"Gin, I can pick those up for you." Kate said, "I was going to do that next."

"You can't carry everything yourself Kate!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's fine, I can shrink all the shopping now we are done." 

Ginny looked surprised.

"It's how I take my trunk home in summer," Kate explained "But you have to be careful not to lose them when they are that small, so I won't shrink the dresses"

"That's still a lot to carry Kate."

"Don't worry about it Gin," George interrupted, "I can help her carry everything back."

Kate turned to him in surprise. "You sure? You don't have too."

He put a kind hand on her arm "I want to."

So the group split off, with Kate and George slowly walking to the dress shop. They talked about classes, and George was shocked to find Kate and Snape got along. Then George recounted his latest prank, much to Kate's amusement.

Kate was surprised. She truly felt comfortable with George. They talked about everything and nothing all at once. She was really beginning to look forward to the Ball.

When they entered the dress shop Mrs. Skipton handed the dress to Kate for a final fitting. She stayed down stairs with George, to keep him from peeking.

Once Kate had disappeared George quickly whispered to the tailor "Can you help me find a present to match her dress?" gesturing over to display of hats and headdresses.

Mrs. Skipton grinned in glee, and quickly selected a small silver crown with clear stones. She quickly checked for George's approval, before wrapping it up. They had just finished as Kate came bounding down the steps. 

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed.

Quickly wrapping the dresses up, and carefully keeping them from George's sight they were placed in three separate boxes, and handed to George to carry.

Kate grinned, "I could get used to this."

George's hand quickly shot out and pinched her side, making her squeal.

"You'd better not," he replied to her scowl.

Kate shook her head and said good bye to Mrs. Skipton as they left the shop. 

They slowly made their way back to the castle. It was a beautiful day and the walk seemed to take no time at all.

When they arrived at Gryffindor, Kate realised she wasn't sure which box had her dress in. 

"George, just put the boxes there, I need to figure out which one is mine."

"It doesn't matter anyway," George replied heading to the portrait.

"What do you mean."

"Well, you may as well keep your dress here since you'll be getting ready for the Ball here. I'll see you down at dinner,"

And Kate watched the portrait close behind him, unable to do anything. Slightly miffed, but unsure why, Kate stomped off to her dorm.

When George entered the common room he found Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron already there. He passed the boxes to Hermione "Can you keep Kate's dress here too?"

"Yeah, Why?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Well, I figured she could get ready here, so I kept her dress."

Hermione was still giving George an odd look, "What am I missing here?"

George sighed. "I figured if she were in Gryffindor I was more likely to keep my date. I was afraid she might change her mind at the last minute and not come out of Ravenclaw, "

Hermione grinned, "Your smarter than I thought George Weasley."


	16. Friendly Revenge

In the last two weeks of term Kate found herself spending more and more time with the Gryffindors. Whenever her study room was free, you could find Hermione, Ginny, and Kate studying; Harry and Ron playing chess or doing homework; and Fred and George had decided it was a perfect place to invent their new jokes.

Kate finished the Transfiguration essay she was writing and stretched. She decided she needed a break before she moved on to charms. She stood up and stretched all her muscles, while walking over the Fred and George. She peered into their cauldron.

"That looks disgusting!" she commented. It was full of a yellowly brown, lumpy, potion the general consistency of melted ice cream. 

Fred rolled his eyes "No kidding."

"What was it suppose to be?" Kate asked.

"We were trying for something which would make you say really offensive, or rude things without meaning too. Imagine giving some to Hermione before potions and listening to her insult Snape!" Fred grinned.

Kate shook her head "Let me see your recipe."

George handed her their notes. Kate read them carefully and pulled out a pencil, making a note or two in the margins. She stuffed the notes in her pocket and grabbed the empty cauldron by Fred's feet. She quickly started the cauldron on a preheat, and added the base. She then checked their ingredients while it warmed through. "George can you grab me some figgleworst and some tribe thistle from my potions box?"

George looked at her confused but did as she asked.

The twins looked on as Kate mixed in the several ingredients, and the potion turned a pale cloudy green. Turning off the burner she looked at the twins. "As long as you never use this on Hermione, Ginny, or I, I'll let you have the recipe.

Fred looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is the potion you wanted. I just replaced a couple of the key ingredients with similar things that would mix better than that." She said pointing at their mess.

"How do you know it will work?" asked George.

Kate rolled her eyes "Test it."

After many years of inventing, both Weasleys knew better than to test their own products. Fred pulled a few biscuits out of his pocket and dunked two in the potion. They visibly soaked up the liquid, and Fred laid them over a burner to dry. After a few moments they were indistinguishable from the normal biscuits, and Fred headed over to Harry and Ron. 

He sat down next to their game, munching on the normal biscuits. He offered the others to Harry and Ron. Distracted by their game, and reassured by Fred's own munching they both accepted.

Ron opened his mouth to say checkmate but was shocked when "Messy haired git!" came out instead. Ron clapped his hands over his mouth.

Harry wondering what was going on, learned quickly when he said "Thick oblivious pillock!" Both lads quickly rounded on Fred who was rolling on the floor laughing by this time.

Kate threw a superior smiled at George. He just looked at her, then squinted.

"Kate what's that on your collar?"

"What's what?" she said trying to see what he was on about.

"The shiny thing."

"You mean my Prefects badge?" Kate asked confused.

"When did you become a prefect?" George demanded.

"I've been wearing it all year," Kate said.

"But you never said anything!" George exclaimed.

"I'm just a prefect George. It's not a big deal. It's not like I need to go around introducing my self as Kate Thornton: Prefect," she said sarcastically.

Everyone on the room burst into laughter, but Kate was extremely confused.

"You never met my older brother," Ron supplied. "That exactly what Percy did once he became Prefect. We were sick of hearing about it before the summer was over."

"And you should have heard the fuss he made once he was head boy." Ginny added.

Kate blushed, feeling guilty for accidentally insulting their older brother. She turned to George, "Anyways, why do you care? Both Hermione and Harry are prefects too!"

"True," George grinned, "But I'm not taking either of them to the ball. Just think what this will do to my reputation!" George dropped back in a mock swoon."

"You can always back out if you want." Kate volunteered.

"Oh no, you don't." George cried pulling Kate into his lap "Your not getting out of it that easy. I worked too bloody hard to let you get away now."

Kate was shocked to be wrapped in George's arms, but after a few awkward moments she settled down comfortably and closed her eyes. Her heart felt quiet and at peace. She wished the moment would last forever.

She opened her eyes to see Fred returning to his chair. "That was brilliant Kate. Where did you learn to make potions like that?"

"The library." she said with a grin. "I've always been good with potions, so it wasn't difficult to see what your problems were." She pulled out the boys' notes and began explaining what had gone wrong.

When she was done both twins looked at her with a twinkle in their eyes. "Kate, you wouldn't be interested in helping us out on a few other projects would you?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I can't decide who would be more angry if I did. The professors, your mother, or the Gryffindors you test everything on."

"We'll make it worth your while," George added.

Kate raised a single eyebrow "And how do you plan to do that?"

George grinned evilly, and received a smack on the back of the head. Kate quickly got up and headed back to her table shaking her head. That George certainly could be a handful.

*****************************

The Ball was set for Saturday night, and the Hogwarts Express would leave Sunday morning. Kate roommates decided to have Christmas on the morning of the ball, so they could all open their gifts together.

Kate heard the singing of Christmas Carols approaching her bed. She quickly woke up and called out to Lolita, "Don't even think about it, I'm already awake."

She heard Lolita pout and begin stalking Jennifer. As Kate headed to the showers the last thing she heard was cursing and several well aimed pillow strikes. Kate grinned she loved Christmas.

When she returned Lolita had finally woken everyone. The only fatality seemed to be a feather pillow whose contents now covered the floor in a snow of feathers. It actually looked quite festive.

The girls quickly exchanged their presents, and took turns opening them. Kate had bought all her roommates little wooden jewellery boxes as well as a personal present each. 

Jess opened hers first. It was a copy of _The Founding Wizards of Arthimancy_. "This way you won't need to keep borrowing mine." Kate volunteered. Jenny grinned.

Padma went next, and got a scarf and mittens. "I figured you might need these since you liked to open the windows in winter." Kate sarcastically explained.

Kerry got a bottle of Royal Frizzless Potion and Jennifer got a bottle of Stay-Put Hair Potion, to keep her hair out of her face during quidditch. And finally Lolita got a music box that played Christmas Carols. Kate figured she'd drive all her roommates' mad singing along.

Padma bought all the girls different hair barrettes, which were magically charmed to match your clothes. Problem was they tended to match whatever you set them down on as well, so the girls put them in their new jewellery boxes while Kate popped them in her hair.

Jenny bought everyone a copy of _Quidditch Passion_, as she was tired of no one else being interested in the sport.

Just as they were all opening Lolita's presents Jess let out an all mighty scream. "It bit me!"

Kate grinned evilly. "Oh, did I forget to mention they are charmed? You can put anything in, but you need to know the secret trick to take anything out."

Jess turned on Kate and growled. Kate quickly bolted out the door and ran down the corridor just steps ahead of Jess. "I'll open the rest later girls!" she called.

As they ran through the common room she heard Sean wolf whistle at Jess in her nightgown. Kate hoped it would remind her she wasn't dressed. Kate headed straight for the portrait and down the halls not stopping till she reached the Great Hall. 

It sounded like Jess had realised she wasn't dress just after exiting the portrait. So Kate figured she had half an hour before she'd see anyone at breakfast. She figured by then Jess would have calmed down enough not to kill her. 

Kate grinned to her self as she collapsed at the table. That had been fun.

"And what's made you so chipper this morning?" George asked dropping down across from her.

"Revenge." Kate grinned.

George raised his eyebrow in question, and Kate needed no more encouragement to tell the story. A few minute later George was laughing heartily.

"I'll need to keep my eye on you. You're starting to give our pranks some serious competition."

"Is that the only reason you'll have your eye on me?" Kate asked with an evil grin.

George's jaw dropped for a moment before he recovered himself. "You, my dear, are full of surprises today."

Kate grinned, "Well, I have to keep you on your toes."

"How about joining us in a snowball fight?"

"A snowball fight?"

"I keeps everyone busy before the Ball. Otherwise all the guys would get nervous, and the girls would be stressed by evening."

Kate was rather dubious about the whole prospect until she catch sight of Jess entering the Hall. She still looked rather annoyed. Kate quickly agreed and hid behind George as they exited the hall.

"Maybe you should go get your things while she's distracted." George suggested. Kate couldn't help but agree.

She quickly ran to her dorm while George waited outside. She grabbed her shoes, barrettes, and a towel, and her few items of makeup, throwing them in her satchel. She only paused long enough to ask Sean how mad Jess really was. Apparently she was more annoyed she hadn't seen it coming. 

"I'd watch your back for a while" Sean advised.

Kate was glad Jess was headed home for the holidays. She knew Jess was horrible at keeping grudges, so by the time she got back everything should be forgotten. Kate grinned it was still worth it. 

After quickly dashing up and charming her desk and trunk against tampering, she joined George in the hall. They quickly headed to the Gryffindor tower, where Ginny immediately dragged Kate upstairs to her room. Hermione soon joined them.

They dropped her things off and did a finally fitting on the dresses, to make sure no last minute repairs were needed. Then they threw on their warmest clothes and joined the lads in the common room. Besides George, Harry, and Ron; Seamus and Dean had decided to join in and Fred and Lee Jordan were bringing their dates. Hermione muttered something about Lavender and Parvati being spoil sports.

The large group trudged out into the snow where the battle began. 


	17. Preperations

Kate surveyed the battle around her. By the looks of it she was the only one not soaking yet. Her years at Salem had made her better at dodging than she expected.

The battle had begun as a free for all but it hadn't taken the girls long to realise they were better off sticking together. Poor Hermione couldn't even throw like a girl, and Ron had taken full advantage of it. After Ginny and Angelina drove Ron off, the girls quickly held a war council. 

As Angelina and Ginny had the best aim, they would provide cover while Kate, Hermione, and Lenna built a shelter. Once there was some protection Hermione would responsible for making ammunition, while Kate would act as bait, giving Ginny, Angelina, and Lenna opportunity to hit the lads.

It had worked like a charm. Granted the girls were still getting pummelled with snowballs, but they were managing to hold their own against seven lads. And considering Kate and Lenna could only managed to hit someone half the time they were doing very well.

Kate crouched behind the wall with Hermione, scooping up the snow into a large ball. She peered over the wall and grinned. Quickly standing up she let loose and yelled "George!"

He turned at her call, and received a face full of snow. Kate and the girls collapsed in laughter. The look on George's face turned from shock to revenge, "Right"

He charged across the battlefield towards Kate. She squealed in panic and attempted to run. She didn't get far. George pulled her to the ground and began tickling her. "Teach you to go getting me," he joked.

The other girls had quickly recovered and came to Kate's aid. After several snowballs went down his collar, George attempted a retreat, but he wasn't going alone. He quickly stood and pulled Kate to her feet, then before she could get her balance he threw her over his shoulder and attempted to return to his teammates. The lads cheered him on, but he barley made three steps before Hermione tackled his knees. He pitched backwards nearly landing on Hermione, and with Kate's body pinning him to the ground. He grinned up at her, "I could get used to this."

Kate rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed a handful of snow, which she thoroughly rubbed into his face. Jumping up before he could wipe the snow out of his eyes, Kate ran back to their fort.

She absently checked her watch, "My goodness, guys it's 2:00!"

The girls looked at Kate in surprise and checked their own watches. They quickly brushed the snow off their robes and headed back to the castle. 

"Where are you going?" the lads called.

"It's 2:00." Angelina called back.

"You're going to get ready now?" Ron yelled in confusion.

The last thing the girls saw was Ron being pull aside for a brotherly lecture.

As they trooped up to Gryffindor tower, Hermione had an idea "You know we could use the Prefect's bathroom to get ready."

Kate nearly panicked. The Prefect's bathroom was nice, but it didn't give much privacy. "I don't know Hermione, there could be over 12 girls fighting for it today, and I don't know which scares me more the seventh years or the Slytherins."

"Point," Hermione replied dejectedly.

"And by the sounds of it your roommates will have taken their showers hours ago." Kate rushed on, "I think we'd have less hassle there."

Hermione looked at Kate oddly but agreed.

The girls climbed the stairs, loosing Ginny at her floor, until they reached the fifth years' room. Saying good-bye to Lenna and Angelina, Hermione led Kate in. 

They found Lavender and Parvati hovering over their crystal ball. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you want to get a shower first?" she asked Kate

Kate's thoughts rushed. If she took a shower first would the others stumble in on her? If they went first they'd be busy getting ready while she showered.

"No, go ahead Hermione," Kate decided quickly.

Hermione gathered her things and headed to the showers. Luckily Ginny soon burst through the door carrying an armful of bags and towels. She unceremoniously dumped them on the end of the bed. "Has Hermione already gone for a shower?"

Kate nodded.

"Good, here you can start on your nails." Ginny declared tossing a small bag to Kate.

Kate grinned as she opened it. There were several nail files, as well as a chip restorer, and a bottle of colour-charm nail polish. Kate began filing her nails as Ginny chattered. Kate found she didn't actually need to respond, just nod occasionally, but she found the friendly chatter reassuring.

Before long Hermione was back and Ginny was darting through the showers door. Hermione was quiet compared to Ginny. She was sat at her vanity trying to charm her hair into neat curls. Kate sprawled across the bed to reach her bag. 

"Hermione have you tried this?" She asked while passing her the jar of Royal Frizzless Potion. 

Hermione shook her head. 

"You just run it through your hair first then charm it dry. It totally gets rid of Frizz. You may as well try it. It can't hurt, and would take half the time."

Hermione agreed and within moments was charming her hair dry. "That's wonderful!" She exclaimed. "That's so easy I could do it all the time." 

Kate grinned "That's what I do. I don't have patience to do much more to my hair."

Hermione grinned in return.

Apparently the slight pause was all Parvati had been waiting for. They were putting their crystal ball away, in exchange for tarot cards. She leaned over so she could see Kate clearly. "So why aren't you getting ready in your own house?"

Hermione faintly blushed, "She's going to the ball with George Weasley."

"Yes," Parvati replied, "but that doesn't usually mean you get ready in their house."

Before Hermione could respond again Kate interjected "I'm just friends with Hermione and Ginny, so George suggested I get ready here."

"Don't you have any friends in your own house?" Parvati asked.

Hermione's face was dark with anger, but Kate calmly replied "You'd probably know better than I do. I'm roommates with your sister."

Parvati's face went from confusion to recognition. "Oh, yes! My sister was telling me about you. Would you like us to read the tarot cards for you? See what your evening has in store?" 

The sudden shift from rude to friendly obviously made Hermione feel ill. Well that and her disgust for Divination.

Kate just grinned, "No thanks. I prefer to keep my past in the past, and I figure I'll get to my future soon enough."

"So you don't take Divination then?" Lavender asked.

"No, Arithmancy. It's a wonderful subject." Kate replied.

The looks on Parvati and Lavender's faces were priceless. It was as if she had just admitted to having a horribly catching disease. Hermione grinned at Kate.

Something clicked in Kate's mind. "Hermione, where did my dress get placed?"

"Oh, is that flame dress yours?" Lavender asked trying to recover the situation. "We thought it was much to fancy for Hermione. The blue one is much more her style."

Hermione by this time was glaring daggers at the girl. Apparently misunderstanding Lavender added, "We just snuck a peek when you were out. We were dying to see what you bought."

Kate shook her head "Actually, the flame dress is Hermione's. Mine is the Navy one."

Lavender blushed and muttered something, then returned to her cards. Hermione just gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. Kate guessed this was fairly typical behaviour for the girls.

Ginny returned in a huge green bathrobe that dragged on the floor behind her. Kate quickly grabbed her bag and headed to the shower. She stepped into the cubical and hung her towel over the door. It didn't really help, but hopefully it would keep anyone from accidentally looking in.

She carefully folded her school clothes and placed them in her bag. When she turned on the water it was stone cold. She grimaced, but quickly jumped in. Once she was wet she turned the water off and soaped up. The drips from her hair made her skin raise in goosebumps. Gritting her teeth again she turned the water back on and furiously brushed the soap off. Once again she turned the water off and conditioned her hair. She waited for as long as she could till the chattering of her teeth began to give her a headache. Then she quickly rinsed the conditioner out, careful to only get her hair wet. 

Reaching awkwardly out of the shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hair. She then grabbed the one off the door, and tried to stand in the furthest corner as she got dry. She quickly put on her midnight-blue dress hose and the undershirt she had been wearing earlier. 

When finally dressed she breathed a huge sigh of relief. She quickly threw everything in her bag, and walked back into the dorm room while towelling her hair dry.

"Thanks for saving me any warm water Gin."

Ginny grinned "As if I had any!"

Kate looked over her friends. Hermione had her hair finished and was sat on the bed, working on her nails. Ginny was sat at the vanity, just finishing on her own hair. 

She quickly cleared off and Kate took her place. Kate used her hair potion and was beginning to dry her hair when Ginny barged in.

"Oh, stop and give it here!" Ginny demanded grabbing Kate's brush. She quickly took over styling Kate's hair.

"Don't I get any say in it?" Kate asked slightly irked.

"No," replied Ginny and Hermione much to Kate's surprise.

Ginny finally completed the work on Kate's hair. The top was pulled back into a clip at the back and the bottom fell freely. Ginny had also pulled a few curls free to frame Kate's face. Kate smiled at her friend, "It looks lovely Gin."

Ginny returned to doing her own nails as Kate began rummaging in her bag. She pulled out a small container. Her mother had gotten her contacts that summer. Kate never bothered to wear them, as the smoke from brewing caused them to sting. That and there hadn't seemed much point, glasses were so much easier. 

She quickly put them in, and turned to the bed, "What do you guys think?" she asked nervously.

Hermione smiled widely, "They look great."

As Ginny began questioning in confusion, Parvati interrupted. "I promised to drop off some barrettes for Padma. Does anyone need anything."

"Could you tell her I hope they all have a wonderful time tonight?" Kate asked "I didn't have chance to say it before Jess chased me out this morning."

Parvati nodded, though looked doubtful. Kate grinned, she was sure she'd get the story from Padma.

Parvati and Lavender left the room, swinging the door shut behind them. As the door banged shut, Hermione put her head in her hands and screamed. 

"Aaahhhhhh. They drive me mad! Did you hear them. Oh that couldn't be Hermione's dress. Nosy cows," Hermione continued to rant for several more minutes while Kate and Ginny just laughed. 

As she drew to a halt Kate grinned "Do you feel better now?"

"Much," Hermione replied while rolling her eyes. "You know, if we hurry up we could be ready before they get back."

Kate and Ginny looked at each other and grinned. The girls quickly sped up their preparations.

"To be honest, I'm surprised they waited this long to go see Padma. I mean even if we hurry we won't be much more than 15 minutes early." Kate pondered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "They believe a girl should always leave a guy waiting. They'll be planning on being fashionably late."

All three girls giggled. Kate put the last stroke of nail polish on her nails and charmed them dry. She began to worry. She still wasn't sure how she was going to put her dress on with out anyone noticing. She decided to just try playing it off as shyness. She walked over and picked up her dress and headed to the toilet. 

Ginny looked up, "Where are you going?"

"Umm, I just need to use the loo, and figured I might as well get changed at the same time." Kate quickly left before they could ask her anything else. She tried to erase Ginny's odd reaction from her mind.

In the stall she performed the changing charm Mrs. Skipton had shown her. It turned the dress robes into a simple shift, making it easier to put on. Then once you were wearing it, you charmed it back into dress robes. It meant you didn't have to do all the buttons up the back, which Kate appreciated.

In moments she was dressed. She quickly stepped out and looked in the mirror. Everything was in place. Her stomach began to churn; suddenly she wasn't so sure she should be going to the ball. She was bound to make a fool of herself.

Before Kate got any farther, Hermione poked her head through the door. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Kate asked nervously.

Hermione smiled kindly and walked over, "You look wonderful, Kate. And there is a certain…well, I would have said gentleman, but…" Kate grinned. 

"Anyways, there's a certain Weasley down stairs waiting for you." Hermione continued.

Kate looked at her worriedly.

"Look, if you don't go down there you know he'll come and get you. So you might as well save him the trouble."

Kate rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Come on. Ginny will kill us if we keep her from Harry much longer."

Laughing both girls left, picking Ginny up on the way. Ginny in her excitement led the girls down the spiral stairs. Kate wanted to go last but Hermione insisted she go first, afraid Kate would suddenly disappear without her noticing.

*****************************

The lads all stood awkwardly around the common room.

"It's amazing we spend half our lives in this room, but get us dressed up and we can't even sit down." George joked.

Harry looked particularly nervous. George sidled over "It's OK Harry. You just have to remember if she goes to hit you run. Charlie taught her to fight when she was little."

Harry shot him a dirty look, "Cheers, that was just what I wanted to know."

George's reply was cut short as a pair of feet appeared at the top of the stairs. George noticed all the guys were holding their breath, and elbowed Ron in the ribs as he began to turn blue.

First there was his sister Ginny. By Merlin, she was growing up fast. She was wearing a simple blue dress of several layers, which made her float across the floor. Her long red hair fell freely. Harry seemed stunned, and hadn't picked his jaw up off the floor yet. Fred leant a hand and elbowed him back to reality. 

Next there was a dark navy skirt descending the stairs, this time closely followed by a fiery red dress. Again the lads held their breath as the identity of the lass was revealed. At first George wasn't sure who it was, but Hermione's furious pointing from behind reassured him it was Kate.

She was dressed in a full-length robe of dark navy, which set off her pale skin wonderfully. He also noticed it fitted her figure quite closely. Her dark red hair was pulled away from her face, except for the odd gentle ringlet.

He stepped up to her, "Kate, you look devine."

Kate blushed. "Are you sure?" she asked checking her dress.

Well there is something missing he said, pulling a box out of his pocket. He carefully opened it and showed her the crown.

"May I, Princess?" he asked

Kate blushed but let George place the crown on her head.

"Perfect," he whispered.

There was a small cough from the right. George looked to see Fred grinning at him. "You ready to go?"

George looked down at Kate and held out his arm. She gently slid her arm through and they joined the others heading out the portrait.


	18. The Yule Ball

Kate floated down the stairs on George's arm. She felt like she was walking through a dream. They entered the Great Hall, and Kate stopped in shock. George turned "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Sorry," Kate replied shaking her head clear, "It's just so beautiful."

"Didn't you come last year?" George asked surprised.

"No, I just made everyone's robes."

George just shook his head and led her in.

Kate paid no mind to where she was going, her attention captured by the grandeur of the room. The walls were covered in a pale frost, which made the room sparkle. There were traditional holly and mistletoe decorations draped on the walls and the four house tables had been replaced with hundreds of small tables for twelve, each with a brass lantern flickering.

George led Kate to the table their friends had chosen, near the middle of the room. Kate sat down between Harry and George. She smiled as she looked around the table. Ginny was next to Harry on Kate's right, with Ron and Hermione next along. On Kate's left were George, then Fred and Angelina, and finally Lenna and Lee. 

Kate leaned across the twins towards Angelina, "Are you sure we should let them sit together?"

Angelina paused a moment in consideration and then agreed, harassing Fred till he switched seats with her. George pulled a sullen face, "Aww Kate, you'll spoil all the fun."

Kate rolled her eyes but smiled, "I'd like to get through dinner without turning into anything."

George grinned. Finally focusing on the table itself, Kate reached for the menu floating above her golden plate. She looked at it in confusion.

Harry noticing her confusion leaned over. "You just say what it is you'd like," he whispered. "Watch, 'Roast Beef And Yorkshire Puddings'"

Kate ordered the same and watched it appear on her plate. The table was quiet as everyone began their dinner. The snowball fight had really worked up their appetites. As their hunger was sated, the conversation picked up.

They began by recounting the highlights of the snowball fight. Kate's attack on George and his revenge were thoroughly debated. Angelina suggested Kate should join the quidditch team once she graduated. Kate just laughed, she'd never even learnt to fly a broom, much less play quidditch. 

George and Fred recounted several of their most recent pranks, and Kate told the story of her revenge on her roommates.

Before they knew it dessert was over and Dumbledore was sweeping the tables to the edge of the room. Lee, Fred, and George quickly went to grab a table with a good view of the dance floor, while Dumbledore raised the bandstand. 

The rest of the group joined the lads as the band set up. Taking their seats they finally had a moment to look around at the rest of their classmates. Kate saw her roommates at a couple of different tables, and waved. They looked at her first in confusion and then in shock. She just shrugged and grinned back at them. 

Hermione pointed out Lavender and Parvati sat with Dean and Seamus. Ginny and Kate giggled. The girls looked quite different from when they left, and they were betting Seamus and Dean had been waiting a long time. 

Harry pointed out Malfoy with a snigger. He was holding court at a table of Slytherins. His date Pansy was wearing a truly horrible set of frilly pink dress robes, and the conversation of his housemates seemed to be boring Malfoy to death.

Suddenly the music struck up, interrupting their voyeurism. George looked at Kate and asked if she'd like to dance. After a quick discussion with his brothers and Lee, it was decided that one couple would sit out each dance to reserve the table. Kate and George drew the third dance shift and quickly headed out to the dance floor.

George spun her into his arms. Kate's long experience with dance carried her over the awkwardness of being this close to him. She automatically placed her right hand on his shoulder, and her left hand in his. She felt him place his hand on her waist comfortably. They began to dance slowly around the room. Kate was impressed. 

"So where did you learn to dance?" asked Kate.

"My Mum taught us one summer."

"So why did Ron never learn?" 

George gave her a funny look.

"I hang around with Hermione all the time, trust me I know he can't dance."

George laughed. "You know Ron, it was girlie. At the time he wasn't interested in girls, so he didn't care."

Kate grinned, "So your Mum danced around your living room with you?"

"Actually she danced with Fred, I had to practise with Ginny."

Kate stumbled in laugher.

"What?" George demanded.

"It's just really cute, this image of you two practising with your Mum and Ginny."

"Well how did you learn?"

"Salem, we had a physical education class, and they taught dancing one semester. Then I made the mistake of telling my mother how fun it was. She signed me up for classes over the summer, hoping I'd make friends. She failed to notice everyone there was over 40."

George laughed

"Really it wasn't that bad. It was probably one of my more enjoyable experiences in the States, and I learned to dance quite well."

"Shall we test that?" George teased as he led her into a double spin. They spoke less, but their eyes and laughter said more than was needed. The song finally ended and George dropped Kate in a deep dip. 

Looking straight into her eyes he lost himself for a moment. "God your beautiful."

Kate blushed and closed her eyes in embarrassment as George pulled her to her feet again. The next song began, but it was a much faster number. George looked over the head of the other students, making eye contact with Fred. After a silent exchange of head nods and eye gestures, George turned back to Kate. "Shall we go sit down?"

As they reached the table Lee and Leena quickly made their way to the dance floor. Kate looked around in confusion as she sat down.

"Wasn't someone supposed be here for this dance?"

George scooted his chair closer to Kate and placed his arm across the back of her chair. "Yeah Fred, but we just traded. He and Angelina really enjoy the fast dances," George explained while pointing to the couple taking up a large section of the dance floor. "That and I'd rather save our dances for the slower numbers."

Kate looked at him in surprise, but quickly blushed and dropped her eyes to her lap. Unsure of what to say she turned her attention to the dance floor and soon was laughing heartily. She quickly pointed out Ron and Hermione to George. He groaned and dropped his head to the table muttering something about embarrassment to the Weasley name.

Ron and Hermione were still on the dance floor, stood close to each other rocking back and forth. This would've been fine normally, but the current song definitely wasn't for slow dancing. The look on Hermione's face was half exasperation and half appreciation. Obviously Ron was trying but hadn't gotten the point yet.

"Would you like a drink?" George asked.

Kate nodded. George got up and wove his way through the crowd towards the refreshment table. He made sure to smack Ron on the back of the head on his way past.

Kate's eyes continued to scan the crowd. She grinned as she watched Fred and Angelina dance, a mass of flying arms and legs. Lee and Lenna had joined in, and other couples were now stopping to watch their show.

Ginny seemed to be having much better luck than Hermione. She and Harry were quietly dancing off to one side totally in a world of their own.

As Kate caught site of Parvati she snickered. She was on the dance floor with Dean, but she seemed to spend her whole time talking to Lavender. Kate wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for Seamus and Dean or not. 

She was mentally filing the story away to tell Hermione, when a cruel voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So how did a Mudblood like you, get a date for the dance? What kind of spell did you put him under?"

"Sod off Malfoy." Kate replied coldly as she turned around.

"Maybe it's a new Weasley family business, taking know-it all Mudbloods to balls. How much are they charging?"

"Malfoy, is you date really that horrible you have nothing better to do than harass other people?" Kate replied off hand.

Malfoy loomed at Kate menacingly. "If I were you I'd learn to hold you tongue girl. The Dark Lord is back and Mudbloods won't be safe for much longer." he whispered threateningly.

"Do you have a problem Malfoy?" a deep voice threatened.

Both Kate and Malfoy turned to see George approaching followed closely by Ron and Hermione. George quickly passed the drinks to Hermione and strode up to face Malfoy.

"No, I was just discussing your new family business with Thornton here. So how much do you charge to take a Mudblood to the ball? I hope you're not under charging them, I mean at this rate you might be able to buy a better house."

"You know Malfoy, by now you really should have learned to pick your battles." A deep voice added from Kate's right.

She turned to see Fred and Angelina now joining the fray. Malfoy was now in a very weak position, facing off against George, Ron, Fred and Angelina, with Hermione standing at the back. Kate was still seated at the table, with a clear view of the situation. She was beginning to get nervous when a familiar voice called out.

"Good evening gentlemen, do we have a problem?" Professor Sinastra asked.

"They are threatening me and blocking my way." Malfoy declared.

"Hum, but you did approach their table and begin speaking with one of their group. Shall we ask her? Miss Thornton?" Sinastra asked looking past the group to Kate.

"He was just asking for directions to his table Professor." Kate replied with a grin.

"Ah, very well. Mr. Malfoy, I think you'll find it across the room, to the left. I'd recommend you make your way there."

"Yes, Professor." Malfoy replied sullenly. He sent an evil glare Kate's way, but she just smiled and waved in return. As soon as he was past the nearest tables the Gryffindors collapsed in laughter.

Professor Sinastra winked at Kate and then made her way back to the refreshment table. 

George was quickly at Kate's side "Are you alright Kate?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Malfoy is just a pillock." 

"He better hope I never find him on his own." George growled. Several of the lads in the group echoed his sentiments.

"Now look here." Kate declared, "I will not let the likes of Malfoy ruin our evening."

George shook his head clear, "Too right, my lady. Would you like to dance?"

Kate grinned, "That would be brilliant!"

After a couple of dances, they returned to the table for their shift. Kate was grinning from ear to ear. This was the best night of her life. She was chatting happily to George when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Sean O'Conner stood behind her. To her surprise he looked past her and asked, "Do you mind if I borrow your date for one dance?"

George didn't look thrilled, but said, "Go I head. I can keep the table on my own."

"I won't be long," Kate replied and followed Sean to the floor.

It was a slow dance, which gave them opportunity to talk.

"Sean, is Padma really that scary a date you needed an escape?" Kate asked with a grin, "After seeing her sister I'm beginning to wonder."

Sean smiled, "No, she's swell. I just wanted to have a see how you were doing. So that's the lad who's had all the girls' knickers in a twist huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"All your roommates have talked about for the last month was this 'sweet lad' that was asking you to the ball. They all thought you'd gone mad when you refused."

"Hum, I heard they were being rather too helpful." Kate filled Sean in on the finer details of their interference and her own revenge.

Sean laughed "I have to admit, I think they were right though. You were silly to turn him down. He's mad over you."

"Don't be daft Sean."

"Ah, daft huh? Is that why he's been watching us like a hawk since I asked you to dance."

Kate rolled her eyes, "He's probably just bored. We did leave him at a table on his own."

"Think what you will Kate, but mark my words, that lad is quite taken with ya."

"You think?" Kate asked in doubt.

"Like I've been telling you for the last five minutes, Yes!" Suddenly his tone turned serious, "Just don't push him away like everyone else, Kate. Take a chance for once."

Kate looked at him in surprise. Sean was one of the closest friends she had in Ravenclaw, but like everyone there, Kate had kept him at arms length. She was shocked to see he knew her so well. She nodded silently in reply, and Sean gently kissed her forehead. "Come on, I better take you back before he decides I'm better off dead."

Kate rolled her eyes but took Sean's arm as they walked back to the table. As they approached Sean surprised her again. He walked over to George and reached out his hand, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself before. I'm Sean O'Conner, I'm one of Kate's housemates."

"I'm George Weasley." They shook hands and seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Take care of her," Sean said and with only a parting smile for Kate he left.

"What was that?" Kate asked in utter confusion.

George grinned "I'd guess you've got an adopted brother."

"What?"

"Well that was what that was. Him telling me I could date you, but if I break your heart, we'll be having words."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Kate exclaimed blushing.

George smiled "Don't worry about it. It's the same thing I'd do for Ginny."

"But still!"

"But nothing. He's a good lad, leave him alone."

Kate still was slightly miffed, but she stopped protesting. To be honest she found Sean's actions rather sweet. Misguided, but sweet.

"We still have a bit of this song to wait out, would you mind holding the table while I go speak with someone?" George asked.

"No go ahead."

So George disappeared. She thought she caught him speaking with one of the band, but she was quickly distracted by the efforts on the dance floor. Fred seemed to be attempting to teach Ron how to dance, without much luck.

Suddenly the feed back on the band's mike spiked and a single voice called "We have a special request next. Two weeks ago we received an owl asking if we would mind one piece of old fashioned Muggle music being played tonight. Never refusing a chance for a break, here it is. Kate this is dedicated to you."

Kate's head spun. George was walking towards her, wearing black slacks with braces and a white muggle dress shirt. Her jaw dropped as she heard the opening notes to her copy of Fly Me to the Moon. George reached out his hand. It took her a moment to get over her shock and accept.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, and with a wave of her wand Kate's dress transfigured into a long-sleeved fitted black shirt and hose, with a bright red flared skirt that reached just below her knees. With a quick check of what she was wearing Kate grinned and turned to George. He turned placing her hand on his shoulder and they strolled on to the dance floor.

When they reached the centre of the clear space, George took her hand and spun her into his arms. They began with a basic swing step, but after a moment they were spinning and turning, teasing and flirting. 

Kate was impressed; George was good. Not every move he tried worked but that was the fun of swing dancing. The improvisation, and the fixing of things when they went wrong. Dancing had never been this much fun. Now there was an energy that jumped between them.

George pulled her into a cuddle and then yo-yo'd her out, repeatedly. He was teasing her, and even the other students were laughing along. Kate grinned on the fourth return she quickly said "Next one hold tight." She spun out, spun back and took a firm hold of George's hands, then she dramatically dropped to the floor. The shock on George's face had the hall in stitches. Kate had stopped about six inches from the floor, hanging from his hands. She grinned up at him. "Just pull straight up" she called.

Once she was on her feet again they began dancing a Charleston variation. Kate realised someone had extended the song, as her copy was really quiet short. With regret she recognised the final bars of the song. George finished the dance with a dip that had Kate's saddle shoes above his head.

***********************************

Malfoy watched from the side with disgust. Not only was a Weasley the centre of this spectacle but that Mudblood. Dancing to Muggle music. The Professors shouldn't allow it. Malfoy looked to his left to see a large group of Gryffindors cheering, including Potter and the Weasleys. Malfoy grinned, an evil plan coming to mind.

The song ended and in the moment of silence Malfoy turned to Goyal "Now I know why Weasly brought that Mudblood to the ball. If she can move like that she's probably great in the sack."

Suddenly the room was filled with shouts, which tapered off into a single girl screaming.

*******************************

"You know you'd really think he'd learn." Fred commented.

Malfoy lay on the ground frozen, with green splotches appearing on his face and his right hand swelling.

Pansy was screaming "Draco, Oh my Draco! Are you alright?" and other such drivel. 

Kate and George were returning from the dance floor. "What happened?" George asked.

"Malfoy wasn't watching where he was standing again." Fed replied, "He said something rather insulting about Kate, but failed to notice that he was surrounded by her housemates and members of her study group. By a rough count I'd guess he got hit with 40 curses." Fred guessed quickly doing a rough count of wands.

Some of the Ravenclaws looked rather guilty, but the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were laughing heartily. 

"I'd like to know what caused the green splotches." Lee commented.

A grinning face turned to them "I think that was mostly my 'Toadtalus' curse, but something must have interfered" Sean supplied. The lads shared an evil grin.

Too soon though they heard the Potion Master's voice. "Clear out of the way!"

"Bollocks," Fred cursed "It's Snape"

Pansy was still screaming, "Professor Snape, look what they've done to poor Draco!" 

"Oh do be quiet Miss Parkinson. Your date has already lost your house 20 points. Don't make me take more."

Every jaw in the crowd dropped. Had Snape really taken points from Slytherin? 

Snape conjured a stretcher and levitated Malfoy onto it. "Perhaps now you will learn Mr. Malfoy, when it is appropriate to open your mouth." Snape paused and tilted his head to Kate and then left, escorting Malfoy to the hospital wing.

All the Gryffindors turned to Kate in shock. 

"I told you Snape wasn't that bad," she replied.

The conversation was cut short by Professor McGonagall breaking up the crowd. Kate quickly taped her on the shoulder "Um, Professor"

"What? Oh yes," and with a flick of her wand Kate's robes returned to normal. 

Kate followed Ginny and Harry to their table as George went to get changed.

"Ginny, What did Malfoy say?" Kate asked

Ginny squirmed, "It's not important Kate, no one believes it."

"Ginny, every other person in this school just heard what he said. I at least deserve to know."

Ginny huffed in frustration, but gave in.

Kate looked at her in shock. "And everyone cursed him for saying that?" she exclaimed.

Ginny looked surprised, "Well yeah, all of us knew it wasn't true."

Kate started laughing, "I've been called much worse things before."

"Well you won't be again, if we can help it" Harry replied.

Kate just shook her head and sat down at their table. They continued to chat and joke. Kate remembered to tell Hermione about Parvati and Lavender's dancing, which had Hermione in a fit of giggles. "Makes you wonder why they bothered with dates," she added.

George finally returned, "Would you like to go out for a bit of fresh air?" he asked Kate.

She nodded; she was still warm from their swing dancing. Taking his arm they wandered out of the hall and through the front doors of the castle. The night was crisp, and the ground had a fresh layer of snow. They made their way down towards the lake.

"Thank-you for arranging all that," Kate said.

"Thank-you for dancing with me. For a moment there I didn't think you were going to take my hand."

Kate blushed, "Sorry, I was in shock." 

George grinned "I could kinda tell."

"How long were you planning that for?"

"Since the night I asked you. You said you like to swing dance."

"Hum, I'm starting to thing my roommates might be right about you."

"What's that?"

"According to O'Conner, they think you're a sweet lad."

"You don't agree?" he asked in a play-hurt voice.

"I'm still making up my mind about you Mr. Weasley." Kate smiled with a gleam in her eye.

"Is there any ways I can convince you?" George asked as they came to the edge of the lake. 

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Kate leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she was looking up at the stars.

"Look a shooting star! Did you make a wish?" Kate whispered.

"I don't need too," he whispered. "You're already here in my arms," 

Kate turned around to look into his eyes, "You mean that?"

George just smiled and dropped his head down to her, gently kissing her lips. Kate froze for a moment. Even though she had hoped he would, she really hadn't expected it. But the warmth of his embrace stirred her heart and she gently kissed him back.

As they pulled back George rested his forehead on hers. Kate noticed the goosebumps on the back of his neck.

"Are you cold?" she asked concerned. She'd forgotten he didn't have an over-cloak.

"Not anymore," George replied huskily.

Kate blushed and quickly chattered "We'd better head back before you catch a chill. I forgot you didn't have an over-cloak," and she began pulling away towards the castle.

George held her arm "Wait. First are you alright about that whole Malfoy thing?"

Kate didn't make eye contact, "What? That he's stuck in the hospital wing cursed seven ways from Saturn? I don't mind at all."

"No Kate." George said seriously "I mean it. Are you alright about what he said?"

Kate rolled her eyes, and finally broke free of George. She slowly began walking back to the castle. George fell in step closely beside her. "I figure _you_ have more reason to be insulted. I've been called much worse things." Kate said.

"You keep dropping comments like that. What are you referring to?" George asked frustrated.

Kate shrugged, "Back at Salem. You could say I didn't exactly get along with my classmates." Sighing heavily, "It's really not a big deal George. It was years ago now."

George reached out for her arm, turning her to face him, "Maybe so, but it doesn't give people the right to say things now. If anyone starts harassing you I want you to let me know."

Kate rolled her eyes. Sarcastically she joked, "What? Are you going to duel them to protect my honour?"

George grinned, "If need be. What kind of bloke would I be, if I let scum like Malfoy pick on my Princess?"

Kate dropped her head back with a sigh, "We better get you inside. I think the cold is doing serious damage to your mind."

"Oi!" George cried and chased Kate the last short distance to the castle. Just before the doors he caught her arm, and turned her to him. He tucked his hand under her chin and turned her face up to his. "I really do mean it Kate. I don't want anyone to hurt you." Then taking her arm he led her back into the ballroom.

The air was much calmer as they entered. It seemed many of the students were beginning to tire after the long night of dancing. Kate and George joined their friends at the table and caught up on any gossip they had missed. 

The night continued at a relaxing pace, Kate danced numbers with Fred, Lee, and Harry, while Ginny and Hermione stole dances with George.

Finally, the band announced the last song of the evening. In traditional style it was a slow song. George stood and without asking led Kate to the floor. He pulled her close, and Kate rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I wish tonight could last forever." she whispered.

George smiled and kissed her brow. They silently savoured the rest of the dance. With regret they slowly parted as the song drifted off into silence. They quietly made their way with their friends out into the hall. 

"Hey guys, I'll see you later. I'm going to walk Kate back to her house." George announced.

Kate hugged goodnight to all the girls, and kissed the lads on the cheek. 

Alone, George and Kate took a less than direct route through quiet halls to her house.

"I really want to thank-you George," Kate said quietly, "This has been the best night of my life."

George gently slipped an arm around her waist. "I'm glad." His deep voice replied. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Kate snickered, "Well in the morning I'm sure I'll have to help my roommates pack. They'll be gossiping so much I'm sure they'll nearly miss the train. After that I'll probably just start on my Potions essay."

George rolled his eyes but continued, "Is anyone else from your house staying over Christmas?"

"No, just me."

"Why don't you come to Gryffindor then? It's silly you just sitting in the house by yourself."

"I wouldn't want to intrude,"

George cut her off, "Don't be daft. It's only us and a first year staying. I'm sure he won't complain."

They had finally reached the Ravenclaw portrait. "But George…"

George cut Kate off again, "Look, I'm coming to get you at eleven, so you better be ready."

Kate rolled her eyes but grinned, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

George stepped closer and whispered, "I've been asking myself that same question all night." Then he gentle wrapped her in his arms and softly kissed her. Kate slid her arms around his neck and held him tight. 

Her heart ached as they pulled apart. She quietly gave the password, but stopped and stood in the entrance, watching George until he was out of sight. With a reluctant sigh she made her way to her dorm.


	19. Back to normal

Dimly Kate was roused from slumber by a thunderous pounding and yelling. Slowly she processed the sound and realised it was someone calling "Miss Thornton!"

"Ugh" Kate groaned rubbing a weary hand over her eyes. It was way too early for this. She hadn't gotten back from the ball till half past midnight, and then her roommates had insisted on gossiping for another two hours. Yet the pounding on the door was relentless.

Kate slowly rolled off her bed, on to the floor with a thud. She paused for a moment to read her clock, then swore. "Quarter to eight in the morning!"

She finally managed to stand. Taking a moment to process her surroundings Kate shuffled across the room, bouncing off of neighbouring walls and furniture. Finally she reached the door. Yanking it open and she fell forward, her shoulders catching on the door and frame. She opened her mouth to complain, when all thought came to a screeching halt. 

"Sorry to wake you Miss Thornton, but I'm afraid we need to hold a house meeting."

Kate finally kicked her mind going again. Seeing Professor Black, the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, standing outside her room had confused her. He was still pounding loudly on the sixth and seventh year doors. "Miss Davis! Miss. Sterling!" he bellowed.

Kate cringed and covered her ears. It was just too early for this. She finally entered the hallway closing her dorm door. She nestled herself in the corner as the other two prefects finally answered their doors.

"Sorry to wake you all so early, but I'm afraid we need to hold a house meeting."

The three girls groaned.

"Can you get all the girls to the common room while a get the lads?" Professor Black asked.

Kate nodded. "I'll get first, second, and fifth," she said through a yawn. She turned back to her room, and swung the door open. Lolita was already a wake, but even she looked tired. "OK, everyone up!" Kate yelled. "House meeting in the common room" She pulled the bed curtains back on her roommates, letting in the morning light. She heard several guttural growls in response. 

"Don't look at me, I don't want to be up either. You have five minutes to get up and out or I'll start using freezing charms" Kate threatened grumpily.

She made her way across the hall to the first years. Slamming the door open she yelled "Everyone up! House meeting in the common room. You've no time to get ready." As they hadn't been to the ball, the girls roused easily and Kate chased them out of the room.

She repeated the exercise on the second years, much to the same effect. Kate heavily clomped down the hall. She reached the common room, and paused in confusion; there were normally more people than this during a house meeting. "Who are we missing?" Kate asked Professor Black.

"Seventh and third year girls," Black replied

Kate looked at him befuddled and then nodded. "Olivia will have gone back to bed."

Kate dragged herself up the hall again. She burst open the third years' door, but this time asked them to wait up a moment. She crossed over to the seventh years' door and slammed it open. As she guessed they were all in bed. "Everyone up house meeting in the common room!" She yelled again pulling open the bed curtains. They hardly even stirred. Kate huffed in frustration. 

She returned to the hall where the third years were waiting. "Can you all help me get them up?" she asked. The girls nodded happily, unaware of the situation. Eventually with much shoving and pulling the older girls were roused and forced down the hall to the common room.

Kate quickly checked all the girls' rooms, before quickly checking that all the lads had definitely gone down. She found Sean sprawled across a bed in the second years' room. Utterly irritated by now she pulled out her wand and cast a freezing charm on his pyjama bottoms. Sean screamed like a banshee. Once he'd had a moment to piece together the situation he glared at Kate but they slowly made their way down the hall together.

Finally reaching the common room they stomped over to a large comfy chair that a first year quickly vacated. They both collapsed into it and finally turned their attention to Professor Black.

"Sorry about the delay" Kate said groggily.

Professor Black just raised one eyebrow before beginning the meeting.

"Sorry to wake you all so early, but I'm afraid we need to determine exactly which spells were cast on Mr. Malfoy last night. We've managed to work out several, but the sheer number of curses and hexes is making it difficult. They are all interfering with each other, making identification awkward. So if you cast something on Mr. Malfoy last night can you please raise your hand, and I'll make my way around the room."

Just over a third of the room raised their hands. Professor Black got about five Leglockers, six Bodybinds, and two jelly legs off the lower years. From the older students he got more original answers. When he finally reached Sean, who answered "Toadtalus Curse", Black snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "That explains the green splotches! Though something must be interfering, as that should have turned him into a toad."

Most of the Ravenclaws laughed. They were slowly waking up, and memories of Malfoy's hexing were putting everyone in a good mood.

Finally finished Professor Black dismissed the house. Kate quickly jumped up and stood on the coffee table, "One last thing! No one is going back to bed! You all need to catch a train in an hour and I'm not going through all that again, either finish packing or go to breakfast. If I catch anyone in bed I'll use another freezing charm."

Amongst all the grumbling a few snickers could be heard as sharper minds realised what had made Sean scream.

Kate stepped off the table and walked over to Professor Black as the rest of the house filed out.

"I would have thought you'd be off to bed." Professor Black chuckled.

"Unfortunately, I have to help my roommates pack, or I would be." Kate groaned, as she perched on the table next to Black. "Is Malfoy all right?" Kate asked

"Yeah, We've removed all the Leglocker and Bodybinds already. We managed to stop the swelling on his hand, but then his ears turned around. I was planing on just working it out ourselves, but Professor Dumbledore said it would be much faster just to ask everyone what they cast. Rather disappointing really. I mean where is the fun in that?" 

Kate smiled but shook her head. "How many more houses do you have to do?" 

"Well you were the first, since Ravenclaws were the most involved, so I still have Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to do."

"Slytherin don't get an early wake up call?" Kate asked with a laugh.

"I some how doubt they cast anything." Black responded sarcastically.

"I don't know. There were a few there, and would they really pass up a chance to get Malfoy back?"

Black paused thinking.

"Anyways, I thought you'd jump at the chance to drag them all out of bed." Kate added with a grin.

Professor Black feigned offence, but then grinned. "I think you might be right Miss Thornton. We can never be too thorough." And whistling a merry tune Black slipped out of the house.

Kate fell backwards on the table, dying to climb back into bed. Gritting her teeth she got up and headed to her dorm. The sooner she packed everyone up the sooner she could take a nap.

******************************

Kate made her way slowly up the castle steps.

They were gone. Finally they were all gone. 

This morning had been a nightmare! Between helping the girls pack and searching for Lolita's shoe (which they found in the shower,) Kate was exhausted. Add helping the first years move their trunks, and freezing several people's clothing, she was surprised she hadn't just passed out somewhere.

Finally she had seen them off to the train. Mostly because she wanted to make sure they were really gone. Now all she wanted to do was collapse on the couch and relax for a few minutes.

"Morning, Master Edward." Kate called to the portrait.

"Good Morning, Miss. Thornton. My goodness, you look exhausted!"

"Tell me about it. It has been an awful morning."

"Well, at least seeing Mr. Weasley should cheer you up." Master Edward said with a wink.

"Flippin…" Kate muttered trying not to swear.

"You don't want to see him?" Master Edward teased.

Kate sighed "It's just once I sit down I don't know if I'll be able to move again."

Master Edward laughed "I'll tell him to be patient then."

"Cheers," Kate said rolling her eyes. She said the password and entered the common room. She collapsed on a couch, and within seconds was asleep.

***************************** 

For the second time that morning, Kate was roused by loud banging. She rolled over pulling a pillow over her head. A few seconds later she jumped off the couch and stumbled for the door. Pushing it open she stuttered "I'm so sorry. I fell asleep. I heard you banging but it took a bit to sink in." She then yawned widely.

"You look awful," George said gently brushing a stray lock of hair out of Kate's face.

"Cheers." Kate replied sarcastically. "Last night the girls wouldn't let me sleep until they'd discussed everything and everyone. It must have been two at the earliest when we got to bed." Kate crossed the room and collapsed on the couch. "And then Professor Black woke us at quarter to eight for a house meeting."

"Yeah, we had one of those. When I didn't get out of bed fast enough Black froze my trousers." George replied grumpily.

Kate snickered but decided not to reveal where the Professor got that trick. "Come on, you might as well come back while I grab a few things."

Kate led George through her house to her dorm room. He looked around in interest as she rummaged through her desk. She grabbed her potions text and her essay, but doubted she'd be up to it today. Going to her trunk she grabbed the romance novel Ginny had loaned her, she figured this would be as complex as she could manage. Throwing them in her satchel Kate turned to George, "OK, I'm ready."

He looked at her oddly "Don't you have anything more comfortable than your school uniform?" he asked.

Kate looked down at her grey skirt and black robes. "Not really. I just wear these all the time. They aren't bad once you're used to them."

George rolled his eyes "Well it's break you don't need to wear your robes," He said while pulling them off Kate. He carefully folded them into her trunk. "and you certainly don't need your school tie," and he slid it off, tossing it on Kate's desk. Then carefully reaching forward he undid the top two buttons of her blouse. He looked in surprise at the dark undershirt now revealed.

"I get cold easy," Kate lied.

"Don't you have a sweater?"

"No, I usually wear my cloak, or wrap up in my blanket." 

George just shook his head and offered Kate his arm "Come on. Everyone will wonder where we are." 

They quickly made their way through the halls to Gryffindor. The common room was very quiet. Ginny and Harry were curled up on one of the sofas, while Hermione had been trying to do her potions homework, but now her book merely cradled her head.

Harry and Ginny greeted Kate warmly, but groggily, while George dashed upstairs. He returned moments later with a blue knitted jumper. 

"Take that shirt off," he ordered.

Kate raised an eyebrow, but undid the buttons of her blouse, leaving her in her dark shirt. George strode forward and without warning pulled the jumper over her head. Muffled complaints were heard until Kate's head finally popped through the top.

"Oi!" she cried wiggling around in the jumper to get her arms down the sleeves.

"Isn't that more comfortable?" George asked.

Kate had to agree it was. The jumper was soft and warm, and smelled of George. Kate nestled herself inside it and nodded.

"Then it's yours."

"But George!" Kate exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get another one at Christmas, our Mum makes them."

Kate didn't know what to say, so she smiled and thanked him. Unable to stand any longer Kate made her way to the sofa and collapsed.

Harry laughed, "Should we call you Gate now?" referring to the large yellow G emblazoned on the front of jumper.

Ginny began giggling something about "Gate and Forge" which Kate didn't understand.

George crossed the room and flopped on the couch next to Kate. "No, you git. The G means she belongs to me."

At this Kate turned to George incredulously, "Really?" Her tone hinted it might not be in his best interest to continue down this train of thought.

"Well, I have to find some way to warn all the other guys that your taken. I mean, I don't want to beat half the school into a bloody pulp, if I don't have to."

Kate huffed, "I doubt you'd have a problem. It's not like guys were beating down my door. Heck, they weren't even knocking on it."

"But wait till they see what they were missing." George winked as he placed his arm over her shoulders.

Too tired to protest Kate snuggled down and drifted off to sleep. 


	20. Christmas Eve

Over the next several days Kate could be found laughing with the Gryffindors, or curled up by the Ravenclaw fire in her blue jumper. Kate split her days between studying with Hermione and Ginny, helping the twins with their inventions, and getting dragged along on the odd outing. 

On at least two occasions Hermione and Kate were dragged along to watch the Weasleys and Harry play Quidditch. Fred defended the goal while George and Ginny faced off against Ron and Harry as chasers. It was actually quite entertaining to watch.

On evenings Kate curled up by the fire working on everyone's Christmas presents.

Finally Christmas Eve arrived. Kate was a bundle of anxiety. She was really worried no one would like their presents. She'd mailed all her classmates and Professors presents yesterday. Now there was just the lone pile for Gryffindors.

At ten there was a pounding on the portrait as usual. Kate went to open the portrait for George, but was surprised to find all the Weasleys plus Harry on the other side.

"Morning," Kate said curiously.

"Morning," said George with a grin as he pushed past her into Ravenclaw. The others followed suit leaving Kate stood at the door.

"Not that I don't love you all, but what are you doing here?" Kate asked cautiously.

"It's Christmas Eve." George announced.

"Very, good George. What's your point?" Kate asked patronisingly.

Fred threw an arm around Kate's shoulders. "We always open our presents together Christmas morning. It's a bit awkward if you're all the way over here, so we are going to move you."

"What?" Kate exclaimed.

Ginny grinned, "Well with all our roommates gone there are plenty of extra beds, so we decided you'd stay the night."

Harry came up behind Ginny wrapping his arms around her waist. "And we are here to help carry everything."

"Everything?"

Ron interrupted at this point, "Yeah, you're a girl. So like all your shoes and stuff."

Everyone smacked their head in frustration. Ron wasn't stupid, but he sure managed to sound it often enough.

Ginny grabbed Kate's hand dragging her through the door "Come on. Let's start packing."

"Well start with the presents" Fred called eagerly.

"You don't think I was daft enough to put name tags on them did you?" Kate called as she was finally pulled out of site. 

Harry grinned at the twins' disappointment and followed the girls down the hall. Harry quickly caught up, as Ginny realised she didn't know where she was going. Kate led them down the hall to her room.

Kate opened her trunk and pulled out her satchel. She grabbed her pyjamas and a clean set of clothes, shutting her trunk.

"You'll need more than that!" Ginny teased from her perch on the bed.

"Why?" asked Kate worriedly.

"Well, your staying tonight, and then you can't sleep in an empty house on Christmas, and then it's Boxing Day. Plus an extra change of clothes for after the Snowball fight."

"OK, OK" Kate groaned as she threw three more set of clothes in her bag. "Are you happy?" she asked testily.

"Yes," Ginny chirped.

Kate rolled her eyes and moved to her desk. She was seriously worried. One night she could cope with but three days with the Gryffindors was a much bigger risk. They all lived in each other's pockets, and hiding her secret would be difficult. Kate felt trapped. She slowly began pulling enough work out for three days. 

Ginny heard a pounding from the common room. "The guys must be back. I'll go let them in," and before Kate could speak Ginny had scurried out the door.

Kate dropped her head into her hands, her whole body shaking. Harry placed a warm hand on her shoulder and crouched down beside her. "It'll be alright you know."

What little control she had was shattered. "Harry, it's too risky!" Kate whispered fiercely, "Someone will find out!"

"You've managed to hide it from you roommates for years now. This is only three days" he reassured her.

"Yes but I avoid my roommates! I can't avoid my friends." Kate whispered on the verge of tears.

"Kate, you don't need to hide from friends. They won't treat you any differently if they know."

"Harry they can't know!" Kate was almost in a total panic, tears running down her face.

"Shhhh, It's Ok. They won't find out unless you tell them." Harry quickly reassured Kate. "You know you can do this. Three days is a walk in the park compared to all the time you've been here. Remember you thought the Ball would go horribly wrong, but you had a wonderful time."

Kate was slowly calming down and nodded.

"You know you'll have a great time if you stay in Gryffindor."

Again Kate nodded, wiping her eyes. She could hear voices approaching and was terrified someone would find her like this.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked.

Kate smiled pathetically and stood up "I better go get my toothbrush."

The Weasleys came in just as Kate was going into the bathroom. They could see something was wrong, and both Ginny and George made moves to follow her. Harry quickly blocked their way shaking his head silently.

They looked at him confused and worriedly, but did as he asked. Moments later Kate returned, still looking out of sorts, but much better.

"Almost done. That stack of books is going." Kate said to no one specifically as she packed the last of her things in her satchel.

"Jeez, Kate. You do know it vacation don't you?" Fred asked while eyeing the pile.

"Yes. Actually if I can borrow Harry or Ron's books I can leave half of them."

The lads quickly volunteered and Kate pulled several books out of the stack. She handed a couple to each person, threw her bag over her head, and finally rolled up her large yellow blanket.

"Ok I'm ready." Kate declared gritting her teeth slightly, and leading the group out of her house. Once past the portrait George drifted to the back with Harry.

"What happened?" he whispered

Harry quietly sighed "Nothing, she's alright now."

"Yeah, but what upset her?"

Harry stopped walking a moment and turned to George, "Give her time, I'm sure she'll tell you. There are a whole lot of things from her past." Harry said seriously. "I can't really say anything else," he apologised. 

George nodded silently, and then after a moment "Thanks Harry."

And they both hurried to catch up with the group.

********************************

Kate was curled in a chair by the Gryffindor fire reading her charms text. She really did like it here. She watched Harry slowly lose to Ginny at chess, and listened to Hermione and Ron bicker. Kate snuggled down into George's jumper. She was happy.

Suddenly someone was nudging her wake. Kate was startled to see the fire was burning low and everyone seemed to have left the common room. She looked at the smiling face kneeling at her side.

"You awake now?" George quietly asked.

Kate grinned and nodded.

George stood up and handed Kate her cloak, "Come on."

Kate took the cloak swirling it on, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Taking her hand George led her through the halls and out the front doors of the school. The two quickly made their way towards the Forbidden Forest. Near the edge George wrapped is arm protectively around Kate, pushing into the darkness. Carefully George led her down a barely visible path. After just a few moments George pushed aside some large bushes and disappeared through. Kate hesitantly followed unable to see in the dark, when a hand gently took hers and pulled her forward. Leaves brushed across her face until suddenly there was a soft glowing light. Kate was overcome with awe.

"Merry Christmas," George whispered

They were inside a small den, the walls and ceiling a living mesh of tree branches and bushes. There were tiny glowing lights scattered over the walls. It took Kate a moment to realise they were alive and moving. She'd never seen fairy lights before. There was a rich soothing smell of living plants and fresh water. Kate was enchanted.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"This is my secret hideaway. Not even Fred knows about it. When I need a break or some time on my own I come here." George explained.

"Oh, it's wonderful," Kate whispered, "How did you find it?"

Goerge grinned "During our second year Fred and I had a fascination with the Forest and used to sneak out to explore when ever we could. On one of those trips I stumbled across it."

Kate smiled only Fred or George could stumble across something so well hidden.

George led Kate to a corner where massive tree roots created a natural hollow. They nestled down, and watched the lights. Kate was speechless.

"I've never wanted to share this with anyone, till now," George whispered. 

Unable to think of something to say Kate just slid her arms around him in a tight hug. She was amazed he'd wanted to share this with her.

After several minutes of awed silence George whispered "There's one more thing."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small box wrapped in Christmas paper. "It's not much," he added nervously.

Kate smiled and took the box, carefully unwrapping it. Inside was a simple silver bracelet. The only adornments were a pair of small linked hearts at the centre. 

"It's beautiful," Kate whispered.

George blushed, "You really like it?"

Kate smiled and nested her head on George's shoulder, "More than anything"

They stayed there snuggled in the nook of the tree, till Kate began to yawn.

"We better get you back, or you'll sleep through Christmas." George quietly joked.

Kate reluctantly nodded.

Slowly they rose, and stretched. George made to leave, when Kate caught his arm. Turning him towards her she whisper "Thank-you, for everything." Then rising on her toes she sweetly kissed his lips.

George froze for a second, before lowering his head and pulling her close. He kissed her hungrily, firmly running his fingers across her back. Kate sighed, and George took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. When finally the need for breath broke them apart, George rested his head on her brow, deeply looking into her eyes. "Kate, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met."

Kate blushed and looked down, "Come on, we better go."

They quickly made their way through the forest and up to the school. Quietly they slipped through the halls, and into the Gryffindor common room. Awkwardly they paused by the fireplace, "Well, Goodnight Kate." George said.

"Sleep well," she whispered as she turned and ran up the girls' stairs.

She slowly opened the door to Hermione's dorm. She quietly swore. It was pitch black and she hadn't paid much attention, when she'd dropped her stuff off. She quietly whispered "Lumos" and her wand emitted a faint glow. Kate carefully crept across the room. Suddenly the silence was shattered.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Kate jumped a mile, turning Kate saw Ginny's head poking through the curtains of the bed. "You cow! You gave me a fright." 

Ginny grinned. "Well, What have you been up to?"

Kate knew it was futile to ignore her so she crossed the room and perched on Ginny's bed. "George just gave me my Christmas present early" she said showing the bracelet to Ginny.

Ginny smiled, as Kate expected she'd seen it before. "And it took him how long to give it to you?" Ginny teased.

"We went for a walk." Kate huffed exasperated.

Ginny just nodded knowingly with a smirk on her face. 

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed "Good Night Ginny"

Kate shuffled over to her side of the room, and grabbed her pyjamas. She sleepily climbed into bed and pulled the curtains closed behind her, quickly she changed into her night things. Nestling down to sleep, memories of the hideaway and George's kiss replayed through her mind. Kate smiled. 


	21. Christmas Morning

Kate was warm and comfy, nestled deep in sleep. She was roused slightly by a loud bang and some very loud singing. _We wish you a Merry Christmas_. Kate groaned and burrowed deeper into her blankets. This was worse than Lolita! 

George, Fred, Harry, and Ron had burst open the girls' door singing. They were going to enjoy waking everyone up. Much to Harry's disappointment Ginny was already bounding across the room to join them. Like a typical Weasley, she couldn't sleep long on Christmas.

Ron grinned at Harry and they both crossed to Hermione's bed, one on either side. Ripping back the curtains, both lads jumped into her bed squishing her in the middle. There was a muffled grunted as they landed. She tried valiantly to shove them off the bed, but soon realised it was futile. After several minutes of irritating poking and prodding, she admitted defeat and got out of bed.

George and Fred grinned it was their turn now. Like Harry and Ron each of them took a side of Kate's bed, in the same instant they pulled the curtains back; and stopped.

"Where is she?" George asked Ginny.

"I don't know, she was there last night." Ginny defended.

"She wouldn't have gone to breakfast already, would she?" George said sitting heavily on the bed. There was a strange sound and George immediately jumped straight up again. Everyone looked at him in utter confusion. 

Slowly George stuck an experimental finger into the covers. A loud growl was emitted from the pile. George and Fred grinned like Cheshire cats.

They both flopped on the bed, pretending they didn't know she was there. There were several more guttural growls drifting out from inside the covers.

"Hermione," Fred called "Your roommates didn't leave a cat did they."

There was another growl and suddenly Fred found himself sprawled on the floor. Gingerly standing and brushing himself off Fred said, "I think I'll leave this one to you George."

"Cheers," George muttered.

"I'd advise the Sleeping Beauty method," Harry said.

George's eyebrows peaked up in interest.

"That way if she still wants to kill you, you might get away only mildly maimed. It's hard to hit someone that close," Harry grinned.

George shot Harry a dirty look but pulled the covers back from Kate's head. George was surprised; he was fairly certain she really **was **asleep. He gently turned her face up and leaned down kissing her gently.

Kate, still on the borders of sleep, responded immediately. Kissing him hungrily, she firmly slid her hand up his arm to his neck, pulling him closer.

George caught by surprise quickly gave into his hunger and deeply returned her kiss, his mind lost in the moment.

Suddenly there was a rough cough and Fred's voice cut through "I think you managed to wake her up."

Kate's eyes flew open in shock, meeting George's.

"Remind me to wake you more often," he teased huskily.

Giving Kate room George glared at his brother. Kate was bright red in embarrassment, as she saw the large group of people around. 

Fred seeing her discomfort quickly changed the subject, "Come on, It's taken ages to wake you all up, we are losing precious present time." He teasingly shooed her from the bed. 

In one corner of the room stood a Christmas tree, Kate was sure hadn't been there last night. It was decorated in the gold and red colours of Gryffindor and beneath its branches lay at least a hundred presents.

Kate grabbed her fleecy yellow blanket and a pillow, and joined George in the window seat. Harry and Ginny were perched on the bed, and Ron and Hermione leaned against it on the floor. Fred decided he was handing out presents.

First he grabbed one of the ones Kate bought, "Maybe you should hand these out since they don't have names."

Kate slowly climbed off the windowsill; she was dreading this. She took the package off of Fred and handed it to Ron.

"Merry Christmas, I hope you like it," she said nervously.

Ron opened the package to reveal a new satchel. 

"I know your other one kept breaking," Kate supplied "look in the corner."

Ron looked as directed, in the corner of the over flap was a brass plate with Ron's initials engraved on it. Kate knew Ron hated owning hand-me-downs, and so hoped he'd like something that was definitely his.

"Wow, Thanks Kate" Ron said.

Her heart fell, she'd know Ron really wouldn't appreciate something school related, but she just hadn't been able to think of anything else. She quickly took the next package off of Fred, desperate to get this over with.

"Oh, that one is yours actually," she said handing it back.

Fred opened the large heavy parcel. "It's a book," he commented.

Kate cringed this was going from bad to worse. "It's the _Dictionary of Magical Properties_" Kate said quietly, "You can look up either the ingredients and find their effects, or you can look up the desired effect and find ingredients that cause it. I hoped it might help on your inventions."

"Really?" asked Fred suddenly interested and flipping through the pages, "I've never heard of a book like this before."

"Well most people just follow a recipe, you only need it if you're experimenting." Kate explained.

"Thanks Kate. You'll have help us learn how to use it." Fred leaned over and kissed Kate on the cheek. 

She slightly relaxed, that hadn't gone so wrong. The next parcel was for Hermione. It was rather small compared to the others. She opened it to reveal a large pen and a bottle of Royal Frizzless Potion, Kate had decided to give Hermione her spare bottle. Hermione smiled at the potion, and then began examining the pen. 

"It's a Highlifter. It allows you to move words around in your essays like you would in a word processor." Kate explained.

Hermione was thrilled, but the Weasleys were just confused. Kate tried again. "It lets you insert space or words into your essays, so you don't have to go back and re-write them if you miss something."

Comprehension dawned on the Weasley faces, but they didn't seem to understand Hermione's excitement.

She got up and gave Kate a hug, "This will save me so much time!"

Kate smiled, Hermione at least, she could buy for. Next was Harry's gift, again it was a rather small box. Inside the coloured wrappings was a plain box that made a faint rustling noise. 

"What is it?" Harry asked afraid to open it.

"They're practise snitches. They were new in the Quidditch shop. The aren't really fast, but they appear and disappear, so you can practise spotting them, and it doesn't really matter if you loose them."

"That's so cool!" both Harry and Ron exclaimed.

Kate smiled, she had the feeling the lads would be dragging everyone out to the quidditch pitch. While they were distracted Fred passed the next package; it was a large squishy one. Kate smiled and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny ripped into the paper causing a small snowstorm of fluttering debris. She smiled widely and jumped off the bed, unfurling a new school robe. She quickly put it on over her pyjamas.

Kate was carefully checking the fit as she said, "It should be a close fit. I altered it on someone about your size, but we can fine tune it again if I got something wrong."

"It's wonderful" Ginny grinned giving Kate a hug.

Kate sighed to herself, buying for girls was so much easier. Kate had known Ginny was embarrassed by her old school robes, especially in study sessions, when she was teaching. So she had tailored a new set of robes to flatter Ginny's figure. At least some of her presents were going well.

Fred handed Kate her final package. She nervously gave it to George. He smiled kindly, and pulled her into his lap before opening it. Inside were two books. George picked up the top one and read the cover in confusion. It seemed to me a muggle book, the cover read _Catch Me if You Can_. He looked at Kate befuddled.

"Open the cover," she said.

Opening the book George saw Kate's neat script across the page:

__

Well thanks for being a soft landing anyways,

Merry Christmas,

Kate

George burst out laughing, and gave Kate a hug. He handed the book around to the confused others. Everyone grinned.

"It's a book about a muggle con man that tricked everyone into thinking he was a doctor and a pilot and things. I some how think you'll enjoy it." Kate added with a grin.

George picked up the second book out of the wrappings. It was an instruction book on muggle stage magic. George was shocked and he quickly opened the book.

Kate bit her lip, "Ginny said you were interested in slight of hand, so I thought you might like it," she said quietly.

He turned to her and smiled "Kate, it's great."

Kate hugged him in relief; she'd been so worried he wouldn't like it. "Oh, there is one more thing,"

She crossed the room to her bag and slowly came back with a handful of dangling strings. She nervously twiddled the loose ends. "I um, study muggle magic as a hobby," she said quietly. "I made one of these for each of you. There are four compartments, each one a different part of your life. It kinda brings good luck by strengthening your weaknesses. It's nothing dangerous or anything," she trailed off worriedly. She suddenly wished the floor would swallow her up. She had known this was a stupid idea.

"Is it like this one?" Harry asked holding up a small bag from around his neck. 

Kate's jaw dropped, "You still have it?" 

Harry smiled, "Of course."

Kate bit her lip and shuffled through the bags in her hands. Pulling one free, "It's like it, but now there are four pockets," she said. Pointing out the symbols embroidered on the outside "one for physical achievement or in other word Quidditch, one for mental achievement or school, one for love, which is linked specifically with Gin, and one for relaxation and calmness." 

Harry smiled and took the pendant from Kate's hands, hanging it around his neck. "Thanks Kate."

"What's mine?" Gin asked.

Kate smiled and relaxed a bit. "Well everyone has a love aspect. Yours is keyed to Harry, and Ron and Hermione are keyed together." She looked up at Fred "Yours is just love in general, since I wasn't sure how you felt about Angelina, but I can easily change that." 

Fred grinned. Kate passed each pendent to its owner, except George's. That one she still held in her hands. She explained all the symbols, and how they worked, till finally every question had been answered. 

Kate returned to the window seat, as Fred began reaching for more presents.

George whispered in her ear, "Don't I get one?"

Kate looked down at her clasped hands and whispered "I wasn't sure what you wanted in your love section. Right now it's like Fred's."

George tilted her chin up so her eyes met his, "You're the only girl I'm interested in."

Kate blushed and looked down. She carefully opened a bag from her pocket. Inside was a tiny sewing kit. She took the small scissors and pulling a thin lock of hair cut it at the root. Taking a bit of black thread she tied the hair into a human figure. Her fingers moved deftly though the figure was complex. Finally taking a needle from her bag she lightly pricked her finger. She touched the tiny drop of blood to the heart of the figure. 

Finished she slipped the creation in one of the pockets of the pendant, and quickly stitched it closed. Tying the long loose ends together, Kate finally handed the pendent to George. Smiling he immediately placed it round his neck, and then pulled her close.

"Now I'll always have you with me," he whispered.

Kate blushed but Fred cut off her response by handing her a present. She looked around her friends and smiled. She was beginning to feel like she belonged.


	22. Christmas Day

"It's almost time for Christmas tea." George said

Kate groaned in annoyance. She was warm, toasty, and most importantly wrapped up in George's arms. 

"Aren't you hungry?" George exclaimed at her reluctance.

Kate grinned wickedly; there was no one else in the room at the moment. She pretended to huff, and sat up. Before George could realise what was happening she had him pinned to the couch. 

He tried to speak, but her wicked smile and sparkling eyes captivated him.

She leaned closer her warm breath on his face. "Actually I am quite hungry," she whispered, wetting her lips. She leaned even closer, so their lips were mere centimetres apart. She saw his lips tremble. 

"But you can only think of food" she said loudly, quickly propelling herself off him and the couch before he could react. Once a safe distance away, she leaned on the doorframe of the girls' stairs, waiting to see his reaction.

George had yet to move. She had held those tantalising lips so close, and then she was gone. His brain miss fired a few times before he got it running again. He quickly sat up and scanned the room, quickly spotting her on the stairs. 

In a flash he was after her. Kate squealed and bolted up the stairs. She was lucky there weren't many flights, as George caught up with her just as she slammed the door in his face. 

He heard loud exclamations and endless giggling on the other side of the door. He shook his head to clear it and headed back down the stairs.

"Minx" he grumbled.

**************************

Kate collapsed on the other side of the door in a fit of giggles. Both Harry and Ginny got up in confusion.

"Are you alright?"

Kate nodded still unable to talk. Finally able to control her self "Yes, I just stitched George up." She grinned evilly. "I don't think he was too impressed."

Kate got up and headed to her bed. Currently it was covered in all her new presents. She took the clear cauldron Ginny had gotten her for doing demonstrations with, and began tossing all the quills she'd received in. Kate some how doubted she'd ever need to buy a quill again. She nearly had enough to make a whole goose here!

She then took the box of sweets that Fred and Ron gave her and filled the remaining space with the sweets her study group students had sent her. She rolled her eyes at this rate she could open a tuck shop. 

Kate grinned; she was one to talk though. She'd sent many of these same people sweets for Christmas as well. She felt sorry for the Professors, imagine how much they got!

Kate could just about see the bed now. She shifted the stationary set Harry had given her with a snort. He'd complained he never got letters anymore, as if he needed them during school. Finally there was only the book from Hermione left. Kate grinned it was her favourite library book. It was like the book she got Fred, but also included details of charms. Kate reverently placed it on the desk.

Finally with her bed cleared she tidied the covers, and put away the clothes from last night. She picked out new clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to change, Harry being a convenient excuse.

***********************

The large group raced down to the Great Hall, laughing merrily. They saw that again it had been set with only one large table. Most of the Professors had already arrived, and were standing in a group chatting. 

Dumbledore and McGonagall were being entertained with a story from Professors Lupin and Black. Both were new Professors this year. Professor Lupin was teaching Care of Magical Creatures during Hagrid's Sabbatical, and Professor Black, Harry's Godfather, had taken the Defence Against the Dark Arts position when the ministry pardoned him this summer. 

The Gryffindors were quickly greeted by the professors, and invited to listen to the tale end of the story. Kate watched her friends cross quickly to the laughing group. But her attention was captured by the lone figure sat at the table.

Professor Snape sat in his usual chair to Dumbledore's left. He was slouched down in the back corner, cradling his head in his hand and looking utterly miserable. 

As Kate approached the table, she heard everyone laughing at the conclusion of the story. She loudly pulled out the chair across from Snape. With a grin she said, "I suppose as it's Christmas, I'd better sit here and save everyone else from the pain of sitting across from the evil and moody Professor Snape."

Snape raised a single eyebrow at her.

She conspiratorially leaned across the table "They all figure you'd jump at the chance to poison them."

She finally sat down, just as Dumbledore called everyone to the table.

"And you're not worried about being poisoned?" Snape asked slightly amused.

"Of course not," Kate replied confidently, "Without me who would tutor your students."

Dumbledore laughed heartily as he sat down, "She does have a point Severus."

Kate noticed both George and Professor Sinastra give her funny looks as they took their seats, George on her right and Sinastra next to Snape.

"Well, I suppose I could just turn you into a toad instead of poisoning you," Snape said dryly, as the food magically appeared on the table.

"Nah," Kate responded jovially as she filled her plate, "They don't have opposable thumbs, I'd never be able to brew my potions fast enough. Just think, I'd have to stay after class all the time."

"God No," Professor Snape whispered.

Kate grinned, "Exactly. So really you're quite harmless."

At this Snape lost all composure and his eyes stretched widely in shock. Everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"You're just cranky; though I'm not surprise with all those tight collars you wear." Kate paused and leaned forward staring at Snape. "Seriously, You know they're causing all your migraines."

"What?" Snape exclaimed severely ruffled.

Kate turned her attention back up to his face, "You are getting migraines aren't you?"

Snape uncomfortably fidgeted in his seat, "Well, Yes."

Kate nodded, "It's the collars, they're cut wrong and are applying pressure on your neck. It would be easy to fix. I could do it this afternoon if you like, consider it a Christmas present."

"You already gave me a Christmas present."

At this all the Gryffindor's mouths dropped open. Kate just rolled her eyes. "Yes, but its not like this is going to cost me anything."

"I think you should take her up on it Severus. Miss Thornton is quite talented. She's altered over half of the student robes at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore interjected with a wink.

Kate's head spun to Professor Dumbledore as Professor McGonagall exclaimed, "You're the one who's been altering all the robes?"

"Um," Kate stalled "that depends, am I going to get in trouble for it?"

The table burst out laughing again.

"No," McGonagall smiled "I had just noticed all the changes, but didn't know how or who."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief, raising a round of chuckles.

"Then yes, it was me. Though I didn't realise anyone had noticed." Kate said looking at Professor Dumbledore and blushing.

Kate began eagerly devouring her dinner while chatting to McGonagall about where she had learned her sewing skills, suddenly Professor Dumbledore interrupted.

"I almost forgot!" he exclaimed and with a flick of his wand Christmas crackers appeared. "Merry Christmas!"

Kate quickly thrust her cracker at Professor Snape, "You ready?" she teased.

He smirked and grasped the other end. With a sharp tug, smoke covered the centre of the table. Snape held the large end of the cracker, and so won the contents. A black Pirate hat complete with skull and crossbones was hanging on the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Kate quickly nabbed it and stood up. Reaching across the table she plonked it on the Professor's head. "How fitting for our dark Professor" she teased.

Professor Snape gave Kate a dirty look, but only adjusted his hat. Kate grinned and handed him the joke and trinket still left on the table.

Next Kate pulled a cracker with George, managing to win this one. The hat landed in her lap. Kate picked it up and smiled "This is so neat!" 

The hat was an old medieval style, which was kind of like a large headband. It was shaped a bit like a house roof, with a point in the centre and one on each side, then came straight down to covered both her ears.

The rest of dinner went wonderfully. Kate joked and chatted with George, Snape, Sinastra, and Vectra. She tried to bring the two Gryffindor first years into the conversation, but they seemed utterly terrified. The only other student was Alexial, a fourth year Hufflepuff Kate knew from her tutorial groups. She seemed to be trying to eat her dinner as fast as possible to get away from Filtch who sat on the end of the teachers side.

When finally they could eat no more, the Gryffindors and Kate made to leave the Great Hall. Just before she reached the door she turned and called back, "Professor Snape, when do you want me to alter your robes?"

"Come down to my office, when ever you have time." he replied reluctantly.

Kate nodded and hurried to catch up with the others.

**************************

"I can't believe your going to help that slimy git!" Ron exclaimed.

"I can't believe she bought him a present." Fred commented.

It was a few hours after dinner and Kate was gathering her sewing kit. She rolled her eyes "He's really not that bad."

"I still think someone should go with you," Harry said.

"I'll be fine. Look George isn't worried, why should you guys be."

"Hey, why aren't you worried George?" Ron asked.

"Cause she's right. He likes her. You heard them today, if any of us had said that Gryffindor would have been out 50 points."

"I'm not so sure it's a good thing he likes her, maybe she needs a chaperone," Ron said. 

"Ugh Ron!" Kate exclaimed, "I'm leaving before you get any other ideas in your head!"

Just before she exited the portrait, she turned "Don't forget to leave a message with the Fat lady, if you all head out somewhere."

"Not likely!" Ginny groaned from the couch.

Kate grinned and dashed out the door.

*****************************

She reached the Dungeons and crossed the Potions classroom to Snape's office. She knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in."

Kate popped he head around the door and smiled. Snape was sat at his desk grading papers. He looked up and rolled his eyes. "All right. Let's get this over with."

Kate laughed, "It's not going to be painful Professor."

Snape gave her a look which said it was already. "Well what do you need?"

"Well first, access to all your robes."

Taking a deep breath Snape said "Fine." Without another word, he led Kate through the halls to a large portrait.

"Cuthien Greenleaf" Kate exclaimed.

Snape turned in surprise "You know?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't know the greatest Potions Master ever?" Kate asked indignantly, as the portrait smirked at Snape.

Snape muttered the password and the doorway revealed. Kate entered Snape's quarters and was quite surprised, it wasn't dark as she'd expected. It wasn't even green! All the decoration was classical, with gold highlights. The room was cosy and warm. Kate smiled.

Snape stood in the centre of his room awkwardly.

"How many robes do you have?" Kate asked.

"Six" Snape replied opening the wooden wardrobe next to the bathroom door.

"Oh thank goodness. I had the sudden nightmare of you saying thirty." Kate teased.

Snape gave her a wilting look, "What do you need?"

Kate smiled, "Well first I need to check the fit, so if you'd sit down for a moment,"

Snape pulled his desk chair out and sat down. Kate made a cursory check for problems, marking key areas with a triangular piece of chalk. "OK and if you'd stand up,"

Snape stood up, but was a good head taller than Kate. She grimaced and looked around for something to stand on. She considered the chair, but that would put her way too high. "Um Professor, would you mind transfiguring something into a foot high stool?"

He looked at her oddly, but transfigured the desk chair to her request. 

Kate quickly hopped up. "Thanks, I wasn't sure what to transfigure. Where did you buy your robes?" She asked as she made measurements and chalk marks.

"Madam Malkins."

Kate nodded knowingly. "Next time you might consider Skipton's in the village. Mrs. Skipton is very reliable, I think you might like her." Kate grinned. "OK, take them off then."

Snape looked at her in shock.

"Well unless you want me to be sticking needles and pins in your skin."

He rolled his eyes, but made for the bathroom. 

"I'd put on something comfortable!" Kate called "You're going to have to try them on again."

Snape nodded grumpily as he shut the door. Kate smirked and began setting up her sewing things.

Moments later Snape returned, wearing an emerald green bathrobe with the Slythrin crest embroidered on the pocket. Kate burst out laughing.

"What is so amusing?" Snape demanded handing Kate his robes.

"Well after your rooms weren't green, I didn't expect you to have a Slytherin Bathrobe."

Snape rolled his eyes, and dropping into a leather easy chair said, "It was a Christmas present."

Kate managed to smother her snicker by intently concentrating on her work. After she recovered she glanced up, "Why were you grading papers on Christmas?"

"I'm afraid trying to un-hex Mr. Malfoy, put me behind on my class work."

Again Kate giggled, "I forgot, is he alright?"

"Yes, after two days we managed to removed all but one of the curses. But Malfoy complained that much, Professor Black gave him a choice, he could be quiet till we removed the last curse or he could go home as he was."

"What'd he say?"

"He chose to go home. I think he assumed his father could easily remove the spell. I'm afraid he'll be disappointed. Lucius was always dreadful at charms."

Kate again smothered a giggle, "What was the last curse?"

Snape smirked, "I never bothered looking after he left, but it made his right arm spontaneously smack him in the face."

Kate lost all composure and collapsed in a fit of giggles, much to Snape's amusement.

After a few moments she was able to return to her work. She was highly amused at the look of horror on Snape's face as she cut material from his robes.

"Trust me," she whispered.

After a long silence she asked, "Do you spend every Christmas here?"

"Yes," Snape replied coldly implying the subject was closed.

Kate decided to play dumb and continued "I take it you have no family then?"

"No," Snape replied icily.

"I know how that is," Kate replied quietly, "I mean I have family in England, but they are all strangers to me since I grew up in America. And my parents," Kate paused, "Well it's difficult to be around them. They never really found out what happened at Salem, and it's a rather large secret to hide."

Snape quietly watched Kate work. He, like all the professors, knew the generalities around her expulsion, but had never asked for the details.

"You think they'd react that negatively? It was a long time ago now." he said quietly.

Kate looked up in surprise, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Kate quickly looked down at her work, shaking her head. Her whole demeanour changed. She turned into the nervous terrified girl he hadn't seen since she arrived. It was as if the last two years had never happened.

She quickly stood handing him his robes, "There try these," she said barely above a whisper.

He took the robes from the girls and quickly left to change. As he got dressed he wondered what had happened to change the earlier teasing girl into a cowed and frightened rabbit. As soon as he was dress he entered the room again, eager to check she hadn't left.

She gestured that he should stand next to the stool. It was only as she checked her work that he realised the collar was much more comfortable. He had been wearing them for such a long time; he hadn't realised the pain till it was gone. He quickly glanced over to the mirror on his wardrobe door. The robes looked exactly as they had before. He was highly impressed with her work.

He turned to compliment her, but stopped when she flinched from his gaze. Satisfied with her work, she quietly asked if all his robes were exactly the same. He nodded silently in reply.

She bowed her head and took another set from his wardrobe. Never looking up she quietly sat down again and began her work.

Returning to his chair he watched her work, physically pulling herself smaller. Checking the necklace around her neck, he noticed had turned a pitch-black colour. The girl's playful banter was gone, and in its place an almost active force, which cried ignore me. The change mesmerised him for a long time.

Finally, "So what don't I know?" he asked quietly.

Kate recoiled as if struck. She muttered quietly "Nothing."

She quickly stood handing him the next robes to try on, immediately fetching another set from the wardrobe.

Snape again left the room and changed into the newly altered robes. With firm resolve he returned for Kate's inspection. 

She stood on the stool, and quietly checked her work, but before she could step down Snape caught her arm. "What aren't you saying?"

Kate's head turned away to avoid his troubled eyes, "Nothing Professor."

Frustration boiled in his chest, "What is so horrible that it can turn you back into the scared child who first came to Hogwarts?" He demanded.

"Who said she ever left?" Kate hissed her eyes filling with tears. She tried to wrench her arm back, till finally Snape let go. Kate returned to her work, but Snape wouldn't give up so easily.

Still standing in the centre of the room, he towered over her. "So you were expelled. In the years you've been here you've left that all behind."

"I can never leave it behind," Kate whispered, "I carry it with me everywhere."

Snape paused in confusion. What was she talking about? 

"Fine, then explain. What do you have to hide from me? I already know you were sick and expelled for taking a dark poison," he said harshly.

Kate flinched at the last words. But then she seemed to ignore him, absorbed in her work. She finished the third set and stood up handing them to Snape. He tossed them on his chair as she fetched another set. 

Finally she took a deep breath, "Did you know my hair colour wasn't naturally red?" she asked quietly, "I told my parents I did it on purpose, but it was really a side effect of the poison." 

There was a long heavy silence, but Snape wouldn't be the one to break it.

"Every time I look in the mirror, I'm reminded of what happened," Kate whispered.

Snape sat down beside Kate, in an authoritative voice he said, "It may be a reminder of what happened, but it doesn't mark you for life. Your parents know the basics of what happened. I'm sure finding out it was the poison that changed your hair won't make a difference." 

Kate's eyes began to tear again. "Not all scars are so pretty," she said, as she suddenly got up to fetch another set of robes.

"What are you implying?" Snape asked watching he shrewdly.

Kate froze at the wardrobe door; suddenly she spun towards Snape with tears running down her face "Some times scars show the truth!" she yelled angrily. 

She threw the robes on the floor, and pulled her own robes up her arm. Underneath she wore a tight fitting shirt she had to fight to get up her arm.

"There are you happy?" Kate demanded finally presenting him her bare arm. 

Snape recoiled in shock. All of her skin was covered in a thick web of scars. 

Kate watching his reaction collapsed in a pile of tears. She was broken; she was a monster.

'Damn Dumbledore.' Snape thought, 'Why didn't he tell us?" Things suddenly made more sense. 

Unsure what to do, he crouched down on the ground by Kate. She hardly even noticed. He now had a much closer look at her arm. He was shocked by the damage, had she really done all this herself? 

He gently placed his hand over her arm. Kate jumped and looked at him in shock.

"I understand," Snape said quietly, he slowly rolled back his sleeve, baring his dark mark. "I to carry scars of my past that others find hard to accept."

Kate jumped in surprise, the shock stopping her tears. "You were a Death Eater?" she asked incredulously.

Snape nodded, "I left their ranks long ago, but the mark stays."

Kate nodded, and then suddenly hugged Snape crying on his shoulder. Snape sat stiffly, unsure what to do with a crying girl. In desperation he awkwardly patted her back. Finally her tears slowed.

"I guess we both have our secrets to hide," she said quietly.

"I'll keep yours if you keep mine," Snape said seriously.

Kate grinned and nodded. Wiping her eyes she said, "You should really try those robes on and make sure they fit."

Snape nodded and picked up the robes. He left for the bathroom as Kate cleaned herself up. As he changed he was rather surprised he'd shown her his mark, but it had seemed the best thing to do.

When he returned for inspection Kate was finishing the adjustments on his final robe. She acted like nothing had happened, which suited Snape fine. 

The rest of the fittings passed with out incident, and soon Kate was packing her things. 

He escorted her to the door, "Thank-you Miss Thornton, the Headmaster was right, your skills are impeccable."

Kate blushed and smiled, "And Thank-you Professor." 

Suddenly Snape found the girl wrapped around him in a hug. "What?" he exclaimed in surprise.

Kate grinned, "Oh be quiet Professor, even evil and moody professors deserve a hug on Christmas."

And without another word Kate was through the portrait. Snape watched her round the corner and disappear. He shut the portrait while shaking his head, that girl was definitely one of a kind. 


	23. Breaking

The rest of Kate's holiday was spent mostly in study. Hermione, Kate, and Ginny found they worked well together, and often they were found crowded around the tables in Kate's tutorial room.

One day, after Kate completed a particularly complex essay; she looked around her tutorial room in thought. Suddenly breaking the silence she said "Hermione, how much time would you say you spend helping others study."

Hermione's train of thought derailed for a moment, and she had to mentally replay the question. "A couple of hours a day. Why?"

"What would you think to joining our tutorial group?" Kate asked.

Hermione's face pulled in reluctance.

"Wait," Kate interrupted, "hear me out. Currently we hold a tutorial every evening for an hour. Right now it's for Potions, but we've been getting more and more people asking Ginny about charms, or staying after to ask about Transfiguration. With three of us, we could each cover a different subject.

"If you joined us, it would be much easier for you to schedule your time, since people would know when they can come ask you questions. Plus you only have to explain things once to the group instead of over and over again."

Hermione was obviously considering the idea.

"Plus, It's really good review of old material, and often we get lots of our own work done at the same time. You could always try it for a while and see what you think?"

Hermione nodded, setting the works into motion.

*******************************

Kate spent her last few days of vacation getting things ready. She went to Dumbledore and acquired two more tables. One each for Ginny, Hermione and herself, and one for students working on their own. They set up a schedule of tutorials with fifth year and above on Mondays, through to first years on Fridays. Kate made up notices and the first day back, posted them in all the common rooms. Well, all the common rooms except Slytherin.

For Slytherin she asked Professor Snape to do the honours.

"Are you sure you want to bother?" he asked. "I doubt any Slytherins would be willing to study under the direction of Gryffindors."

"True," Kate replied, "but this way they can't say, we didn't invite them."

"Fine," Snape shrugged taking the notice, "but if they cause any trouble, be sure to notify me at once."

Kate grinned. "No worries, Professor."

*******************************

Everyone was surprised how well the system worked. The students brought whatever work they wanted to do. Then the girls would cover the three classes with the most interest, while other students could work at the fourth table if they wished. It led to a significant increase in attendance, in all but the fifth year tutorial.

As for the Slytherins, it seemed Malfoy learned a lesson from the ball; he never showed his face at the tutorials.

And so life continued as normal. Kate attended her classes in the day, held a tutorial after dinner and then studied and relaxed with the Gryffindors till curfew. Then when she returned to her dorm, she completed her homework, and went to bed.

Yet, worries began to prey on her mind. She kept envisioning Snape's reaction to her scars; that initial moment of horror. If Snape had been a Deatheater she reasoned, he had seen many horrible sights in his life. That he'd still been disgusted didn't bode well for anyone else's reaction.

Finally one evening in the middle of January, Kate sat on the floor of the tutorial room playing exploding snap with Ginny, Harry, and George. It had never been one of Kate's favourite games, but the others had talked her into joining. Ironically Kate was now winning with three-quarters of the pack.

Desperate to win some cards back the others were speedily pounding cards down. Suddenly all three placed their cards down at once, all of them were eights. The explosion was massive, and mostly directed at Kate. She coughed, wafting the smoke from her face, as she looked rather singed.

The others laughed in hysterics. Well, that is until Kate hurriedly got up holding her knee.

Kate was in a panic. As the smoke cleared she saw the explosion had ripped a huge hole in the knee of her hose. She'd immediately jumped up, while still keeping a hand over her knee.

"Are you alright?" asked George suddenly concerned. "Let me look at that."

"No," Kate nearly yelled to the shock of her friends.

"It's fine," she rushed, "I just need to go change my hose." She began hobbling to the door still with her hand on her knee.

"If it's only a hole Kate, just leave it or take them off. It's not like we'll care." Ginny called confused.

But Kate was already in the hall. 

George stood alone in the centre of the room as she left, unsure what just happened.

Once out of the others' sight Kate ran as fast as she could, till she reached a deserted hallway. She threw her back against a hard stone wall, sliding down to the floor. Tears began to fill her eyes.

'My gods,' she thought 'who have I been kidding?' She looked at her damaged hose. Her quick escape had stretched the run, and her scars were beginning to show. Kate began to sob.

'How could I even think of dating George with my past? How did I think I'd keep it hidden? I must have been mad!' For a moment her mind brought up a picture of George's face, but quickly it turned to the expression of disgust Snape had worn. Her heart broke. 

Quickly Kate stood, knowing what she must do; she headed to the owlrey.

********************************

Harry and Ron were already half way through their lunch when Hermione arrived. She dropped heavily into her chair making all the glasses on the table quake.

"Have you guys seen Kate?" she asked, "She wasn't in Arithmancy today, and no one know where she is." 

Harry quickly looked up and then turned towards George. George was just stirring his food around on his plate, not actually eating anything. Harry wondered what was wrong.

"George," Harry called, " Do you know where Kate is? She didn't go to class today."

George turned and was about to reply, when something made him pause. He quickly got up and began towards the Ravenclaw table. Grabbing his things, Harry quickly followed.

When Harry caught up, he heard George asking a group of girls, "Have you guys seen Kate?"

"No," replied Padma, "Last time we saw her was at the tutorial group. We assumed she was with you or in the hospital wing."

George turned and looked at Harry, without speaking both lads immediately left the Great Hall. Once through the doors they bolted for the hospital wing. 

After pausing a moment to catch his breath, George popped his head through the door and asked Madam Pomfrey "Is Kate Thornton in here?"

The matron shook her head. 

George turned slowly to Harry, "OK, I'm really getting worried now. I got this at breakfast." Reluctantly he pulled out a small scrap of parchment and handed it to Harry.

__

George,

I'm really sorry, but I've been lying. Mostly to myself. It's clear to me now, that there is no where for our relationship to go, and so I'm setting you free. I'm sorry for wasting your time. Some girl will be really lucky to have you.

Please forgive me.

~Kate

"Bloody hell," Harry sighed.

"Where do you think she could be?" George asked his voice full of concern.

"I don't know, but I know a map that might." Harry replied. Both boys quickly headed to Gryffindor tower.

Once in Harry's room they hoped the problem would be easily solved. Harry pulled out a blank sheet of parchment from inside his trunk. Putting the tip of his wand to it he said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Slowly dark lines began to appear across the paper, within moments a map of Hogwarts was clearly recognisable. After careful examination though their hearts fell. Then they really began to worry, it was clear Kate was no longer within the school.

*******************************

George was floored. He'd been the last person to see her last night. He'd stood in the middle of the room and watched her go, and now she was gone.

He closed his eyes and leaned against Harry's bed. "OK Let's try to be logical. She's no longer in Hogwarts. So she must have gone to Hogsmead." George dropped his head "And from there she could go anywhere."

"I don't think she'd go to Hogsmead." Harry said quietly.

George looked up "Why?"

"Kate doesn't trust people. She doesn't have any friends there." Harry paused looking at the parchment. "I wonder if she's here, just some where not on the map."

At Harry's words George bolted up. "I have an idea!" he exclaimed as he ran out the door.

Harry hoped it was the right one.


	24. Lost

George ran madly down the halls, desperate to find Kate. He cut the corner in the Defence Hall a bit close though and was thrown to the floor. Shaken he looked up to see Professor Lupin also sprawled on the floor.

"Mr. Weasley, where are you headed in such a hurry? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's Kate sir," George gasped out of breath, "She's disappeared. No one has seen her since last night."

Professor Lupin quickly stood up "What happened?"

"We don't know sir. Last night she was with us in the study room, and suddenly she got upset and left, with no explanation. And now her roommates say they haven't seen her since. We checked the hospital wing first, but she's not in the school anywhere." George rambled.

Professor Lupin thought a moment "Did Harry help you check the school?"

"Um...kind of," George stalled.

Lupin nodded in understanding. "Ok, you keep looking. I'll notify the Headmaster, and begin making inquires in Hogsmeade."

George nodded and both quickly marched off in opposite directions

************************************

George rushed across the frosted lawn towards the Forbidden Forest, his feet slipping and sliding as he went. He quickly found the faint trail, and began running towards his secret den. The bushes and trees clawed and tore at his cloak and face, but still he rushed on. Finally, holding his breath in hope, he pushed his through the brush gateway.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light, but then he saw her pale curled form in the nook of the tree.

"Kate! Kate! Are you alright?" George cried as he threw himself on the ground beside her. Her skin was unusually pale and cold to the touch. George swore in frustration.

A faint voice asked "George?"

"Yes Princess! It's me, are you all right? What happened?"

Kate was slowly waking; she'd been in the cold so long her mind felt foggy. Fragments of memories came trickling back to her. "It was nothing George. Don't worry about it," she said thickly, pulling her self to a sitting position and wrapped her arms across her belly.

"We should get you back to the castle." George said kindly.

"You go ahead George, I'll come up later."

George crouched down beside her "Kate," he said reaching a gentle hand towards her arm, "You're freezing, you need..."

Suddenly George snapped his hand back in surprise. Her sleeve was soaked. Instinctively he looked at his hand, and recoiled in horror; it was covered in blood.

"Kate, You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing! Just go, George." Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"Kate I'm not going anywhere! Now let me see your arm."

Kate began crying hysterically and covered her arm as much as possible. "It's nothing George!"

"What is going on Kate?"

Kate overwhelmed with frustration yelled, "Nothing happened. I'm just not the person you think I am!" Then she collapsed in tears.

George wrapped a comforting arm around Kate. "Is that what the note this morning was about?"

Kate gave up on the idea of an easy solution. "Yes," she managed through her tears.

"Kate," George said quietly "What is it you've been hiding?"

Slowly Kate pulled back the sleeve of her robes, revealing several long gashes, which dripped blood down her arm. 

"Bloody Hell," George whispered sending Kate into a fit of crying.

Confused George tried to comfort Kate. "Shhhh, Kate it's OK. Madame Pomfrey can fix that in a second."

Kate suddenly pushed violently away from George, "I'm not going to the hospital wing."

"But Kate your injured,"

Kate screamed and grabbed at her hair, "Don't you understand? I did this!"

"What?"

"I did this!" Kate yelled. 

"Why?" George whispered in shock.

"Because I couldn't take it anymore! I can't have friends and keep it hidden, and if people find out they'll be disgusted by me! So what's the point? Why am I even here? I'll never have friends, I'll never get married, I may as well die and save everyone the trouble!"

"Kate, a few easily fixed cuts won't disgust people..." George started worriedly.

"George," Kate exasperatedly replied "It isn't just a few." She pulled back her other sleeve and baring her scars "They cover half my body!" Kate buried her face in her arms crying once again.

George sat quietly still holding on to Kate. He wasn't sure what to say. He desperately wanted to take her up the castle, but he knew she needed to hear something first. He just wasn't sure what. 

"Kate, I admit I'm not sure I understand everything your trying to say, but nothing I've seen so far has changed the way I feel about you."

"How can you say that?" Kate demanded.

"Because I've seen the girl that's somewhere inside there," he said tapping her chest. "Now are we going to go up to the castle, or are we both going to freeze here."

"I can't go back. I'll get expelled." Kate burst into tears again.

"Kate, Dumbledore won't expel you."

"He will! It's why I got expelled from Salem," Kate blubbed.

"Look, if I talk to Dumbledore, will you come back to the castle?" George asked calmly.

"Give up George! I can't go back! It won't change anything. I'll still need to hide everything, Dumbledore and the Professors will be angry..." Kate rambled.

George spoke with a fire in his eyes, "Kate, we'll face those things when the time comes. Right now I need to get you warmed up. So will you come up to the castle?"

"George, I can't face them, any of them!" Kate cried pain showing in her eyes.

Wrapping his arms around her George whispered. "Ok, Kate, it's Ok. Will you be Ok for a few minutes, while I run up to the castle?"

Kate nodded with her head down.

"I'm sorry, George" Kate said quietly.

"Shh! There's nothing to be sorry about. I'll be back in just a few minuets Ok?"

Kate nodded and George disappeared through the green curtained entrance.

George rushed up to the castle. He really was worried about Kate. She'd never warmed up in the time he was there, and he didn't want to think about all the blood.

Reaching the front doors, George slammed them open and pounded up the stairs. Suddenly he wasn't sure where to go, he didn't even know what time it was. 

Before he got any farther, a deep voice cut the silence of the entrance "Mr Weasley, I take it you have found Miss. Thornton?"

George turned to find Professor Dumbledore watching him. Filled with relief and admiration George rushed, "Yes sir, but she won't come up to the school. She's freezing and bleeding, but she's scared..."

"I understand Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore smiled "I've arranged a private room, just down this hall and up the stairs on the right. The third painting on the left, the password is truffles. You should find the halls clear as class is just starting. Then once you get settled I'll send Professor Sinastra up to see if you need anything." 

"Thank-you sir," George called as he bolted through the castle doors.

********************************

George finally led Kate up to the portrait. Through the whole journey Kate had been leaning on his arm heavily, and jumping at the slightest sound.

When finally the portrait shut behind them George breathed a huge sigh of relief. The room was furnished with a large single bed under the window. The room was so narrow that both ends of the bed touched the walls. Against one wall was a high dresser and on the other side sat a plain wooden chair.

Kate had already collapsed on the bed. George picked up her feet and placed them in a more natural position. "Come on Kate we need to get you out of those robes."

Kate didn't move. George reached down and undid the clasp, releasing her outer robes. Eventually through persistence George managed to remove Kate's robes and undershirt. They were all soaked with blood, so George just piled them by the door. 

Kate lay unmoving on the bed in her bra, staring at the bracelet George had given her, blood had reached her wrist and caught in the links. 

George was too worried to be embarrassed by the situation. He could now see all the scars she had mentioned; and his heart broke at the thought of her being in so much pain. 

George quickly stripped off his own outer robes, and t-shirt leaving only his trousers. He carefully slipped the shirt over Kate, keeping the sleeves away from her injuries. 

There was a quiet knock at the door. Kate jumped as if a gun had been shot. George quickly placed a hand on her shoulder "Shh, It's just Professor Sinastra at the door."

Kate's eyes filled with panic. George quickly added, "You stay here and warm up while I go speak with her." George pulled the duvet up over Kate and the slipped out the door.

Once in the hall way he realised Professor Sinastra was staring to total shock. Confused for a moment, George suddenly blushed, "Sorry Professor, Kate's clothes were all covered in blood, so I gave her my T-shirt.

Sinastra quickly picked her jaw off the floor and flustered asked, "Is she alright?"

George sighed and rubbed his eyes, "She was outside all last night, so she needs warming up. And she has several cuts on her arm. Though I suppose I can heal them. I was worried I'd leave scars, but that's not really an issue is it?"

Sinastra smiled kindly, "You're a good friends George. I'll talk to Madam Pomfrey, and see how we should warm her up. I'll also have the house elves send some towels and warm water."

George nodded tiredly and reached for the door handle again. But Sinastra paused him for a moment, "Thank-you George."

George just blushed and shrugged awkwardly, quickly slipping back into the room.

He quickly put his robes back on and sat on the bed beside Kate. She was still staring blankly at her bracelet. He gently tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear as a loud pop signalled the arrival of water and towels.

He pulled them closer and began washing the blood off Kate's arm. She didn't move, whimper, or hardly even blink. Soon, it was all washed away, and George was able to magically heal the wounds. George wished it were so easy to heal the pain in her heart.

Suddenly two more pops sounded. One was a pile of blankets and hot water bottles, and the other a plate of sandwiches.

There was a note on top of the blankets.

__

George,

I spoke with Madame Pomfrey, due to Kate's medical history the pepper -up potions won't work effectively. The best thing to do it tuck the water bottles around her and pile on the blankets.

I've also had the house elves send some food. Do try to eat something. You've both had a long day.

Professor Sinastra

George read the note and sighed. There were never easy solutions around Kate. He picked up the water bottles and tucked them around her, then placing a few more blankets over her.

Fetching the plate her perched on the side of her bed. "Kate. Kate, you need to eat something. I have some sandwiches here."

Kate's eyes roved around the room and slowly focused on George. 

"Are you hungry? Will you eat something?" He asked again.

Slowly she nodded, and with great effort she rolled over. She managed to eat a couple of quarters before she rolled onto her side. 

George scoffed the rest of the meal, before sitting down on the bed beside her. He gently stroked her hair, and her arm. 

At first she was ridged with nervousness, she just wasn't used to people touching her scars, it was an odd deadened feeling. As sleep crept up on her though she began to relax, eventually pulling George into the bed with her.

Then curled against his side protected from the world, she slipped into dreams.


	25. Acceptance

Kate's first thoughts were that she was warm and safe. Her second thought was how comfortable it was to be snuggled up with George. 

Her body stiffened. Snuggled up with George?

Kate opened her eyes for a split second before snapping them shut again with a silent curse.

She heard a deep voice resonating beneath her head. "I know your awake so don't bother pretending."

Kate heaved a deep sigh and grimaced. "Morning," she said while opening her eyes.

"Did you sleep all right?" George asked. 

Kate nodded without looking up.

"Are you hungry?" George ventured.

Kate shrugged non-committally.

"Well how about I go find us some breakfast?"

Once again Kate nodded, still avoiding words.

"Promise you'll still be here when I get back?" George joked lightly.

Kate groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

George grinned and slipped out the door. He wasn't too worried, she wasn't exactly dressed for roaming the halls.

Dashing down to the Great Hall, George headed straight to Ginny.

"Hey, George!" Ginny and Harry called. "Is Kate all right?"

George shrugged and rolled his eyes "I think so. Speaking of Kate, Ginny can I borrow a couple of things off you?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise, "I guess. What do you need?"

"I'll explain on the way up to Gryffindor," he said in a hurry to get moving.

Ginny shrugged but led both George and Harry up to the Gryffindor common room.

***************************

As Ginny fetched the things from her dorm, George quickly went to change.

Harry followed him up the stairs to the dorm. "How is she?" he asked seriously.

George dropped on to a bed and buried his face in his hands. "I found her in the Forbidden Forest. She'd been there all night. She was frozen," George paused unsure whether Harry knew about her scars "She seems to have injured herself." he said vaguely.

"As in actually cut herself?" Harry asked, the implication heavy in his voice.

George nodded tiredly. 

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "We are here for both of you, George."

With a smile George looked up, "Thanks Harry. Well I better hurry up or Kate's going to wonder what happened to me."

Quickly George changed clothes and cleaned himself up. Then dashing down to the common room he only stopped long enough to kiss Ginny on the cheek before he was sliding out the door.

******************************

George finally returned to Kate, carrying a tray with some cloth thrown over his arm. Kate appeared to have decided she preferred life under the duvet. 

George carefully placed the breakfast tray on the dresser. Perching on the side of the bed, George began pulling back the covers. After a bit of a fight Kate's head finally appeared.

"Hey, sleepy head."

Kate just grumbled and growled. 

George grinned, "I brought you some clean clothes," he said raising a small pile of grey jersey.

Kate rolled her eyes but gave in. She realised for all practical purposes she was trapped here with George, so she may as well humour him.

She took the clothes from George, but groaned as she found he'd brought only a tank top and shorts. "George!" she protested. 

"I borrowed them off Ginny," he supplied.

"That wasn't what I meant," Kate grumbled.

George sat back down on the bed beside her; carefully he slipped a finger under her chin making her eyes meet his. "Kate, I'm the only one here. No one else is going to see."

Kate grumbled but gave in, "Alright turn around," she ordered.

George grinned as he turned his back. He was pleased even to see her grumpy. It showed she was feeling at least a bit more like her normal self. And her normal self he knew how to deal with.

"Ok, you can turn around," Kate called reluctantly.

George was surprised, even though her scars were obvious she looked amazing. She was normally hidden beneath so many layers that her natural grace was hidden. Her pale skin now seemed to glow through the lace like scars. 

Where as before Kate's scars had stood out, now they just seemed like a part of her unique beauty.

George grinned at the impossibility of making Kate see this.

"There, isn't that more comfortable?" he asked.

Kate just sulked against the headboard.

"How about some lunch as it's a bit late for breakfast?" he suggested.

Kate nodded grumpily. When the tray was placed before her though, she smiled. There was a huge bowl of macaroni and cheese and a few of her other favourites. The meal actually did a lot for Kate's temperament. The comfort food made her relax and feel safe.

After clearing a couple of plates she finally put down her fork, unable to eat another bit. George removed the tray and climbed up beside her. Wrapping her in his arms he leaned against the headboard. "Now why don't you tell me the whole story."

Kate um'ed and ah'ed, stalled, and stuttered, but finally she slowly and painfully relayed the tale. 

George held her tight as she haltingly told the story of her difficult past. When finally she finished, her voice fading back into silence, he turned her face up to his.

"Kate, You are not your past. These scars are, at worst, a sign of a past sickness. You don't need to be ashamed of them. Your friends will accept you for who you are and anyone who doesn't isn't worth your time."

Kate looked doubtful, but she was glad the conversation was over. She also found it a surprising relief that George knew. She felt an odd sense of freedom, but she still wasn't sure it would last. The tank top she was wearing made her nervous. It had been four years since she'd worn anything this revealing.

George hopped off the bed and grabbed something off the dresser, "You have a choice you can read the novel I borrowed off Ginny, or we can play a game."

"What kind of game?" Kate asked worriedly. 

"Either Exploding Snap or Chess. I couldn't find our set of gobstones."

"Let's stick with Chess, I prefer games which don't bite back," Kate grimaced.

****************** 

Kate and George spent the rest of the day playing, joking, and enjoying each others company. 

George noticed that she began to relax about her scars. For short periods of time, she wasn't stressed they were visible.

After their third game of Chess and their sixth of Exploding Snap, George popped down to the kitchens for dinner. On his return he brought not only a large over flowing tray, but a serious expression.

"What's up?" asked Kate worriedly.

George carefully set the dinner tray on the dresser and sat next to Kate. "Professor Dumbledore and Professor Sinastra would like to visit you." 

Kate's face fell. Her whole body expressed her worry and dread.

"Do you mind if they eat with us?"

Kate shrugged non-committally. George took that as a yes. Before she could change her mind he slipped out into the hall.

Professors Dumbledore and Sinastra stood waiting with a couple of house-elves bearing dinner trays. Dumbledore raised his brow in question.

"Well she didn't say no, but she's not happy about it." George revealed.

Dumbledore nodded and with a wink led the way into the room. 

Kate looked up in dread, but was met by a grandfatherly smile and twinkling eyes.

"Good evening Miss. Thornton, I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Kate searched the Professor's face but only found sincerity there. She blushed, "Thank you, sir"

With a smile Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and transfigured the dresser into a sturdy table with two chairs. Kate sat on the edge of the bed to join the other three at the table.

To Kate's surprise the dinner was rather pleasant. The professors engaged in friendly banter and conversation. Professor Sinastra even admitted to almost missing Snape's dinner conversation. Joking she added "He's been almost pleasant since you altered his robes."

Sinastra actually spent much of the dinner subtly examining Kate. She had never actually seen Kate's injuries before. Although Mrs. McGonagall had described them to her, Sinastra found that words had not even come close to reality.

It was obvious Kate had been given no choice in her current apparel. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to hide her scars, but it was a hopeless cause.

Sinastra was truly surprised that Kate had managed to hide her injuries not only at Salem, but also at Hogwarts. Sinastra suspected that Kate was truly a more formidable person than she let on, or even knew.

When finally they had all eaten their fill Professor Dumbledore magiced away all the trays.

"Now before we leave Miss Thornton," 

Kate cringed. 

"As today is Wednesday, we think you should take the next two days to recuperate, and catch up on your school work. You may then return to classes on Monday."

Kate looked up in surprise "I'm not expelled?"

Dumbledore smiled "No, all recovery includes setbacks."

Dumbledore restored the dresser, preparing to leave, while Sinastra gave Kate a large hug. "I'm glad you are feeling better, Kate. How about we meet for lunch this weekend?" she asked with a smile.

Kate nodded quietly.

On her way out Sinastra also gave George a hug, whispering something in his ear before following Dumbledore into the hall.

"What did she say?" Kate demanded after the door shut.

George grinned, "She told me to take care of you."

Kate rolled her eyes in exasperation, but the effect was ruined when she yawned.

"Looks like you could use a nap." George teased.

Kate was going to protest, but had to agree after another yawn interrupted her.

George smiled and tucked Kate firmly into her blankets. Then wrapping an arm over her insulated form he snuggled beside her.

Although the day had been short, it had been emotionally draining, and both quickly fell into sleep.

*************************

In the morning George once again woke before Kate. Glancing out the window, he realised it was only just breakfast time.

After quietly sneaking out of the room, he quickly made his way to the Great Hall. Finding the Gryiffindors hadn't arrived yet he headed for the tower.

Half way there he found the person he was looking for. "Ginny" he called. He noticed she was yet again in Harry's company. George filed away a mental note to have a 'talk' with the boy.

"Hey George, do you think we could visit Kate today?" Ginny asked eagerly.

George paused to think. He liked the idea, but he wasn't sure he could convince Kate. "I'll have to ask her, how about I meet you two in the Entrance Hall at lunch and let you know?"

Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"So Ginny, do you think you could do me a favour and help me get Kate's school work?"

*************************

After much um'ing and ah'ing by the Ravenclaws, Ginny was allowed to grab Kate's things. She quickly returned with a huge pile of books.

George rolled his eyes but thanked Ginny for her help.

Deciding he had all he could manage, George headed straight back to Kate's room.

He found her sat up in bed reading Ginny's trashy novel. When she caught sight of her school texts her eyes lit up, causing George to grin. 

Bouncing off the bed Kate quickly relieved George of his burdens. Immediately she was sucked into her studies, not even noticing when George left again. 

Before long George was back with his own books and the two students were diligently working away. As lunch drew near George awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um Kate, Ginny and Harry would like to visit during lunch. Do you mind?" George attempted to ask casually.

Kate didn't respond. George began to wonder if she'd even heard him. He reached out a tentative hand. When it touched her arm she suddenly turned to him. She had heard him; he could see the pain and panic in her eyes.

"Kate, its just Ginny. She's one of your best friends you can trust her. She's worried about you."

Kate was torn. George was right, both he and Harry had taken the truth in their stride, but she was still scared. 

"Trust me, Kate," George pleaded.

Reluctantly Kate nodded.

*************************

George met Harry and Ginny in the Entrance Hall. Ginny bounded across the room to greet him, "Well?" she demanded.

George smiled, "She said yes, but there is something we should explain to you first."

Ginnys's brow crumpled in confusion, "What do you mean."

George led them to the quiet hall, and sat her in front of a bright window. "Kate's scared Gin. She's afraid after you visit you'll treat her differently."

"Why would I?" Ginny demanded.

"Kate's been hiding a rather large secret." George explained, "About half her body is covered in a web of scars."

Ginny gasped "What happened?" 

George and Harry did their best to explain Kate's painful past. Ginny's mouth dropped in sympathy and her eyes teared.

"So you see Gin she needs to know people accept her, and her past. "

Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she then grinned, "So what are we waiting for?"

Upon entering the room they saw Kate awkwardly sitting on the bed waiting for their arrival. Ginny immediately ran to Kate and gave her a huge hug "This is totally not fair," she exclaimed, " those clothes look so much better on you! Anyways, you'll be glad you missed tutorial yesterday, Snape set the second years a practical project on spot removers. Misty somehow made her whole shirt disappear!"

As Ginny continued at a mile a minute, George and Harry grinned. In mere seconds she had Kate at ease and laughing. They were both sat on the bed facing each other chatting away as if nothing had happened. George smiled no matter what anyone else thought his sister had a special sort of magic.


	26. Bread and Butter

After Ginny and Harry left for their afternoon classes George read his muggle magic book, while Kate drooled on her History of Magic text. George considered waking her, but decided it hadn't hurt the generations of Hogwarts students who'd attended Professor Binn's class.

Kate slept through dinner, so George just munched on a few left over sandwiches from lunch. He was stuck on a very awkward trick, requiring the magician to roll a coin across his knuckles without anyone noticing. A long creak from the portrait caused his head to snap up. Just as he was about to jump from the bed, he broke into a grin. He recognised the friendly face peering through the door. How could he not? It was his own.

Careful not to disturb Kate, George climbed off the bed. With a grin he greeted his twin. They clasped their right hands together, and gave a short welcome hug.

"What are you doing here?" George exclaimed in a whisper.

George was surprised by how much he had missed Fred. In the last few days he'd often found with out Fred there to guide him, he had no idea what to do with himself. Several times he'd even become stuck without Fred there to finish his sentences. 

George felt a wave of guilt. If he had been feeling the loss of his brother, than what must Fred have been feeling without any distractions?

"We haven't been a part this long since you ate that charmed acid pop and had to go to hospital when we were eight. I wanted to see what spell she's put you under." Fred grinned. "You have no idea how long it took to find you two. I've been all over the castle this evening."

George and Fred share a wicked grin, in complete understanding of what mischief Fred had been up too.

"How is she?" Fred whispers turning serious.

George rolled his eyes and rocked his hand back and forth. With silent gestures and loaded expressions he communicated that she's doing better, but is embarrassed by her cut skin.

Fred was slightly confused but was cut off by a thick voice calling out "Fred? What are you doing here?"

Fred smiled reassuringly at George before crossing the room to perch at Kate's side. "I came to see what spell you'd cast to charm away my brother. But I see now it was not a spell, but you beauty that charmed him."

Kate rolled her eyes and took a sleepy swipe at Fred. "George, you should have said something. I didn't even think, I didn't mean to keep you away."

Fred smiled "It's alright. You needed him. Anyways I finally got a full night's sleep away from his snoring," he grinned.

Kate scooted across the bed to the wall, making room for both Fred and George.

They both collapsed on the bed and began catching-up over the last few days. Kate curled up amongst the lads and fell back asleep.

Now with a clear view of Kate's scars Fred understood George's previous comments. Looking across Kate, Fred raised his eyebrow at George and tilted his head towards Kate.

George quietly mouthed the key words and explained the whole story over the sleeping Kate.

As the story unfolded, Fred's eyes filled with anger. Fred knew how much the young Ravenclaw meant to his brother, and easily understood his dedication to her recovery. For Fred, Kate was now like Ginny, a sister; and his blood boiled at the thought of someone hurting her.

George felt a kind of relief to finally share the story with his brother, and see he felt the same. 

Silently they both vowed it would never happen again.

****************

When Fred awoke in the morning, he was more than a little confused. He could barely move. As sleep began to clear from his mind, he smiled to find Kate's head resting on his shoulder. The three of them were squished into the small double bed. Fred found himself trapped between Kate and the wall. George was spooning on her other side.

Deciding he was definitely stuck he reached across Kate to smack his brother on the head. George snapped awake and glared at his twin, only to grin when he realised the predicament. With help, Fred managed to slip free without waking Kate. Together the twins headed to Gryffindor Tower.

"When does she return to classes?" Fred asked.

"Monday," George replied worriedly.

"She can't just go from that room back to Ravenclaw..." Fred said

"I was thinking she should spend a night with Hermione and Ginny in Gryffindor..."

"But we'd have to ask McGonagall."

"And she's not seen Ron or Hermione yet," George added.

"So Friday night we should hang out in the room," Fred suggested.

"And Saturday morning, we can all go to breakfast and then to Gryffindor Tower." George supplied.

"I'll ask McGonagall after class today, and let people know." Fred offered.

George grinned, "Thanks, Fred. You know I'd almost forgotten how good a team we make."

Fred grinned, "Do you think we have time to pull that prank on Angelina before Kate wakes up?"

George grinned and both lads raced towards the common room.

**********************

That evening, Kate was carefully making notes in the margins of her history book. She had three highlighters of different colours, and several muggle pens. George often joked her texts looked like works of modern art once she was finished.

She was just cross-referencing Hawthorn the thick with his father Bentley the bald, when there was a loud pounding on the door. Kate looked at George in askance.

"It sounds like someone wants to come in," he supplied. 

Kate rolled her eyes, but had no time to reply, as the portrait was already swinging open. Kate caught sight of several red heads, before being attacked by a freckled faced missile.

"Ginny, I can't breath!" Kate gasped.

Ginny quickly let go, her face turning bright red. While Kate caught her breath she had time to see the whole gang was here: Fred, Harry, Ginny...and Ron and Hermione.

"Bloody hell! What happened to you?" Ron exclaimed his jaw dropping in disbelief.

Hermione smacked him across the back of the head, while Fred sharply elbowed him in the ribs, an angry look crossing his face. George was glaring daggers at his brother, Kate's arm the only thing keeping him from pummelling Ron.

"It's OK. Soon lots of people will be asking that and I better know what to say." Kate said quietly. She sat quietly searching for the right words. "I did it. Back when I attended Salem."

"Why?" Ron whispered earning him more dirty glares.

"I didn't exactly get on with my classmates, it made me feel better."

Without speaking, Hermione crossed the room and enveloped Kate in a hug.

Ron desperately wanted to ask more questions, but doubted his family would let him live if he did. Instead he placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

Kate just shrugged, "It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter." She self-consciously ran her hands over her bare arms.

"Can I touch them?" Ron asked earning him weird looks from everyone.

Kate dubiously searched his face for a reason, but reluctantly nodded. 

Ron ran a single finger down her forearm, "That's so cool."

Kate looked at him in utter shock and confusion.

"It looks like body art, like a tattoo or a brand." Ron supplied.

Ginny's face broke in realisation, "Yeah, it does! It's like your skin's just covered in a fine spider web. It's intriguingly beautiful!"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Let's just 'hope it doesn't become a new fashion."

Everyone broke into grins and Fred called "So are we going to eat or what?"

Kate looked up to see Fred presenting a large wicker picnic basket. The lads cried out in hunger and rushed the bed, causing Ginny, Hermione and Kate to scream and jump for safety.

After much shifting and scrabbling Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat squished against the baseboard, while the twins and Kate sat against the headboard. George levitated the hamper above the bed, and began digging into the bottom. With a grin George produced sandwiches which he tossed towards his siblings.

Kate leaned back on to George and Fred, and began to relax. She smiled quietly to herself as munched her sandwich. She let the bickering and teasing voices wash over her, bringing peace to her heart.

Once stuffed full, everyone shifted and shuffled again. George and Fred sat in one corner making plans for their next prank; Ginny and Kate stole George's muggle magic book, giggling as they worked on each trick; and Hermione read one of Kate's extra texts, while watching Harry and Ron play chess. 

Kate was reminded of a family of mice snuggling for warmth, as every time someone moved it effected everyone else.

As night fell, and the girls' eyes began to drop once more everyone began shifting for space and snuggling down. The groups' voice dropped and the conversations turned quiet.

Hermione quietly looked over at Kate, "Can I ask you how?"

Kate took a deep breath and nodded. "I used a carvery charm as well as a numbing spell, and then later I also used Impediatum, a dark potion that made them heal slowly."

Hermione looked shocked, but Kate continued quietly "My hair isn't this colour naturally either," 

Looks of confusion crossed everyone's faces. Kate closed her eyes and continued "It changed after I took a victimless poison."

Hermione gasped but everyone else just looked confused. Kate kept her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. Everyone looked to Hermione for an explanation.

Hermione looked hesitantly at Kate, but quietly said, "The Victimless Poison causes the victims body to burn away. It's responsible for the muggles' idea of spontaneous combustion."

George tightened his hold around Kate. She sighed deeply, before saying "It's not a big deal, but you can see why I don't talk about it. It got me expelled from Salem."

Hermione gasped, only she truly understood the horror Kate had felt at being expelled. She reached a arm out to Kate, "Kate I know how hard this must be, but remember what the Oracle said."

Kate paused and remembered...

__

"Kate Thornton of Ravenclaw" the Oracle said with a hint of amusement.

Kate slowly stepped forward.

"You must remember the past cannot be rewritten. It must be embraced, as the path that brought you where you are. Take from it the strength to move you forward."

************************

The next morning they woke to a rat's nest of legs and arms. Kate had slowly opened her eyes, and relished the warm and comfort of her friends, a slow Cheshire smile crept across her face. Too soon though George and Fred woke, their bellies' crying for breakfast. Before long they'd woken all the Gryffindors, and the lads drove the girls out of bed with tickles and teasing.

The group quickly made their way down to breakfast. As they reached the hall doors, Kate felt a moment of panic freezing for a split second. George squeezed her hand in reassurance, and she took a deep breath, quickly stepping into the hall.

Kate released a sigh of relief as she realised hardly anyone was up this early. She followed the Gryffindors to their table and shoved Fred over a seat. For a while Kate forgot her problems and just appreciated where she was.

After breakfast they trooped up to Gryffindor Tower. 


	27. Canary Creams

Kate sat curled up in a Gryffindor chair, basking in the warmth of the fire. Today had gone better than she'd expected. 

They'd arrived at the tower before anyone else was up. Kate borrowed a pair of trousers off Hermione and a t-shirt off Ginny and quickly changed.

For the rest of the morning Kate, Ginny, and George practised their muggle magic tricks. Slowly the other house members shuffled by on their way to breakfast.

When they returned the atmosphere quickly picked up. Kate quickly found herself surrounded by the quidditch team girls.

"Are you coming to our game tomorrow?" Alicia asked. 

Kate gasped "Oh no! Please tell me your joking! George hasn't been to practise all week because of me!"

Quidditch Captain Angelina grinned reassuringly "Don't worry about it Kate. Since when do the Weasley twins need to practise causing mayhem and destruction?"

Everyone laughed heartily. 

"But seriously we are playing Hufflepuff tomorrow, will you come and cheer for us?" Angelina asked.

Kate looked confused "If you really want me to..."

"Of course we do!" cried Alicia "You can sit in the family section."

"The family section?" Kate asked even more confused.

Ginny giggled "That a house joke. It's because there's always been a Weasley on the team, and our family has always sat together at games. Then we collected Hermione and the rest of the teams significant others creating a kind of team family section."

"In other words," Angelina interjected "your one of the family now."

Kate blushed in embarrassment.

The girls all gave her a friendly hug, before heading back to their dorm room.

Angelina stopped by George and whispered "By Merlin George! What happened to her? Fred told us yesterday why she was nervous, but I never expected anything like that!"

"I think she'll tell you all eventually, but she just needs time to get used to it." George hedged.

Angelina nodded in understanding, "If she starts getting trouble off anyone let us know."

George smiled "Thanks Ang."

She smiled back, "No problem, she's one of the family now."

George watched Angelina head up the girls' stairs, he was a little concerned everyone was treating his relationship with Kate so seriously. It _was _serious, but he wasn't sure how everyone knew. He was _definitely_ sure he didn't like it.

Kate had attended lunch in Sinastra's office, after which she helped Neville with his homework. She ended up doing a brief demonstration for all the fifth year lads, on the benefits of slowly mixing in ingredients rather than just dumping them all in at once.

It didn't take long for the lads to realise it felt suspiciously like studying and they all quickly escaped much to Kate's amusement.

Since then Kate had been sitting in front of the fire, watching for familiar images in the flames. Slowly her eyes grew heavy and her head dropped onto the back corner of the chair.

Kate was startled awake by someone sitting next to her. Kate quickly looked around in confusion, this was greatly compounded when she thought she was seeing double. Eventually she smiled a greeting at the twin Weasleys. "Oh, you all are a bit much on waking aren't you?" Kate mumbled.

They both grinned. "Bit sleepy are we?" Fred asked.

Kate yawned and stretched, then nodded sleepily. She groans and falls back in the chair. "What time is it?"

"Eleven"

"Ugh," Kate groaned "I'll get up and go in a minute. Just give me a sec." 

George laughed, "Well I can carry you up if you want."

Kate just looked in utter confusion, "Up where?"

"Up to Hermione's room."

Kate was still groggy, "Well, even if McGonagall wouldn't give me detention for a month, where do you expect me to sleep?"

"We've already spoken with McGonagall. She arranged for two extra beds in Hermione's room tonight." Fred supplied.

"Two?" Kate asked confused.

Suddenly Kate jumped back as another red head filled her view. "You're not leaving me out!" Ginny exclaimed.

Kate just laughed, "Ok, I give in come on."

Ginny squealed and bounded up the stairs much to the twins and Kate's amusement. Kate groaned and attempted to stand, but immediately collapsed again. The twins grinned and each offered her a hand. Grasping both Kate allowed them to pull her up. Fred gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, and headed up the stairs. George took the few steps with Kate to the bottom of the girls' stairs. 

There they stood awkwardly, Kate blushed and looked down in embarrassment. When she glanced back up George was staring deeply into her eyes. Kate froze unable to turn away. George smiled making Kate's knees go weak. He slowly leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly with his own. They both stood there with their eyes closed relishing the magical charge which had punctuated their kiss. Eventually Kate opened her eyes to see George smiling down at her. She flushed and quickly looked down. George chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight," Kate whispered, as she turned and climbed the stairs.

Kate cracked open the door to Hermione's room and slid through. Lavender and Parvati were sat on the bed nearest the door. Kate could feel their eyes crawling over her. She quickly crossed to Hermione's bed. 

Kate smiled as she caught sight of the cots. They were obviously a wizarding variety. Like muggle versions they were narrow and low to the floor, but these were made of thick wood, and included headboards. Kate sat beside Ginny on the nearest one. Hermione smiled in greeting and asked, "What took you so long? Ginny said you were right behind her."

"Oh, I was just talking to George."

"Is that what they call it these days?" Ginny asked. "I tried to go back down to see what happened to you, but the stairs were blocked."

Kate flushed in embarrassment, as Ginny and Hermione's giggled.

"I don't know why your laughing Hermione," Ginny teased "I caught you behind the Quidditch stands."

It was Hermione's turn to blush, much to Kate's relief. 

"It's really not fair" Ginny lamented " I can't have any good gossips, cause all my girl friends are dating my brothers! Ugh!"

Kate grinned evilly "The only reason you haven't been caught Ginny Weasley, is Harry is terrified your brothers will hex him if they find out. But I'm sure you two have found uses for that invisibility cloak. In fact I'm willing to bet you only caught Hermione because you two hoped no one would be there."

Ginny and Hermione were bright red. Deciding to commandeer the conversation before it could turn back to her Hermione said "Oh, Kate I forgot. I put some pyjamas on your bed."

Before Kate could reply, Parvati called across they room, "So you're sleeping here tonight?"

Kate paused uncomfortably and nodded.

"Why?" Parvati asked with a hint of a sneer.

Kate opened her mouth to reply, but Ginny beat her to it. "She's been poorly."

"Perhaps," Parvati said "but I don't go stay with Padma when I'm ill."

Hermione glared at Parvati who just ignored her. 

Kate glanced at Ginny and grimaced. "True" Kate replied.

Hermione grabbed the curtains in irritation and twitched them closed. She growled under her breath as she turned back to Kate. "Sorry" she said quietly.

Kate just shrugged and rolled her eyes. Since there was now a convenient screen Kate quickly grabbed Hermione's pyjamas to change. Blocking out all the panic that rushed her mind, Kate quickly stripped off her clothes and pulled on the loose trousers. She heard a faint gasp. Kate closed her eyes and clenched the shirt in her hands. With a deep breath Kate turned and faced her friends wearing just her bra and trousers.

Ginny blushed, "Even once you know it's impossible to imagine," she said quietly.

Kate smiled awkwardly and quickly pulled the shirt over her head.

Hermione paused then gave a wink and tossed her head towards her roommates and whispered "Ginny, have you have anymore of those Canary Creams?"

All three girls mischievously grinned, grabbed their wands and began planning how to best to transfigure the biscuits. 

****************

The next morning Kate woke to find her school robes at the bottom of her cot.

Kate rolled over and saw Hermione sat up reading a large text. She looked up and grinned. 

Kate smiled back and stretched her arms out. She looked over at Ginny, but she was still lost deep in slumber.

Kate sat up and looked around the room. She smirked to see the floor by the door covered in feathers. It seemed the other girls no longer wanted to question Kate, much to her relief.

Before long there was a loud pounding on the door. "Wake up! Wake up! Wear your colours, we take the field!"

Kate looked over to Hermione in confusion. Hermione grinned, "We take our quidditch seriously."

Within moments the girls were pulling Ginny from her nest and hurriedly getting ready.

*******************

Kate found herself in the Gryffindor stands surrounded by screaming students. Hermione was right, they took their quidditch seriously.

Kate even found the sport held more interest for her. Then again it could have something to do with the fact that George, Fred, Harry, and Ron were on the fields.

Kate covered her eyes in fear as a bludger went screaming towards Fred. Ginny grabbed her arm, "Kate if you close your eyes you'll miss George's return!" 

"It's Fred not George," Kate commented while peaking through her fingers. 

Ginny looked at Kate in surprise, but was quickly sucked back into the game.

Kate spent the whole time gasping as each of the boys performed death-defying manoeuvres. But as was to be expected it was George whom her eyes followed the most.

She was surprised to see the grace and power in his arm. She grew less fearful, as she watched the control and skill George wielded over the bludgers. She still cringed though as he fired the bludger into a Hufflepuff chaser.

Suddenly Harry fired off across the field with a glint in his eye. Before anyone even knew what was happening Harry had captured the snitch. The students around Kate shrieked in joy. 

Ginny pulled Kate into a huge hug while jumping up and down. Hermione was soon on her heels. Even students who Kate didn't know wrapped their arms around her, while cheering and jumping. Kate noticed Parvati and Lavendar gave her a wide berth, but Kate was unable to pause and worry, as Hermione and Ginny swept her down the stairs onto the field.

As they reached the field, Ginny forced her way through the crowd and threw her arms around Harry. 

Hermione ran to Ron who was just landing on the field. He immediately jumped off his broom and wrapped her in his arms.

Kate watched her friends as they expressed their relief and joy. 

A movement to her right caught her attention and she watched the crowd seem to part. 

Before her stood George, handsome in his quidditch robes. He took the few steps to close the space between them. "Well did I do alright?" he asked.

Kate's face turned up in a grin "I don't know, I think you could use more practise."

A look of mock horror cross George's face and he swept Kate up and threw her over his shoulder. "We'll see about that! Come on lads, it's time for a celebration!" 

Kate's protests and cries were ignored as she was hefted off to the tower.

Professor Dumbledore watched from the side of the field, a bright twinkling in his eyes.

*************************

Kate was sat in the midst of the Quidditch team, listening to them recount the highlights of the match. George had pulled her into his lap, and they shared one of the few chairs in the group. At first Kate had felt uncomfortable and nervous, but soon the activity around her blinded her to her own situation.

After a few hours the students began to drift off and return to their normal activities. The chairs and area around Kate were now only filled by Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

They heard the portrait open, but continued their conversations. Suddenly they looked up to see Fred standing beside them with another person.

"Sean!" Kate exclaimed.

He grinned in reply.

"What are you doing here?" Kate demanded.

"Fred told me you'd be coming back to Ravenclaw tonight, and he thought you might like a friend."

Kate looked up in surprise and just nodded, unable to find enough words. 

George looked up and welcomed Sean warmly to the group. Sean sat down on the floor leaning against the table with Fred.

As Fred began recounting their latest prank on Angleina to the group, Sean turned to Kate and smiled kindly.

Kate mouthed the words "Thank-you" but Sean just shook his head.

After an hour Hermione dragged the lads and Ginny off to work on their essays, and the Twins disappeared to grab a snack.

Kate and Sean took seats on the couch by the fire. 

Sean watched Kate for a long time before whispering "So this is why you kept to yourself."

Kate just stared at her hands and nodded.

Sean placed a gentle hand on her arm "Fred has told me the gist of it, but I'd rather hear it from you."

Kate sighed deeply, she hated talking about it, but Sean deserved to know. "Salem was horrible, truly awful. " Kate pulled her sleeve back "I would do this to cope."

Sean's face showed surprise, sorrow, and pain.

"And then finally it was all too much, and I took the Victimless Poison."

Sean being a Ravenclaw needed no explanation.

"They expelled me for it, well that and when they found the scars." Kate had yet to look up, hoping somehow if she couldn't see Sean, maybe he couldn't see her. 

Sean sat quietly for a moment before quietly saying "Well, I wouldn't mention that to the girls, or they'll all be in the hospital wing trying to duplicate your hair colour."

Kate looked up in surprise and saw Sean's kindly smile. The tension broke and Kate giggled.

Suddenly two red heads appeared on either side of Kate "What's all this about?" George enquired.

"Would you like a scone?" Fred offered Sean. With a grin Sean accepted.

"I'd watch that" Kate warned as Sean bit into the baked good. Sean suddenly burst into feathers with a bird like squawk, which sent the twins into fits of laughter. "Sorry," Kate giggled, "Just wait a few minuets and you'll moult." 

Sean waited impatiently until his feathers fell to the floor. The irritated look on his face sent the twins back into fits of laughter.

Kate quickly scanned the common room, and then recounted the tale of pranking Parvati and Lavender.

The group was quickly telling old tales and recounting past glories.

Kate was comfortably joking with the three lads when George finally pointed to the large clock on the wall "It's nearly curfew Kate"

Kate groaned and buried her face in her hands.

George stood and offered a hand, pulling her to her feet. "Remember the Oracle," he whispered.

Kate nodded and with a deep breath she steeled herself. She took Sean's proffered arm, and they strolled out of the portrait. 


End file.
